Learning Boundaries  Apprendre ses limites
by chriscarter661
Summary: I'm Back ! Pour de vrai avec une connexion illimitée ! Youpi. Pour l'occasion, CH24 et 25 UP et un autre de Missing Scene demain, promis.. Ouh la ! On me retient plus là !
1. Chapter 1

Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire n'est pas de moi... Mais pas de moi du tout du tout... La personne qui a créé cette oeuvre est **ParadoxicalOne **et elle fait vraiment un travail incroyable sur ces fics. En faite, j'adore la lire, et je me suis dis que vous, pauvres petites francaises qui ne lisaient pas un mot d'anglais, aviez besoin de découvrir cette auteur. Alors voilà, après accord de sa part, je vous envoie la sauce... Alors amusez vous bien en lisant. Bon, Ok, des fois c'ets pas très francais, maius c'est pas toujours évident de traduire... Alors toutes mes excuses... Et à la prochaine... Je vous préviens, 5 chapitres aujourd'hui et après, il devrait y avoir encore 4 fois 5 chapitres...mais je sais pas quand, des que j'aurais le temps...et je vais aussi essayer de finir Missing Scene...

Bonne lecture et encore un immense merci à PARADOXICALONE !!!! Thanks a lot !

Sara marchait dans les couloirs du labo, sentant des regards sur elle. Elle les sentait depuis déjà fort longtemps. Il était tout simplement impossible de traverser sa nuit sans sentir constamment des regards sur elle.

Elle entra dans la sale de repos et attrapa Nick par les épaules. Il la regarda avec des yeux pétillants et une grimace encore plus pétillante. Non, pas une grimace, mais un sourire. Beaucoup plus sérieux qu'une simple grimace. Du Bonheur. En réponse à cette grimace, Sara lui en retourna une des siennes.

A cette vue, Grissom retourna dans son office? Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi plus longtemps. Elle plaisantait, souriait, riait et avait du bon temps en général? De quel droit? Lui était si misérable.

Il les ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son estomac bourdonnait, mais pas de faim cette fois. Il allait encore une fois ignorer tout ca, tout comme il ignorait ce qui l'ennuyait dans sa vie. Son regard était profond et plein de regret quand il se remit dans sa paperasse.

Catherine passa devant son bureau, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il la regarda au même moment, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Grissom ne voulait pas quitter le calme de son bureau.

"Cath tu peux venir une seconde ? " Appela-t-il alors.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, Gil?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans son bureau.

Il lui montra des papiers qu'il tenait à la main. «Tu peux donner tout ca aux gars?» C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Catherine remarqua tout de suite son regard qui tombait sur toutes les piles de paperasse qui se répandaient sur son bureau.

En silence, elle tendit le bras et attrapa les papiers de Griss. Elle se demandait pourquoi Griss réagissait ainsi, mais celui-ci ne vit pas l'air interrogateur de Catherine, ses yeux étant déjà absorbé dans un autre papier. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il préférait s'enfoncer dans la paperasse plutôt que d'aller sur le terrain.

Récemment, Catherine avait remarqué que Griss s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'équipe. Il regardait et attendait, observant tranquillement tout se qui se passait sous ses yeux. Son visage devenait de plus en plus solennel avec le temps. C'était le Grissom qu'elle voyait quand une affaire le poignait, et qu'il avait alors besoin d'un échappatoire.

Elle repensa aux récentes affaires qu'il avait eu à traiter, n'en trouvant pas une qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état. Catherine commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Si ce n'était pas une affaire, alors qu'est ce qui rendait Grissom ainsi? Est ce que quelques chose s'était passé dans sa vie privée ?

Ils n'avaient pas discutés depuis pas mal de temps. Elle avait été accaparée par sa fille récemment. La petite fille grandissait et avait de plus en plus besoin de sa mère. Lindsay avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ces derniers temps et Catherine essayait de répartir son temps au mieux entre son boulot de criminaliste et son boulot de mère. C'était des années difficiles pour une adolescente et Catherine faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle vive tout ca du mieux possible.

En se rapprochant de sa fille, Catherine avait laissé tomber ses amis. Grissom et elle étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de matins ensemble, en mangeant et en discutant, relax. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus que des amis. C'était une relation très confortable.

Ils avaient eu des moments difficiles, comme dans toute amitié. Grissom n'était pas et ne serais sans doute jamais une personne qui partageait des pensées. Il était calme et réfléchissait beaucoup. Parfois il lui arrivait de discuté de choses qui l'ennuyait, mais il n'allait jamais jusqu'à donner un brin de son âme.

Grissom regarda Catherine par dessus ses lunettes. «Catherine, je pense que le reste de l'équipe t'attend.» lui dit-il avec sarcasme. Il la regarda réfléchir, le regarder et réfléchir encore un peu. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelques choses et ce n'était pas du tout la Catherine qu'il connaissait.

Résigné, il se redressa dans son fauteuil, en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Grissom ôta ses lunettes et les tint du bout des doigts. Catherine prit sa pour un signe. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il semblait enclin à vouloir parler. C'était donc maintenant ou jamais.

Elle hésita encore quelques seconds. Il la regardait, attendant impatiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué, désespéré, abattu. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé?

Elle entra dans le bureau et s'assit rapidement dans une des chaises face à son bureau. Elle savait que rester debout alors que lui était assit lui aurait donné une impression de force, de contrôle. Etant CSI, Catherine savait gérer les gens dans n'importe quelle situation. Voyant Grissom se détendre un moment, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle avait eu raison de s'asseoir.

Maintenant ou jamais, Cath, se dit elle. «Gil…» Catherine soupira ne sachant pas où elle allait ni quoi dire. «Tu veux parler?»

Grissom ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler mais s'abstint. La tension sur son visage réapparu. Il secoua rapidement la tête en disant «Non». Un seul mot. Catherine voulait le secouer, pour qu'il revienne dans le monde réel.

"Et c'est tout ? Non ? C'est tout ce que tu vas dire ?" La confusion régnait sur le visage de Catherine.

"C'est tout." Grissom replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était terminé. Il se mit à lire le dossier pose devant lui.

Catherine se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna à la dernière minute pour le regarder. Il avait besoin de pression, Catherine le savait. «Grissom, on a eu nos moments, je sais, mais à travers nos bons et mauvais moments, nous sommes toujours resté amis. Peut être pas amis comme nous l'étions auparavant, les temps changent, je comprends. Peut être que je ne suis plus la personne à qui tu veux parler, mais, Gil, tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un.» Elle secoua sa tête un moment. «Tu comprends? Ce n'est pas parce que tu restes assis là, dans ton bureau, que le reste du monde s'arrête. Nous sommes tous dehors, en train de vivre, et toi, tu restes là, prétextant travailler sur la paperasse.»

Grissom commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Catherine le coupa net d'un mouvement de main. «Je ne vais pas te dire de sortir ta tête de ton microscope cette fois, parce que ca voudrait dire que tu te préoccupes de quelque chose. Cette fois, je te dis clairement de sortir ta tête de ton cul. Parce que là, maintenant, au bout du couloir, il y a tout un groupe qui a besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin d'eux, et là, tu es entrain de les repousser.»

Encore une fois, Grissom semblait vouloir parler, mais Catherine tourna des talons et le laissa avant qu'il ait eu la chance de prononcer le moindre mot. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un froncement des sourcils. Ses mots, bien que dit avec colère, le touchaient profondément. Il sentit une onde de tristesse le parcourir.

Au milieu de leur nuit, Grissom balança ses dossiers sur son bureau, dégouté. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement. Son esprit repartait constamment sur les mots de Catherine. Il voulait être en colère contre elle, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

Il laissa son bureau dans le désordre et quitta le calme du labo pour retrouver sa Tahoe dans le parking. Catherine lui avait laissé un mémo pour lui dire où étaient les gars. Elle et Greg travaillaient sur un DB dans un club de strip tease. Warrick et Nick étaient sur un triple meurtre au Stratosphère. Sara avait une affaire de fusillade pour elle toute seule.

Sara était la cause de son conflit interne, et il ne voulait vraiment pas être seul avec elle maintenant. Cependant, il savait que 3 CSI n'étaient pas nécessaires sur une scène de crime, quand une des leur était seule sur une autre affaire. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner du labo, de sa paperasse et de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se distraire l'esprit, et seul un travail de terrain pourrait l'aider.

Il s'arrêta près de la scène de crime et regarda Sara travailler, à l'abri de son 4X4, avant d'aller la retrouver. Elle était tellement méticuleuse dans son travail. Elle bougeait avec grâce d'un indice à l'autre. Pour n'importe qui d'autre le fait d'emballer des indices n'avait rien de très érotique, mais pour Gil Grissom s'en était tout autrement.

A contre cœur, Grissom sortit de son siège et attrapa son kit à l'arrière. Kit à la main, il partit vers Sara. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Sara l'avait vu arrivé dans sa voiture, mais avait fait semblant de rien. Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle, elle avait pratiquement oublié sa présence.

«Sara» Grissom parla doucement.

Elle le regarda un moment. «Hey, Grissom, qu'est ce que tu fais là?» Et ceci étant dit, elle se remit au travail.

«Je suis là pour aider» dit il.

Sara ne le regarda pas cette fois ci. Elle était concentrée sur la pelouse. Même si elle avait déjà examiné chaque centimètre carré de cette pelouse deux fois et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien, Grissom lui, l'ignorait. «Ca va, je maitrise. Peut être que Nick ou Warrick ont besoin d'aide eux. Ils ont trois corps et une chambre d'hôtel à inspecter."

«Ils sont deux. Je suis sur qu'ils s'en sortent très bien.» Il regarda autour de lui. «Tu as beaucoup de terrain à inspecter toi.»

Toujours refusant de le regarder, Sara répondit sèchement «Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Grissom, alors ne perd pas ton temps et retourne à ta paperasse»

Grissom repensa une nouvelle fois à ce que lui avait dit Catherine. Il avait maintenant la preuve qu'elle avait raison. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de rétablir tout ça. «Sara… J'ai besoin de m'éloigner du labo un moment. Peux-tu au moins me laisser t'aider un tout petit peu?»

La sincérité de sa voix la frappe de plein fouet. Son regard se porta directement dans le sien. Elle chercha un moment sur son visage une motivation quelconque. N'en trouvant pas, elle pointa une allée du doigt. «Je ne suis pas encore allé par là.» Elle avait besoin qu'il soit loin d'elle, même si il insistait pour être avec elle sur cette scène de crime.

«Merci» dit il en passant devant elle. Il s'arrêta près de l'allée et enfila ses gants en latex. Il regarda l'allée dans sa globalité, et essayant de rester neutre, il lui dit: «Tu restes le leader sur cette affaire, je ne suis là que pour aider.»

Ceci fit sourire Sara. Elle secoua sa tête brièvement et se remit au travail. Comme il n'était plus à côté d'elle pour la regarder, Sara trouva tout de même une portion de pelouse qu'elle n'avait pas encore inspectée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, Grissom et Sara dansaient l'un autour de l'autre pendant qu'ils examinaient chaque indice. C'était comme une Walt sans musique. Ils bougeaient avec grâce l'un autour de l'autre. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et le faisaient sans interrompre l'autre.

Ce fut une nuit sans stress. Le temps passa si vite que ce fut une réelle surprise pour eux quand le soleil commença à pointer son nez à l'horizon. Cette nuit là avait ressemblé aux autres nuits qu'ils avaient partagées quelques années plus tôt, quand tout allait bien entre eux. Sara et Grissom avaient ri quelques fois, partagés quelques histoires et avaient finalement été heureux de la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Ils furent tout les deux découragés quand ensemble, ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à leur scène de crime. Tous les indices étaient emballés et déposés dans le coffre du 4X4 de Sara. Epaule contre épaule, ils restèrent silencieux, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole en premier.

Grissom rompit le silence. «Tu as bien travaillé.»

Sara le regarda du coin de l'œil, tournant sa tête vers lui une fraction de seconde. «Nous… avons bien travaillé. Y'avait pas mal de travail.»

Le mot "nous" résonna dans la tête de Grissom. Il était en tain d'essayer de tout oublier, son cœur, ses émotions, sa vie, tout à part les indices. Il avait besoin d'une autre porte de secours. Tout était beaucoup trop calme. Son corps en entier se tendit, attendant la suite des événements, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire qui les sortirait de là.

Sara était une habituée des heures supplémentaires au boulot, mais il semblait que son esprit aussi travaillait beaucoup trop, surtout cette nuit, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Grissom était là. Elle repensa à chaque seconde qu'ils avaient vécu cette nuit. Sara avait voulu donner une impression d'indifférence, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille non plus.

Sara était tombée amoureuse de cet home quelques années auparavant, et ce sentiment n'avait jamais disparu. De partout, tout le temps, en dormant, en mangeant, en travaillant, sous sa douche, en regardant la TV, en courant, en écrivant…il était tout le temps là. Elle avait tout essayé pour oublier. Mais rien avait jamais été assez puissant pour qu'il quitte son esprit et son cœur, et elle savait pertinemment que jamais rien ne l'éloignerait d'elle.

Elle s'était jurée de ne plus se laisser faire avoir par lui. Un jour d'automne, elle était arrivée au labo et avait décidé qu'à partir de ce jour, elle redeviendrait indépendante et ne laisserait plus son cœur dérivé vers Gil Grissom. Cette pensée était resté avec elle une journée entière, et plus les jours passaient et plus elle se sentait forte à ce sujet.

Sara savait qu'il avait lui aussi des sentiments pour elle mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle avait espérer pendant tellement longtemps qu'il la laisse entrer dans son cœur. De temps en temps, il lui était arrivé de dire ou faire des choses importantes pour elle, mais il se rétractait aussitôt après, se renfonçant dans sa solitude.

Ils avaient l'habitude de rire ensemble autrefois, de se faire des blagues ou de partager des moments de tranquillités. Récemment, il n'avait été capable que de s'éloigner d'elle. Parfois il lui semblait qu'il était même dégouté rien qu'à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il ne semblait même plus capable de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Grissom, je…»

«Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Chef ?» lui demanda t il rapidement, sur un ton neutre. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti sa peur. Il la coupa avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de personnel. Le silence l'avait prévenu que quelque chose allait se passer. Et il n'était pas près à lui parler, pas encore.

Sara ne fut pas des plus ravie par cette interruption. Ce n'était pas son genre de lui de couper la parole comme ca. N'est ce pas? Il y avait le vieux Grissom et le nouveau Grissom. Sara était confuse. Puis tout devint clair. C'était tellement du Grissom d'agir comme ca. Il était là, et en l'espace d'un instant, il n'était plus là… pousser et attirer. Grissomien. Pourquoi n'était elle pas encore habitué à cette façon de faire?

Elle soupira en soulevant ses épaules. «Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer au labo…On a fini ici. J'emballe tout et je dépose tout à la balistique. Je jetterai un coup d'œil à ces marques de pneus mais elle ne me semble pas très récente. Pas de témoins. Ils ont juste entendu des coups de feu au moment où un véhicule partait à toute vitesse. Alors, sans témoins, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir beaucoup de chose à analyser… Tu peux retourner à tes papiers ou.. rentrer chez toi… ou ailleurs... ou… peu importe…"

Et la voila qui reparlait trop. Sara aurait voulu se frapper sur la tête. Elle voulait juste courir et partir se cacher. Comment cet homme pouvait être aussi ignorant de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle? Elle secoua la tête et prit la direction de sa voiture sans jamais le regarder.

Grissom la regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi elle était partie aussi vite. Il réfléchit un instant et se dit que ce qu'il avait dit devait avoir eu une incidence sur Sara. Il l'avait encore repoussé. Pourquoi, Grissom? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas agir normalement en sa présence ? Il savait néanmoins que s'il agissait ainsi, c'était pour être sur qu'elle ne lui révèle jamais ce qu'il sentait depuis des années. Il ne voulait pas que Sara lui avoue ses sentiments pour lui.

Au labo, Sara se fit toute petite, se cachant pour éviter Grissom. Celui-ci partit quand même à sa recherche. Il alla même jusqu'au parking pour vérifier si sa voiture était toujours là et effectivement, le SUV et la Prius étaient toujours à leur place. Sara devait donc être dans le coin.

Il voulait lui parler, s'excuser. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire? Il admit sa défaite et retourna dans son bureau s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans ses papiers. Sa détresse allait finir par le bouffer. Il sentit une migraine s'approcher. Il enleva ses lunettes et se pinça la base du nez.

Finalement, il enleva ses mains de devant son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des yeux un instant, pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. La belle brunette était là, face à lui, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, ses bras croisés devant elle. Elle restait là, à le regarder.

«Tu as une minute ?» arriva telle a dire avec un regard si triste que cela fit peur à Grissom.

«Pour toi, j'en ai autant que tu veux.» Il lui montra une chaise. «Viens»

«Ca va aller»

«Ok», répondit il. Il la voulait près de lui, c'est tout, assez près pour qu'il puisse sentir les fragrances de son shampooing. Grimaçant à cette pensée plutôt égoïste, il se dit tout de suite qu'il devenait ridicule.

"Grissom… Je.. Je voulais juste te remercier d'être venu m'aider ce soir.» Sara regarda nerveusement ses pieds. « Je voulais te dire ca plus tôt, mais je… tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.»

Grissom se hurla dessus intérieurement. Il était vraiment fâché avec lui-même pour être tellement insensible. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas laisser parler? Grissom sentait bien qu'il était en train de tout foirer autour de lui. Sara découvrit de la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux quand il la regarda enfin.

Sara continua : «Je sais que tu as eu beaucoup de papiers à traiter ces derniers temps. C'est… Je sais que tu es venu m'aider ce soir et je n'ai pas été très…enfin, j'ai été plutôt ingrate avec toi. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu viennes m'aider en abandonnant ton boulot ici… Alors.. Hm.. Je me demandais si pour te rendre la pareille je pouvais t'aider en quoi que ce soit?» Sara s'arrêta de parler un instant, reprenant confiance en elle. «Bobby est en train d'analyser les balles et de les passer dans l'IBIS. Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant les marques de pneus. Sans armes ou autres à expertiser je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.. pour le moment…»

Paix. Trêve. Grissom sut, à cet instant, que tout allait bien pour eux. C'était un petit pas un avant, et elle avait fait ce premier pas, encore une fois. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas tout ca, mais il lui en était profondément reconnaissant.

La voulant à côté de lui plus que tout, il répondit : «Ouais… Prend un fauteuil et un dossier.» Il lui montra le tas de papiers. «IL y a quelques affaires non classées qui méritent un deuxième coup d'œil. Essaye de voir si tu peux trouver quelque chose qu'on aurait raté la première fois, un indice, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait tout lier ensemble.»

Elle lui sourit, sentant une chaleur et une confiance dans sa voix. Sara s'assit rapidement et attrapa un dossier, prêt à l'aider. Elle s'installa confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Cela avait été dur de faire la démarche d'aller lui parler, surtout sachant qu'elle voulait de lui beaucoup plus qu'un simple moment ensemble dans son bureau.

«Merci Sara.» Grissom lui sourit, un merveilleux sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Elle hocha la tête et continua son travail.

Ils discutèrent des dossiers pendant plusieurs heures. Au bout d'un moment, Sara avait bougé sa chaise, pour être à côté de Grissom. Il avait aimé ce moment de proximité. AU début il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer mais finalement, il s'était trompé. Ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Catherine passa devant le bureau de Grissom et s'arrêta nette voyant Sara et celui-ci assit cote à cote, plongé dans le travail. Elle faillit dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta avant. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait pensé que Gil Grissom écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire et qu'il agisse en conséquence aussi rapidement.

Silencieusement, elle les laissa à leurs occupations. Grissom l'aperçu brièvement pas dessus ses lunettes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Catherine comprit que Griss la remerciait pour leur discussion. Elle lui sourit et disparut de sa vue.

Ce fut rapidement midi et ils étaient tout les deux fatigues et affamés. L'équipe de jour était arrivée depuis un moment déjà. Sara vérifia où en était Bobby, mais celui-ci n'avait rien pour elle. Elle était dans une impasse.

Sara retourna dans le bureau de Grissom après avoir discuté avec Bobby. Celui-ci était toujours derrière son bureau. Elle le regarda un instant avant de dire: «Griss, c'est tard, et il faut qu'on revienne dans quelques heures, pourquoi est ce qu'on irait pas…» Elle se débattit avec elle-même. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pose des questions dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Et la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait posé cette question était encore un très mauvais souvenir.

Pourquoi se faisait elle ca à elle-même? Pourquoi était elle toujours aussi attaché à lui? Elle savait au plus profond de son être qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, il lui avait dit. Mais Sara continuait à se mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Juste d'être en sa présence la rendait totalement inerte.

Sara savait qu'elle était une CSI très professionnelle. Là n'était pas la question. Quand elle était sur une affaire, elle était toujours très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était toujours très objective, mais en sa présence, quand elle était seule avec lui, elle n'était qu'une boule de nerf.

Grissom la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Il était tellement dans son dossier qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Pourquoi était-elle si pensive?

Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse. Est-ce que le simple fait d'avoir ramener sur le tapis cette histoire de diner allait tout ruiner une nouvelle fois? Elle avait le choix entre partir en courant et juste ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire ou faire face à sa dernière bourde et assumer les effets secondaires… Sa bouche fit le dernier pas pour elle: «Tu veux manger un bout?»

Il resta assit a la regarder. Sara sentit son hésitation. Elle commença a parler: «Si tu as d'autres plans… ou si tu veux juste rentrer chez toi..Hm… Laisse tomber. Je n'aurais pas du… Je suis désolée.» Elle commença a s'éloigner.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et son Cœur explosa en morceau. «Sara!» Contre toute attente, il devait l'arrêter.

Elle se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Le regarder dans les yeux était trop pour elle. Elle attendit qu'il la rejette une nouvelle fois.

"J'aimerais manger un bout, oui." Grissom lui répondit en déposant son dossier. Il vit le soulagement se dessiner sur le visage de Sara au moment où il contourna son bureau pour la rejoindre. Il éteignit la lumière de son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent du labo. Grissom plaça sa main dans le dos de Sara tout en l'accompagnant vers sa voiture. C'était une chose normale pour Grissom et il l'enleva presque soudainement quand il se rendit compte de son geste. Une bataille interne régnait en lui, entre son envie de la toucher et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que Sara se fasse de fausses idées.

Grissom n'était pas sur que ce soit la meilleure des idées d'aller déjeuner avec Sara, mais il s'évertuait à se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple repas entre collègue, rien de plus et surtout pas un repas entre deux personnes qui tenaient énormément l'une a l'autre. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui.

Sara devait penser qu'il s'agissait plus qu'un simple repas entre collègue, vu son immense sourire, mais Grissom ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne dans son état d'avant. Jusqu'à présent, quand Sara souriait, ce n'était jamais pour lui et c'est ce qui l'irritait le plus. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait presque heureuse, du moins beaucoup plus heureuse que les derniers temps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de Sara. Il enleva donc sa main du dos de celle-ci. «Y'a un endroit particulier où tu aimerais aller?» s'entendit-il dire. Il hait immédiatement sa façon de parler.

Après avoir ouvert sa portière, Sara se retourna vers lui. Le son de sa voix la fit hésiter un moment. Mon Dieu, pensa telle, c'est trop bizarre. Pourquoi lui avait elle demandé de venir manger avec elle? Mais maintenant il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen de sortir de cette situation, à moins que lui fasse la démarche.

«Hm… Je… On a pas à faire ça…» Sara essaya de dire.

«Pourquoi pas des gaufres?» demanda t'il avec un mini sourire.

Sara se détendit un instant. Ils avaient été ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, et maintenant, elle avait même du mal à se décider sur ce qu'elle voulait manger. «Des gaufres.. Hm.. Pourquoi pas…»

Ils se décidèrent pour le diner juste en bas de la rue. Les gaufres n'y étaient pas mauvaises à ce qu'il paraissait. Ils n'étaient jamais allés là bas et un nouvel endroit leur paraissait une excellente idée. Ils se suivirent en voiture jusqu'au diner.

Ils s'installèrent face à face sur des banquettes, attendant tout les deux qu'une serveuse vienne prendre leur commande. La conversation était légère. Après tant d'heures à parler, ils avaient toujours de quoi discuter: du temps, des nouvelles, de Vegas, n'importe quoi de neutre. Et même si ils aimaient particulièrement parler de cadavre et de leur travail, à aucun moment ce sujet ne vint.

La serveuse leur apporta leur commande et ils continuèrent à discuter. Ils étaient tout les deux détendus et se sentaient confortable l'un avec l'autre. Leur repas se termina un peu trop vite à leur gout. Grissom se chargea de l'addition bien que Sara ne fut pas du tout d'accord.

«Grissom, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir manger avec moi. Ce n'est pas juste que tu payes.»

«Juste ou non, tu ne payes pas. Pas cette fois.» Il la regarda, attendant une quelconque réaction. «Tu pourras payer à notre prochaine sortie.»

Sara resta sans voix. Mais elle réussit quand même à lui dire: «Ok, ca marche.»

Leur amitié était donc de retour. C'était un peu comme la première fois qu'elle avait débarqué de San Fransisco. Ils pouvaient de nouveau se regarder et discuter, sans pression. Ils pouvaient partager du temps ensemble sans se demander constamment quand serait la prochaine foirade. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux en revivant les évènements de la nuit et de la matinée.

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Plus de tension au labo. Ni Sara ni Grissom n'avaient mentionné à qui que ce soit leur petit repas, et ils n'avaient pas non plus abordé le sujet ensemble. Pas que ce soit intentionnel, mais avec tout leur travail au labo, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en reparler.

Les affairent furent plutôt durs, mais les CSI étaient costauds émotionnellement parlant. Ils étaient une famille. Ils avaient même réussit à sortir Grissom de son labo pour qu'ils les rejoignent au diner ou pour boire un verre.

Catherine avait fini par aller parler à Grissom qui l'avait remercier sincèrement pour leur petite discussion. Et il l'invita même plusieurs fois à déjeuner dans sa maison. Il alla même une fois au parc avec Lindsay et elle un samedi après midi. Il faisait de nouveau parti du monde des vivants.

Tout était parfait, du moins dans l'esprit de Grissom. Il était dans cet état d'esprit en venant travailler un dimanche soir. Il avait joyeusement placé sa veste sur le dossier de son fauteuil, vérifié ses messages et trouvé les différentes affaires de la nuit. Il était sur le point d'aller dans la salle de repos quand il entendit des voix dans le couloir pas loin de son bureau

De l'obscurité de son bureau, il regarda Sara et Greg rirent ensemble tout en marchant dans le couloir. Il vit alors Greg passer son bras autour des épaules de Sara et lui donner un rapide baiser sur la joue. Grissom sentit une énorme colère monté en lui.

Cependant, cette colère s'amplifia quand il vit Sara entouré la taille de Greg avec son bras pour le tenir plus près d'elle. Son visage rougit par la colère et il se cacha dans son bureau au moment où ils passaient tout les deux devant. Mais de toute façon, il aurait bien pu rester dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sara et Greg ne semblaient pas faire attention à ce qui les entouraient.

Grissom se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait certainement rate sa chance. Sara lui avait pourtant donné toutes les chances possibles et imaginables et il n'avait pas osé prendre le risque. Tout avait été tellement bon entre eux ces derniers temps. Il avait retrouvé sa Sara dernièrement. Mais elle n'était plus sa Sara. En faite, elle n'avait jamais été Sa Sara.

Son Cœur était en miette et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'aller voir Greg pour lui arracher la tête. Ce n'était pas une pensée rationnelle, il le savait, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'une autre personne touchant Sara. Il aimait Greg, mais tout ca était trop pour lui. Comment Grissom avait pu raté tout les signes? Et depuis quand Greg et Sara se voyaient?

Ses émotions étaient hors contrôle. Grissom s'efforça de rester calme. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère contre Sara, ni contre la personne qui partageait sa vie. Elle était jeune, belle, sexy et heureuse. Aucun homme normal ne l'aurait laissé s'échapper comme ca. Aucun home, mis à part Gil Grissom.

Son sourire était contagieux. Tout le monde dans la salle de repos souriait quand Grissom les rejoignit. Grissom s'éclairci la gorge, interrompant ainsi les festivités de son équipe. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre, les rendant coupable d'avoir eu du bon temps.

"Nick, toi et Sara, vous avez un DB sur l'avenue Stoney.» Dit il en tendant le papier à Nick. «Warrick, un victime trouvée sur Freemont Street», il lui tendit un autre papier. «Catherine, toi et Greg, DB au Bellagio;» il tendit le papier à Catherine et ressortit de la salle de repos sans un mot de plus.

"Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Nick

"Qui sait ?" Warrick répondit en sortant de la pièce. "Il est toujours comme ca, sur un grand 8 continuellement."

Ils partirent tous au travail, laissant Grissom remplir tout ses formulaires dans son bureau. Il arriva à une conclusion à propos de Sara durant la nuit. Même si il voulait vraiment être avec elle, ca ne semblait pas être juste pour elle, ni même pour lui. Sara avait l'air heureuse avec Greg, et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors Grissom serait heureux pour elle.

Durant la nuit il fut témoin d'une discussion dans le hall d'entrée dui labo, entre Judy, la standardiste et une nouvelle. Judy était en train de raconter toutes les rumeurs du labo à la nouvelle.

Judy murmura : "Greg est la bonne personne à draguer. Il fait tout pour attirer l'attentio n sur lui. Aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que lui et Sara, la brunette un peu déprimée qui t'es rentrée dedans plus tôt, bref, ils ont fait un pari. Il l'a perdu exprès parce que si il perdait il devait passer la nuit à la couvrir de cadeaux et de gentilles attentions.»

Elles rirent bêtement comme deux adolescentes, tout en retournant vers l'accueil. Grissom s'efforça d'oublier cette conversation et de retourner au travail. Il secoua la tête, se demandant comment il faisait pour être aussi bête parfois. Pourquoi tout le monde dans cet immeuble semblait connaitre Sara mieux que lui?


	4. Chapter 4

Tout en posant un dossier sur son bureau, il aperçut Jim Brass qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. «Jim, tu as besoin de quelque chose?»

«Oui, Gil.» Dit-il, en entrant dans le bureau. Il s'installa face à Grissom. «J'ai besoin de te parler de Sara.»

Grissom soupira en soulevant un sourcil, interrogateur. «Je vais assumer qu'il s'agit d'une chose très importante vu que tu prends la peine de venir me voir.»

«Je crois qu'elle a besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas là pour te dire comment faire ton boulot. Je veux juste être sur qu'elle va bien.»

Grissom s'éclairci la gorge. "Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda t il en prenant son air le plus patronal possible.

"Aujourd'hui ? Ou est ce que tu veux connaitre aussi les 3 autres incidents des deux dernières semaines ?"

"Mon Dieu Jim, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» Sa voix était pleine de souci, il avait peur que Sara n'ait été blessé.

"Rien de très précis…" Brass était hésitant, même si il savait qu'l devait en parler à Grissom.

"Tu ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas." Grissom s'énervait.

"Je vais commencer par le plus récent des évènements. Aujourd'hui. Elle était en retard au boulot. Deux jours plus tôt, elle a agressé un suspect, et trois jour savant ca, elle est entrée dans une maison non sécurisée. Et finalement, une semaine avant ca, elle s'est énervée contre un policier.»

"Et qu'est ce qui a causé tout ca ?" C'est à ce moment là que Grissom se rendit compte que les autres n'étaient pas responsable de tout ca, mais que Sara était la seule et unique responsable.

"Et bien, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je pense que… C'est toi." Brass regardait Grissom directement dans les yeux, sans le lâcher un seul instant.

Grissom était très étonné. «Tu ne mâches pas tes mots, Jim. Mais je dois quand même dire que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles. En quoi suis-je responsable de tout ca?»

«Ecoute Gil, on travaille ensemble depuis des années. Je te fais confiance entièrement. Tu pourrais au moins me faire le plaisir de ne pas me mentir comme ca.»

Grissom ne comprenait vraiment pas : «Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tout ca est de ma faute ?»

«Disons juste qu'a chaque fois, tu apparais dans l'équation.»

«Jim…» Grissom voulait comprendre.

«Et bien… Tout d'abord, un officier a fait une blague devant Sara et elle lui a sauté dessus verbalement sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Ensuite, il y avait des bestioles sur une des scène de crime et elle couru dans la maison avant même qu'elle soit sécurisée pour toutes les récupérer. Après, sur une affaire ou vous étiez tout les deux, le suspect a commencé à se plaindre de toi et elle a juste… et bien, elle lui a fait comprendre sa façon de penser.» Brass ne quitta jamais le regarda de Grissom, attendant la moindre de ses réactions.

«Et aujourd'hui? Que c'est il passé?» Grissom se pinça les lèvres.

"Aujourd'hui" Brass commença, pensif, "Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu plus dur a expliquer. Aujourd'hui, elle est arrivée en retard sur la scène de crime. Ce n'est pas que ca n'arrive jamais, mais là elle avait 30 min de retard. Et quand j'ai commencé à rigoler à ce propos, elle est devenue agressive. Alors j'ai laissé couler, mais plus tard j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans son SUV et elle avait un sac de Barnes & Noble à l'arrière, avec une carte pour Noël.»

«Et quel rapport avec moi ?»

«Tout justement, Gil. Toi et moi le savons. Les gens s'envoient rarement des cartes à eux-mêmes.» Brass regarda brièvement dans le couloir. «Cette fille a des sentiments pour toi, tout comme tu en as pour elle.»

Grissom ouvrit sa bouche doucement et réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pouvait dire, tout en regardant ses mains. «Jim... Je…»

"Je sais. Je sais. Tu ne veux pas en parler. Mon Dieu, Gil, je pense que tu ne veux même pas y penser.» Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. «J'étais dans la salle d'interrogation avec toi je te rappel. Je suis inspecteur et même si je ne l'étais pas, tout le monde aurait pu comprendre de qui tu parlais. Fais moi une faveur, fais toi une faveur ou plutôt, fais lui une faveur: prend une décision. Peu importe ta décision, il faut que tu fasses un choix.»

"Jim, j'ai écouté les conseils de quelqu'un il y a peu, et les choses sont devenus pires."

"Parce que tu n'as pas pris de décision." Il soupira. «Je ne veux pas te juger. Je suis juste là en tant qu'ami." Brass laissa Grissom dans son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées.

La fin de leur nuit arrivait et il vit Sara dans les couloirs avec Warrick cette fois. Ils marchaient collé l'un à l'autre, leurs armes se touchant délicatement par moment. Grissom se rappelait d'une époque où il pouvait marcher serré à coté d'elle comme ca. Tout le monde le rendait jaloux.

Grissom savait que c'était égoïste de sa part. A chaque fois qu'il pensait perdre Sara, il allait droit vers elle et trouvait quelque chose qui la gardait près de lui, un mot, un regard, un simple geste. Et après ca, il l'oubliait et la repoussait jusqu'à la fois d'après. Dès qu'elle se rapprochait trop, il la repoussait. C'était vraiment très égoïste de sa part.

Nick entra dans le bureau de Grissom. «Vous voulez venir boire un verre avec nous, Gris?»

Grissom le regarda, clairement dérangé par son interruption. Il était en train de fixer Nick quand Sara entra elle aussi dans le bureau. Elle lui fit un de ses sourire, et Grissom fondit a cette vue.

«Hey Nick» elle le tapota sur l'épaule. «T'es arrivé avant moi. Heureusement qu'on n'avait pas parié la dessus.» Sara retourna son attention vers Grissom. «Alors tu viens avec nous?»

«Merci à tout les deux pour l'offre, mais j'ai des obligations ici, au labo." Son ton était neutre, et pour une fois, Grissom en fut étonné. L'indifférence… peut être était ce la bonne solution.

«Tu vas rater une super omelette, Gris» Sara lui répondit, le sourire au visage.

Grissom la regarda par dessus ses lunettes. Son regard fixé sur son sourire. Il était dur de respecter sa nouvelle décision: Neutralité, abstention.

«Allez Grissom.. A manger.» Nick insistait.

«Grisssssom…» Sara le pria. «C'est moi qui paye.» Ce sourire…

«Allez mec, comment vous pouvez dire non à ca ?» C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Jour après jour, il était de plus en plus difficile de refuser ce que lui proposait Sara.

«Grissom s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège. «Allez y les gars. Amusez vous. Je vous verrai ce soir." Et il retourna à son travail.

Déçus, Nick et Sara le laissèrent. Grissom la regarda s'éloigner. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il vit Sara agrippé le bras de Nick. Il voulait être cet homme, celui dont elle prenait le bras, sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

«Grissom» Il était encore endormi quand il répondit.

«Gris.» Cette voix n'avait pas besoin d'introduction.

Immédiatement ses yeux furent grand ouverts. Qu'y avait-il? Était-elle blessée? Son esprit partait dans tous les sens. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle en plein milieu de la journée? Non. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Ou bien est ce qu'elle faisait en sorte de ne pas l'inquiéter?

«Qu'est ce qui se passé mon cœur ?» Les mots étaient encore sorti tout seuls. Quand son cœur prenait le dessus sur son esprit, le mot «mon cœur» était toujours celui qui sortait en premier. En faite, ce mot était toujours sur le point de sortir.

Silence. Silence mortel. Elle avait bien entendu ses mots. Sara réfléchi un moment, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi elle l'appelait. C'était tellement mignon quand il laissait échapper ces mots, même plus satisfaisant pour elle que les fois où il susurrait son prénom. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps.

«Sara ?» Grissom demanda, hésitant.

Elle entendait sa voix. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. «Gris… Grissom, je me demandais…» Sara essayait de dire une phrase censée. «Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je… J'étais là, assise, à ruminer… Tu penses qu'on pourrait parler ?»

«Sara, c'est le milieu de la journée.. Qu'est ce qui se passe?» Il essayait d'avoir un ton neutre, mais il savait que c'était en vain. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de cette conversation sans la blesser encore une fois.

«Je sais.. Je suis désolée. J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pense beaucoup en ce moment… à propos de beaucoup de chose. Peut être qu'on pourrait parler plus tard?»

Sa voix le suppliait. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

«Bien sur Sara. On pourra parler plus tard.»

«Merci» Sara soupira. Il pouvait entendre le soulagement dans sa voix.

«Hm hm…» Il se détestait a ce moment. Le cœur de Sara allait finir par vraiment être briser, tout autant que le sien. Pourquoi continuait il à leur faire subir ca? Grissom ferma les yeux et l'écouta respirer dans le combiné.

«Grissom ?» demanda Sara d'une voix incertaine.

«Oui Sara ?» il répondit presque aussi doucement qu'elle.

«Bonne nuit Grissom.»

«Bonne nuit Sara.»

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Sara écouta le silence qui s'ensuivit, le combiné toujours pressé contre son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux le voir dans son cœur. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cette seconde. Est-ce qu'il souriait? Non, probablement pas. Il devait plutôt être en plein désarroi.

Il essayait de faire ami ami avec elle et elle, de son coté, elle le poussait à prendre des décisions rapidement. Et là, elle se disait qu'elle avait du le pousser trop fort et elle allait certainement le perdre pour toujours.

Elle voulait être beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie pour lui. Pourquoi avait elle téléphoné à Grissom? Elle se sentait si vulnérable. Elle était faible, surtout quand Grissom était concerné et ca la tuait de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur son cœur.

Elle espéra un bref instant qu'il oublie cet appel téléphonique. Qu'il prétende qu'elle n'ai jamais appelé, comme il le faisait d'habitude.


	5. Chapter 5

La vie avait repris son court, la peine était revenue. Des tensions étaient réapparues le jour après l'appel. Grissom faisait semblant que cet appel n'avait jamais eu lieu. Sara en avait fait autant. C'était beaucoup plus facile comme ca. Pourquoi faire face à tout ca après tout ?

«Ca va être une nuit difficile ce soir.» dit Grissom en entrant dans la salle de repos. "Chacun aura une affaire, je vous laisse choisir laquelle." il laissa ses papiers au milieu de la table. "A part toi Greg, on a besoin de toi au labo pour les analyses, le nouveau technicien ADN est malade." Sur ce, il sortit du bureau avant d'entrer les protestations de son équipe.

Ils se jetèrent tous sur les papiers en même temps et allaient commencer à se disputer des enquêtes, quand Greg prit la parole : "est ce qu'il a décidé de ne plus quitter le labo ?"

Ils se regardèrent tous, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils restèrent assit en silence, leurs assignations à la main.

Nick fut le premier à rompre le silence, nerveusement «Il est toujours là où on l'attend le moins. C'est

Grissom quoi.»

Warrick le suivit : «il nous bat toujours sur les scènes de crime d'habitude. Là, on dirait que pour lui les scènes de crime n'existent que sur papier." Il secoua son morceau de papier pour accentuer ce qu'il disait."Allez les gars, allons y avant que les corps se refroidissent." Catherine leur répondit. "Ne pensons pas trop a tout ça. il a juste pas mal de boulot a rattraper, y'a eu pas mal de boulot dernièrement." Elle le couvrait et détestait Grissom pour ca. Elle était dégoutée qu'il soit reparti dans ses mauvaises habitudes.

Sara ne dit pas un mot. Elle se leva de son siège et partit directement à son casier pour attraper son manteau. Les autres restèrent dans la salle de repos à contempler leurs assignations pour la nuit. Catherine rattrapa Sara.

"Sara ? Tout va bien ? Je te trouve très calme face tout ca." dit elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Sara imita un sourire et répondit : "Ouais, ca va. Pourquoi ca n'irait pas ?"

"Tu es juste bien silencieuse, c'est tout. Écoute, si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, laisse moi savoir."

"J'ai quelques préoccupations, mais rien qui ne passera pas avec du temps." Sara regarda le sol, nerveusement.

"Est ce que Grissom a fait quelques chose ?" demanda Catherine en relevant un peu les sourcils.

Sara regarda vivement Catherine, ses défenses s'effondrant les unes après les autres. "Hm... Pourquoi est ce que ca aurait un rapport avec Grissom ?"

"Wouah ! Tranquille. C'était juste une question. Je sais que parfois il agit sans vraiment penser, et en

ce moment, vu son humeur... Je pensais que peut être il aurait dit quelque chose de pas vraiment...amical ?"

"Non, en faite, il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé depuis un bon moment." Sara regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ca, car cela révélait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu en dire.

Catherine la regarda quelques minutes de plus, sans un mot. Elle voyait dans le regard de Sara que celle-ci était blessée. Les deux femmes se battaient intérieurement, sachant très bien qu'aucun mot ne pourrait arranger la situation.

"Bon" Sara reprit "Tu as raison... Mon corps se refroidit." Elle la regarda de nouveau avec un sourire forcé. "Je te vois plus tard Cath."

Grissom était assit sur le bord de son bureau, se pinçant le nez. Le mal de tête était de retour et revenait de plus en plus souvent. Mais il préférait ce mal de tête au mal qu'il devait supporter dans son cœur.

Il vit passer chaque membre de son équipe devant son bureau. Tous le regardaient en passant. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

A la fin de leur nuit de travaille, Grissom était à fond dans une affaire. Son mal de tête était à peu près supportable. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son équipe passer devant son bureau avant de partir dormir.

Tout le monde à part la grande brunette. Elle se tenait de nouveau dans le chambranle de sa porte, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Son sourire était irradiant, mais il pouvait y voir de la nervosité.

Grissom la regarda, son Cœur battant férocement dans ses Oreilles. Fais attention Gil. Il ôta ses lunettes.

«Tu as une minute pour parler ?» Sara demanda.

"Je suis plutôt occupé." Grissom était nerveux. Il se frotta la bouche "J'ai pas mal d'affaire à classer."

«Je peux t'aider.» Elle secoua des épaules «Si tu veux»

"Sara…" Grissom regarda ses mains. " je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Ok, Grissom. Passe une bonne journée." Ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Doucement, elle s'éloigna, en soupirant. Au moment où Grissom regarda à nouveau dans sa direction, elle était partie.

Elle marchait les yeux fermés. Ses pieds semblaient connaitre le chemin par cœur. Elle s'était promis de ne plus se sentir ridicule face à Grissom et voilà que ca arrivait encore. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de si particulier pour qu'elle agisse ainsi?

A chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, un morceau de son cœur disparaissait. Un morceau d'elle-même mourrait à chaque fois qu'il la repoussait. Ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus la rendaient folle. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas être attire par lui, par son regard, mais c'était tellement difficile.

Elle roula jusqu'à chez elle en pensant à tout ce qu'elle aimerait lui dire. Elle voulait le détester. Mais non. Grissom n'était pas une personne qui arrivait à agir en conséquence de ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et Sara l'excusait.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, elle repensa à ces cinq dernières années. A partir du jour où elle avait reçu l'appel de Grissom à San Francisco, l'appel où il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Après ca, Norman s'était écrasé à ses pieds et elle avait enfin réentendu le son de sa voix. Elle le revoyait se tourner vers elle. Il était heureux, vivant.

C'était il y a très longtemps, et tout avait changé. Ce qu'elle pensait possible à l'époque lui semblait n'être qu'un simple rêve, un rêve qui s'évaporait de jour en jour. Chaque jour qu'il passait enfermer dans son bureau était un jour de plus où elle rentrait chez elle, seule.

Les pensées qui lui apportaient tellement de joie au début, ne lui apportaient maintenant que de la tristesse. Chaque jour en voyant ses yeux bleus, elle se rappelait qu'elle n'aurait jamais accès à lui. Il avait été proche d'elle à une époque.

Était-elle la cause de tout ceci ? Est-ce qu'elle avait trop lu dans ses intentions? Avait-elle tout ruiné entre eux en voulant se rapprocher de lui? Il était distant, intouchable, maintenant. Le Grissom qui était marrant autrefois avait disparu et elle avait peur d'être la cause de ce changement.

Elle pleura désespérément cette nuit là. Sachant qu'elle aimait un homme qui la faisait souffrir. Ses rêves. Son futur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Grissom, et elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais.

De son coté, Grissom était effondré dans son canapé, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il venait d'avaler une pilule pour la migraine. Son mal de tête devenait tellement courant ces derniers temps.

Grissom était soulagé et dégouté en même temps. Il ne serait donc jamais heureux en même temps que Sara? Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit proche de lui, amis pas trop en même temps. Il se sentait misérable.

Les semaines devinrent des mois, et les mois se changèrent en saison. Le printemps revint et le sourire de Sara avec. Et Grissom aimait regarder ce sourire. Elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait. Son sourire irradiait son entourage et rendait son visage entier vivant. Grissom trouvait ca très difficile de ne pas la regarder quand elle riait à une blague ou qu'elle souriait après avoir bouclé une affaire. Un simple sourire de sa part l'envoyait au 7eme ciel.

Les tensions commençaient à s'atténuer à nouveau. Tous les membres de l'équipe avait ressenti cette tension entre Grissom et Sara, mais personne n'en avait soufflé mot. Leur travail n'avait pas pâti de cet état. Ils étaient, après tout, de grands professionnels.

Le temps avait aide Sara et Grissom a retravailler ensemble, sans tension inadéquate. Ils travaillaient tellement bien ensemble. Ils savaient ce que l'autre voulait sans même poser de questions. Ils se faisaient confiances.

Tant que Sara ne souffrait plus, Grissom savait qu'il pouvait se retenir de l'attirer à lui. Elle était avec lui. Elle était heureuse. Il n'en demandait pas plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Allez deux petits chapitres pour ce soir...Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos encouragements...

Sara avait l'impression que sa nuit ne se finirait jamais. Elle était sur une des affaires les plus difficiles de ces derniers mois. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment l'affaire en elle même qui était difficile, mais le contexte de cette histoire. Elle était très affectée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était à l'extérieur du labo, sur la parking,les bras posés sur une balustrade. La douce chaleur des nuits de Las Vegas lui soufflait au visage, mais Sara avait quand même froid. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge.

Grissom de son coté observait Sara, caché à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. il la voyait posé contre la balustrade. il avait attendu pour voir à quel point elle serait affectée par cette affaire. e retour au labo avait été lourd de silence. Sara n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'elle avait fini d'examiner le lieu du crime. En faite, en y repensant, Grissom ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendu parler depuis le moment où ils étaient entrés dans la maison.

Sara tremblait, malgré la chaleur. Elle se souvenait de chaque moment de cette nuit.

Ce jeudi, elle était arrivée au labo en avance, comme à son habitude, pour finir des papiers de la veille, quand un 419 était arrivé. Grissom était alors entré dans la salle de repos, où Sara finissait ses papiers et avait marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible. C'est au moment où Grissom vit le visage incrédule de Sara qu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

"419, un mort, une scène de crime" lui dit il une nouvelle fois. "CSi, boulot... ca te dit quelques chose ?" Son irritation se ressentait dans le ton de sa voix. "Kit. Dans deux minutes à la voiture." il semblait mort de l'intérieur. Sara soupira. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche. Elle ne l'avait vu énervé que très rarement, et jamais après elle. Et elle n'allait pas changer ca ce soir. En réponse à Grissom, Sara ferma son dossier en cours, et se leva pour le suivre.

Grissom semblait presque heureux qu'elle ne lui ai pas répondu.Il ramassa son propre kit tout en la regardant. Il ne dormait plus ces derniers temps et la veille encore moins que les autres jours. Et malgré son dégout profond pour la paperasse, il aurait préféré ce soir, se plonger dans ses dossiers ou faire une ou deux expérimentations au labo. Il voulait se reposer. Il n'avait pas eu un seul jour de congé en 2 mois.

Dans la voiture, sur le trajet pour la scène de crime, Sara le regarda rapidement plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou énervé, il avait l'air fatigué. Il regardait droit devant lui, mais son regard était vide, alors qu'en principe il était tout excité à l'idée d'une nouvelle scène de crime, d'un nouveau puzzle à résoudre.

Sara se sentait mal pour lui. Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'ennuyait, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Il ne le dirait sans doute jamais à personne, Grissom était beaucoup trop têtu et fier de lui pour ca, mais Sara savait qu'il en avait vraiment besoin maintenant. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais elle savait qu'il serait encore plus blessé si il ressentait que Sara le sentait démuni.

A première vu, le crime semblait ordinaire. Personne à part l'officier de garde n'était entré dans la maison, et le corps les attendait. Grissom et Sara arrivèrent en premier sur les lieux du crime, juste quelques secondes avant Brass. Celui ci les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. il s'arrêta pour parler à l'officier pendant que Griss et Sara entraient plus profondément dans la maison.

Le fer. L'odeur dans la maison était intense. Il était presque difficile de respirer comme il faut. Les deux CSI enfilèrent leurs gants en latex en même temps tout en continuant leur exploration de la maison. Rien ne semblait être en désordre au rez de chaussée, ils montèrent donc au premier. La chambre, qui était la vraie scène du crime, les attendait.

En entrant dans la pièce, Sara en eut le souffle coupé. L'odeur de fer lui rempli les poumons. un homme était étendu sur le lit dans une position inconcevable, du sang coulait encore de son bras ouvert sur la moquette. Grissom porta son regard sur Sara. Il y trouva de la peur et de la douleur. Son passé la rattrapait.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Sara ne ressorte dans la pièce en marmonnant : "Je vais voir Brass et voir si y'a des témoins."

Sachant que les mots ne seraient d'aucun réconfort pour elle, Grissom approuva sa sortie d'un mouvement de tête. Il voulait lui laisser le temps d'absorber la scène qui était devant eux. Même si elle était une excellente CSI, il savait que c'était très dur pour elle de faire face à son passé. Sa sortie vu rapide et silencieuse.

Dehors, Sara alla droit sur Brass "Où est la femme ?" demanda t elle. "Le suspect ?"' répondit il. "Elle est dans une des voiture de flic. La fille est dans l'ambulance. Aucune des deux ne parlent."

Sara porta tout de suite son attention sur la femme, la suspecte. Les gyrophares de la voiture banalisée se reflétaient sur le visage tuméfiéde la femme. Le cœur de Sara se resserra quand elle découvrit l'aspect général de cette femme. Son cou, ses bras, ses poignets étaient en aussi mauvais état que son visage. Sara jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille assise dans l'ambulance. Ses longs cheveux bruns ne cachaient pas les marques qu'elle avait elle aussi sur le visage. Son regard en disait bien plus que Sara n'aurai voulu.

Les années semblèrent disparaitre. Sara avait l'impression de remonter le temps. Elle revoyait des images de son enfance, en flashback. Les gouttes de sang sur les murs. Le tee-shirt déchiré de la femme. Le couteau toujours enfoncé dans le torse de l'homme. Les marques de coup. L'odeur de bière et de fer. Le regard vide de la petite fille. Des larmes commencèrent à jaillir des yeux de Sara.

De nouveau sur le parking du labo, la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière elle la ramena soudainement à la réalité. Elle cacha ses larmes et se supplia de rester forte. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la voit faible, surtout des policiers. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir la pitié dans le regard des autres. Grissom était le seul à tout savoir sur sa vie, et parfois elle ne supportait pas qu'il en sache autant. Elle ne voulait pas désappointer Grissom et elle ne voulait pas que lui, la voit encore une fois faible, ou humaine.

Ses pensées vagabondaient dans tous les sens quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration juste au moment où elle sentit un souffle lui effleurer le cou et elle entendit quelqu'un qui se raclait la gorge. Elle bondit de surprise et se raccrocha à une balustrade


	7. Chapter 7

"Ce n'est que moi, Sara." lui dit Grissom.

"Je..; Je vais bien... J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air."

"Tu regardes le même point depuis 45 minutes. Ca fait beaucoup d'air." il continuait à parler au dos de Sara. Sa respiration chatouillait le cou de Sara et une de ses oreilles.

"Tu me regardais ?"

"Est ce que tu serais fâché si je répondais oui ?" Grissom demanda t il doucement, essayant de trouver le courage de continuer.

"Sara... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que ce crime était horrible, et que ca te replonge dans de mauvais souvenirs."

"Je vais bien, Grissom. Vraiment. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu m'as déjà vu au pire de ma forme et là... ca va... pour le moment."

"C'est ce qui m'inquiète Sara..." Sa voix se cassa et il se perdit le court de ses pensés un court instant. "Je... enfin... Je... Je suis ici si tu as besoin de parler."

Grissom était tellement près d'elle que le cœur de Sara s'emballa. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se sentit prête à discuter, sans pleurer.

"Ca avait l'air... si réel. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas ressentir d'émotions. Je me sentais totalement démunie." Sara se battit contre les larmes. "Cette petite fille, Grissom... est ce que tu as vu son regard ?"

"Sara…"

Sara sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle savait que Grissom allait lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ressente les choses d'un point de vu si personnel. Il fallait qu'elle laisse ses émotions au placard et ne penser qu'aux indices. Lui, ne montrait jamais aucune émotion et il aurait voulu que les gens autour de lui en fassent de même.

Furieusement, Sara se retourna. Seulement, elle n'était pas consciente de la proximité de Grissom. Leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux ne bougea. Les yeux de Sara plantés dans ceux de Grissom. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Tout ce que Sara voulait dire s'évanouit dans la nature à l'instant où elle rencontra son regard. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi fatiguée que plutôt dans la nuit, mais il avait l'air de se faire du souci.

Même si il avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il était toujours d'une stature imposante face à elle. Elle était pressée entre Grissom et la balustrade du parking. Elle ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger, et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas bouger Grissom était trop prêt d'elle pour qu'elle puisse penser correctement.

"Sara, si tu as besoin de repos, de temps pour digérer tout ca, je m'en sortirais bien tout seul." Grissom parlait doucement tout en ne perdant pas le regard de Sara.

Un sourire se dessina sur le bord des lèvres de Sara. «Je n'ai pas besoin de repos. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Ce que je veux, c'est…» Sara détourna son regard.

"Réussir à faire de ce monde un Monde Parfait, Sara ?"

Elle retourna son visage vers lui une nouvelle fois. «Si je peux aider ne serais ce qu'une personne sur Terre, alors ca vaut le coup.» «Mais ca ne s'arrêtera jamais à une seule personne, Sara. Il y aura toujours une personne de plus à sauver. Tu dois prendre du temps pour toi.»

"Me dit un home qui ne fait même pas ca pour lui-même. Tu veux que j'arrête de ressentir les choses? Tu veux que je me sépare de ce qui fait de moi un être humain? On a déjà parlé de tout ca Grissom, je ne peux pas et surtout, je ne veux pas. Ces personnes ont besoin que l'on parle pour elles, et puisque il en est ainsi, je le fais. Je ne les laisserais pas tomber.»

"Personne ne te demande de les laisser tomber. Mais il faut que tu prennes du temps pour toi. Tu es humaine Sara. Tu as besoin de ressentir les choses, mais si tu ne pense qu'à tes sentiments en oubliant les indices, tu vas finir par te détruire.»

"On dirait un psy… Ensuite tu vas me dire que je suis trop forte pour laisser les choses m'affecter autant au boulot ?" Grissom réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. «Non, tu es beaucoup trop forte pour que tes émotions affectent ton boulot.»

Sara fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose, mais aucun son ne dépassa ses lèvres. Elle regarda Grissom droit dans les yeux.

Il continua à parler, presque dans un murmure, les yeux fermés. "Tu te bats pour ce que tu crois être juste. Tu sais exactement ce que tu veux et tu poursuis cet objectif. Tu rentres dans chaque affaire avec toute ton âme. Tu creuses le moindre indice jusqu'à l'arrestation des coupables, sans te soucier de ce que les gens pensent autour de toi. Ce sont de très grandes qualités Sara. Tu donnes sans rien attendre en retour.» Il rouvrit les yeux. «Ce qui me fais peur c'est que tu donnes trop de toi-même. Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas te perdre.»

Sara en resta sans voix, la bouche à moitié ouverte. C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait autant à elle, avec autant de douceur. Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans les airs un moment.

C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour Sara. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Grissom et le repoussa gentiment quelques centimètres plus loin, mais instinctivement, Grissom se resserra contre elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'éloigner. Il attrapa ses poignets, ce qui surprit Sara. Il la serrait sans la serrer. Elle aurait pu facilement le repousser, mais quelque chose la forçait à ne pas bouger.

"Gris–"

"Sshh. Ecoute moi une seconde." Grissom lui demanda t il doucement. Il attrapa ses mains et les posa sur son torse, à plat et les recouvrit de ses propres mains. «Je reste toujours assez silencieux, à observer les gens. Quand je décide de parler, ce n'est que rarement avec mes propres mots.»

Il prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer. «Sara, chacun traite les choses à sa façon, en fonction de son expérience personnel. Essayer de ne pas penser au passé ou prétendre que le passé n'a pas existé ne sert à rien.» Il respira encore une fois. «Sara…» Grissom ferma ses yeux une nouvelle fois.

"Grissom, on a pas à faire ça. Je... Je sais… J'ai besoin d'accepter mon passé. J'essaye. Vraiment. Ca... Ca va aller."

Les yeux toujours fermés, Grissom lui répondit : "Je ne m'inquiète plus que pour toi maintenant."

"Le labo ? Ce putain de labo ? Tu es inquiet pour le labo ?" Sara le repoussa énergiquement et s'éloigna de lui tout aussi vite. Elle secoua sa tête, énervée, et s'agrippa à la balustrade tellement fort que ses mains devinrent blanches.

Grissom la regarda quelques seconds. «Non Sara. Oublie le labo. Je n'en ai rien à foutre du labo. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est cette femme qui est debout devant moi et qui est blessée profondément. Et je sais qu'elle est blessée à cause de moi.»

Ses paroles lui rentrèrent dedans de plein fouet. Les larmes jaillirent presque instantanément de ses yeux. Tout ce dont elle rêvait était finalement à sa portée. La nuit avait été un véritable enfer et tout autour d'elle l'empêchait de respirer. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde pour se soutenir.

Inconsciemment, Grissom s'approcha d'elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Tout semblait naturel, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pose sa main sur le corps de Sara auparavant. Il lui massa légèrement les épaules. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Grissom ne se souciait pas des regards qui pourraient être posés sur lui à cet instant.

"Grissom, tu ne peux pas continuer à me faire ca." La voix de Sara tremblait, et elle ne faisait rien pour le cacher. «Tu n'arrêtes pas de me provoquer par des gentillesses et deux secondes après, tu me repousses. Je…» Sara se dégagea de l'emprise de Grissom et lui fit face, cherchant son regard. Il avait l'air apeuré, blessé. Sara fit son maximum pour ignorer les battements trépident de son cœur. Sa voix prit de l'ampleur. "Quand je te donnerai ma démission ce soir, j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ca. Ne te pose pas de questions. Je ne te demande que de signer cette lettre et dans deux semaines, je serai hors de ta vue.»

Sur ce, Sara s'éloigna vers l'immeuble. Elle avait besoin de voir d'autres personnes. Elle ne voulait plus être seule avec Grissom. Celui-ci la regarda s'éloigner, les battements de son cœur semblèrent s'arrêter quand elle disparu dans les couloirs du labo.

Les deux heures restantes avant la fin de la nuit passèrent très doucement. Grissom voulait que cette nuit se finisse rapidement. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner du labo, d'être chez lui, seul. Sara n'avait pas réapparu dans les couloirs du labo depuis leur discussion.

Grissom était sur le point de quitter le labo quand il entendit une conversation. Une conversation entre Nick et Greg, qui étaient dans le couloir et qui n'avaient pas fait attention à la présence de Grissom.

«Ouais, je l'ai vu un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien.» Nick répondit à Greg.

«On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas partante pour des heures sup.»

"Je suis sérieux, mec. Elle avait l'air énervé. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'elle a hurlé sur Hodge y'a une heure de ca.» Nick secoua la tête et aperçu Grissom «Hey Griss vous avez vu Sara?» Grissom ne sut que répondre. Il passa son chemin en secouant la tête. «J'étais dans mon bureau toute la nuit. Elle avait sa propre affaire à résoudre.»

Nick sembla surpris par la réaction de Grissom. Peut être qu'il savait quelque chose sur Sara, qu'il savait pourquoi elle était aussi énervée, mais Nick ne poussa pas la discussion plus loin.


	8. Chapter 8

Grissom avait tourné dans son lit pendant 6 heures, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais au bout de ces 6 heures, il se résigna et sortit faire une ballade. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas Las Vegas en pleine journée, mais là, la foule des badauds et touristes étaient exactement ce qui lui fallait. Voir de parfaits étrangers interagir entre eux était le meilleur moyen pour lui de ne plus penser à ses problèmes.

Après trois heures de promenade, Grissom ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Il remonta dans sa voiture et partit directement au labo. Marcher dans le labo lui paraissait soudain étonnement étrange. Il savait que Sara était sérieuse concernant sa démission et le fait d'entrer dans le labo accentua la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur.

Il occupa les premières heures à remplir des papiers jusqu'à l'arrivée de son équipe. Sara entra dans son bureau directement et lui déposa une enveloppe sur son bureau, devant lui. Elle resta plantée là, à le regarder. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'enveloppe avant de reporter son visage sur elle. Il ôta ses lunettes en soufflant.

«Sara, je pense qu'on a besoin de parler de ca. C'est…»

"Il n'y a rien à discuter. Je retourne à San Francisco. Je pars dans deux semaines.» Lui répondit elle sèchement. «A moins que tu ne veuilles que je partes plus tôt.»

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes du tout !"

"Non, ne fais pas ca, Ok ? Si tu me sors encore un de tes discours sur le fait que le labo à besoin de moi, je ne veux pas l'entendre. On a déjà parlé de tout ca. Pourquoi je suis resté la première fois, je ne le comprends pas, mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.»

"Assis toi." Grissom lui demanda. Voyant le regard de défi de Sara, il ajouta : "S'il te plait." Son ton de voix était doux.

Sara soupira mais s'installa face à Grissom. Tout ceci l'énervait profondément. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et croisa ses jambes.

"Confortable ?"

"Parfait !"

"Bien." Grissom pencha légèrement la tête et fit une petite grimace avec sa bouche. «Je crois que tu as besoin de réfléchir a tout ca un peu plus. Je ne vais pas signer cette lettre.»

"Alors ne la signe pas. Je m'en fou. Je m'en vais de toute façon. Je peux rester encore deux semaines et finir tout mon boulot, ou partir maintenant.»

"Et en quoi ca t'avancera ?"

"En tout.. et en rien. Mais je me sentirais beaucoup mieux après ca."

"Qu'est ce qui te ferait rester ?"

Sara se redressa dans son siège. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Grissom. Elle se pencha un peu. «Putain Grissom. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux jouer à ca avec moi ? Je ne suis pas une de tes petites expérience. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire croire qu'il y a des raisons pour que je reste.» Sara était en colère. «Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire rester cette fois. Tu n'y arriveras pas.»

"Et pourtant. Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

Sara secoua sa tête vigoureusement et se leva d'un bond, s'appuyant sur le bureau de Grissom. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux tout en se penchant vers lui. Elle murmura: «C'est toi qui me force à partir.»

Ce regard aurait pu apeurer plus d'une personne, mais pas Grissom. Non, lui sourit presque en disant: «Je préférerais te forcer à venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ce matin.»

Son regard s'adoucit et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Sara arrêta de le fixer et se redressa en secouant la tête. «Je…» Elle soupira. «Je ne comprend pas. 6 ans. 6 putains d'années, Grissom. 6 ans que tu t'amuses à ce jeu. Et j'en ai marre de ce jeu. J'en ai marre de Vegas." Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Grissom, ses yeux bleus étaient différents des autres fois.

"Je comprends que tu me détestes, tu en as tout à fait le droit. Je n'ai rien fait comme il faut ces dernières années. Je ne t'ai pas dit la seule chose importante à dire… ce que je ressens pour toi.»

Sara écarquilla les yeux, complètement perdue, incertaine. «Quoi?»

Catherine entra dans le bureau à ce moment là. «Désolée de vous couper mais on t'attend pour les assignations Gil. On voudrait travailler. Et vous en attendant, vous discutez.»

Ni Sara ni Grissom ne la regardèrent. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Grissom réussit quand même à dire: «Cath, y'a rien ce soir.»

"Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

Grissom soupira et répondit sèchement : "Et bien… J'imagine que vous pouvez tous trouver des affaires non classées ou vous pouvez aller aider quelqu'un qui est sur une affaire en ce moment. Je suis sur qu'avec tous les crimes qui se passent à Vegas, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer.»

Catherine roula des yeux et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il jouait ces deux là, mais l'arrogance de Grissom l'énervait à un point. Elle aurait aimé hurler. Mais à la place, elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Nick, Greg et Warrick attendaient dans la salle de repos. Elle se jeta dans une chaise. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, mais personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. Elle leur exposa brièvement la situation.

Nick tenta : "Tu sais, Sara était vraiment énervée ce matin."

Warrick le suivit : "Bobby a dit quelque chose genre que Sara démissionnait."

"On aura pas autant de chance. C'est une vrai boule de nerf cette fille et Grissom lui a toujours donné beaucoup d'attention.» Cath répondit froidement.

"Cath, on a tous fait des trucs dont on est pas fier et il a toujours été là pour nous.» Nick ajouta.

"Je ne le vois pas cocooner l'un d'entre nous !" Catherine était toujours très sèche.

Greg s'aventura dans la conversation. «Nick a raison. Grissom a toujours été là pour nous. Il doit se passer quelque chose d'important.»

Catherine n'aimait pas cette conversation. «Ce n'est pas ca. Sara fait son bébé et lui, il est tout à elle. Elle tourne tout au drame et finit toujours pas avoir le dernier mot. Elle fait ca depuis le premier jour de son arrivée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il l'a appelé à l'origine. Elle n'a aucune raison d'être ici.»

"Il l'a fait venir pour nous aider. Pourquoi elle, je ne sais pas, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il l'ai amené ici pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Holly, avant que les bœufs carottes ne s'en mêlent. C'est grâce à elle si je suis toujours là aujourd'hui.»

"C'est moi qui ai fait l'enquête! Elle est arrivé à la fin et à récolter tous les lauriers. Je te rappelle qu'elle t'a quand même accusé d'être en train de jouer au moment de la mort d'Holly!»

"Je m'en rappelle très bien. Et je me souviens aussi que c'est Grissom qui lui a demandé de faire cette enquête. J'étais très en colère contre elle sur le moment, oui, mais elle avait un job a finir. Si Grissom n'avait pas tout fait pour me sauver, Ecklie se serait fait un malin plaisir à m'envoyer la police des polices.» Warrick soutenait Sara et Grissom bec et ongles. «Il nous a tous couvert ou aider à un moment ou à un autre.»

Greg rajouta : "Il m'a donné une troisième chance pour devenir CSI."

Catherine le rembarra: «Une explosion, un test ADN, Ok… Ok… Mais quand même, je n'aime pas qu'elle traine dans le coin.»

Nick lui jeta un regard mauvais "Tu n'aimes juste pas ne plus être la seule femme CSI de l'équipe.»

Ils laissèrent Catherine dans la salle de repos et partirent à la recherche d'une affaire.

Pendant ce temps, Grissom et Sara étaient restés silencieux. Sara s'était réinstallée face à Grissom. Ils se jaugeaient, ne sachant quoi dire.

Finalement, Grissom attrapa l'enveloppe de Sara et la secoua devant lui: «Je peux?»

"Si c'est encore une de tes ruses pour m'obliger à rester, Monsieur Grissom, tu vas avoir de sacré problème." Sara lui fit une grimace.

"Je te promets que ce n'est pas une ruse. Mais je dois avouer que le fait que tu veuille retourner à San Francisco m'amène à prendre des mesures extraordinaires.» Grissom lui sourit tout en déchirant l'enveloppe et en la jetant dans sa corbeille à papier, derrière son épaule.

"Je crois qu'on devrait trouver quelque chose à faire avant que les gens ne commencent à jazzer."

"C'est trop tard pour ca, vu le nombre de personne qui sont passées devant mon bureau ces dernières minutes. Cependant, un corps m'attend en salle d'autopsie depuis la nuit dernière et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller parler au Doc.»

Sara se leva "J'espère que ce n'est pas un corps en décomposition, j'aime ce tee-shirt."

"Alors tu ferais mieux d'enfiler un des bleus de travail du labo." Grissom lui dit en la suivant. Sara étudia attentivement son visage. Son sourire coquin des dernières minutes avait fait place à son visage neutre de superviseur.


	9. Chapter 9

Allez encore deux chapitres pour ce soir... Vous avez de la chance que j'adore faire ca et qu'entre midi et deux je m'ennuie...lol Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.. Ca me rechauffe le coeur...lol

La nuit se passa relativement calmement. Aucun appel. Des affaires non classées furent classées et la paperasse diminua sur le bureau de Grissom. Tout le monde était plutôt content de ce manque d'activités pour une fois. 10 minutes avant la fin de la nuit, Grissom retrouva Sara dans la salle des indices. Il se colla derrière elle, heureux qu'elle soit seul.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : «Alors ? Ce déjeuner?»

Elle grimaça et devint un peu rouge : "Est ce que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?"

"Est ce que tu accepterais si c'était le cas ?"

So sourire illumina son visage. «Possible, mais mon patron m'oblige à aller déjeuner avec lui ce matin.»

Grissom haussa des épaules : «Et bien… tu pourrais peut être annuler et venir déjeuner avec moi à la place.» Il lui sourit. «J'ai entendu dire que c'était un goujat. Il passe son temps avec son microscope et rate toutes les bonnes choses de la vie."

Sara se tourna vers lui en lui souriant «Je ne dirais pas qu'il est un goujat, peut être qu'il lui arrive d'être un peu distrait par moment, mais pas un goujat. C'est mon patron. Si tu me promets quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'un simple déjeuner, je pourrais peut être annuler avec lui.»

"Hm… Et bien…" Grissom continuait à lui sourire. Il se pinça les lèvres et sortit de la pièce, sans un mot de plus.

Sara le regarda s'éloigner avant de finir d'emballer ses indices. Elle n'avait plus du tout la tête au travail. Elle était complètement ébahie par le fait que Grissom l'ai enfin invité à sortir avec lui et elle ne remarqua donc pas les personnes rassemblées derrière elle.

Sara se retourna pour découvrir Catherine. Elle était avec Greg, Nick, Warrick et Brass. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient là à la regarder.

Catherine montera ses collègues du doigt : «On se demandait si tu voulais venir déjeuner avec nous. On a tous très faim et comme pour une fois on finit tous à la même heure, ca semblait une bonne idée. On ne sait pas quand on pourra faire ca plus tard.»

"Hm…" Sara ne savait quoi répondre. "J'avais déjà un rendez-vous en quelque sorte…"

Ils furent tous très étonnés, et sentant le malaise, elle rajouta : «Hm.. Tout le monde vient?»

«Tous ceux qui sont ici, oui. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée des plans de notre célèbre superviseur. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques heures. Il est probablement enfermé dans un local obscur avec son cher microscope ou une de ses immondes petites bestioles.»

"Qui est où avec quoi ?" demanda Grissom qui venait d'arriver.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour le voir. Tous, sauf Catherine qui semblait très embarrassée. Elle se retourna bien après tout le monde: «On demandait juste à Sara si elle était intéressée par un déjeuner.»

Grissom la regarda en silence. Elle comprit ce regard:«Je leur disais que j'avais déjà un rendez-vous, mais ils essayaient de m'attirer vers la force obscure.»

Catherine l'interrompit : «Elle vient avec nous et toi aussi, Monsieur j'ai pas d'amis. On aura peut être pas d'autre chance de se retrouver tous ensemble de sitôt. Allons-y.»

Grissom suivit le groupe, Sara pas loin derrière lui. La vie avait une drôle façon de les aider. Vous avez ce que vous voulez et l'instant d'après… plus rien.

Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble. Cette nuit plutôt calme avait eu un bon effet sur tous les CSI. L'harmonie régnait de nouveau parmi eux.

Grissom regarda Greg reconduire Sara à sa voiture. «Tout va bien Sara?»

"Bien sur Greggo. Tout va bien, pourquoi ?"

«Tu avais l'air vraiment énervée hier. Et aujourd'hui, tu t'es disputé avec Griss.. J'étais juste inquiet pour toi.»

«C'était juste une affaire délicate. J'avais perdu la notion des choses un instant. Mais merci pour ton inquiétude à mon sujet.»

«Pas de problème. C'est à ca que les amis servent." Greg lui répondit. Il hésita un moment avant d'ajouter : "Ecoute, si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je suis là ? Je veux dire… pour quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux qu'on sorte un soir pour manger quelque chose ou.. peu importe…Je serais toujours là pour toi.»

Sara lui sourit, touché par la sincérité de Greg. «Merci. J'apprécie vraiment. Mais ca va pour le moment… Si jamais je m'effondre, je te ferais signe»

Tout le monde était sur le chemin de leur maison, quand le téléphone de Grissom résonna.

"Grissom."

"Tu me dois toujours un déjeuner. Ne t'imagine pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ca.»

"J'ai entendu dire que finalement tu étais sorti avec ton patron. Comment c'était?"

"Il y avait un peu trop de monde à mon gout."

Grissom ne put retenir un ricanement. «Va falloir arranger ca alors. Où est ce que tu es là?»

"Maintenant ? Sur le Strip. Je suis trop réveillé pour aller me coucher, alors je conduis.»

"Moi je préfère me promener dans les rues bondées."

"Tu veux de la compagnie ?" Sara lui demanda doucement.

"Tu viens de dire que tu ne supportais pas la foule."

"Tu prend tout trop a la lettre."

"Déformation professionnelle." Grissom répondit. «On pourrait juste continuer a traverser la ville comme ca. J'aime bien discuté avec la personne juste devant moi.»

Sara regarda dans son rétroviseur et découvrit Grissom qui lui faisait u petit signe de la main. «Salut.» Sara ria.

«Suis moi jusqu'à chez moi et raccompagne moi jusqu'à la porte, ca finira très bien notre presque sortie à tous les deux. Et demain matin, on pourra refaire une vraie sortie.»

"C'est carrément présomptueux de ta part de croire que j'aurais été le genre d'homme a te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte dès la première sortie."

"Peut être. Mais moi, je rentre chez moi là. Seul ou non, ca ne tient qu'à toi." Sara fit un petit signe de la main à Grissom et éteignit son téléphone.

Deux heures plus tard, Sara et Grissom était assit confortablement dans le canapé de celle ci. Ils riaient et discutaient. Pas de silence lourd et pesant, juste quelques secondes de silence confortable pour eux. Ils semblaient savoir parfaitement ce que l'un et l'autre pensait sans avoir à parler.

Grissom tendit la main vers elle et lui toucha délicatement le visage, caressant sa joue avec son pouce et son cou avec le reste de ses doigts. Sara sourit et rougit un instant.

Il se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux et gentil. Elle accueilli avec bonheur les lèvres de Grissom. L'électricité qui passa entre eux à ce moment sembla raviver de nombreuses années de passion. Ils étaient tous les deux sans voix quand il se recula de quelques centimètres, les laissant ainsi reprendre leur souffle.

"J'attendais ca depuis tellement longtemps." Soupira t elle.

"Ca valait le coup d'attendre non ?" Grissom l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles que je réponde à cette question."

Grissom s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Un petit sourire se forma doucement sur le bord des lèvres de Sara. Sara se força à ne pas rire en voyant le regard frustré de Grissom.

Sans hésitation, celui ci se repencha de nouveau cers Sara pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il bougea tellement rapidement, que Sara fut prise de court. Elle poussa un grognement de plaisir. Il la coucha sur le canapé, tout en continuant à l'embrasser fougueusement et en recouvrant son corps du sien. Sara essaya de trouver une position confortable et se laissa emporter par les baisers de Grissom.

Leurs mains exploraient chaque partie du corps de l'autre. La passion cachée de ces dernières années remontaient enfin à la surface, pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient petit à petit. Ils savouraient chaque seconde.

Grissom se releva à contre cœur du canapé. Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever également, sans un mot. Elle lui sourit timidement et lui serra la main un petit peu, tout en le menant à sa chambre. Ils laissèrent leur tee shirt et leurs chaussures dans le salon.

Le reste de leurs vêtements finirent vite au sol également, près du lit de Sara. Grissom aida Sara à se coucher. Leurs yeux restèrent un moment connectés, ne sachant pas s'il fallait aller plus loin ou non. Sara toucha la joue de Grissom puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Grissom" Sara soufflé quand celui ci commença a l'embrasser dans le cou.

Comble de Malheur pour eux, un téléphone se mit à vibrer. Sara ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Grissom se releva un peu et soupira. Ils espéraient tout les deux qu'ils ne faisaient que rêver. Il regarda par-dessus la tête de Sara et attrapa son téléphone qui était posé sur la table de nuit.

Sara s'enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, dégoutée, pendant que Grissom portrait le téléphone à son oreille.

"Grissom," dit il dégouté lui aussi.

La voix de Catherine résonna dans la chambre silencieuse de Sara. «Gil, on a un problème.»

"Je suis occupé Catherine, ca a intérêt à être important.»

"C'est assez important pour que moi j'ai été appelé. Alors c'est assez important pour toi aussi. En faite, c'est assez important pour que toute l'équipe soit appelée. L'équipe de jour à le FBI au cul sur cette affaire. C'est à propos de l'agent qui s'est fait descendre dans un casino il y a quelques semaines.»

«L'équipe de jour n'a rien à voir avec moi. Appelles Ecklie. C'est lui le chef du labo après tout.» Répondit Grissom sèchement.

«Je me fous royalement de l'équipe de jour moi aussi. Mais on a une autre affaire. Au moins 15 morts, si ce n'est plus. L'équipe de nuit et d'après midi va être sur cette affaire. Ecklie n'a pas la moindre idée de comment mener ce genre d'affaire.»

«Pourquoi est ce que tu as été la première appelé ?»

Catherine répondit alors : "Ecoute, on a pas le temps pour ca." Sachant qu'il ne raccrocherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse, elle continua: «Le sheriff a appelé chez toi. Comme tu n'as pas répondu, il m'a appelé. Et maintenant c'est moi qui t'appelles. Fin de l'histoire. Gil, viens vite, c'est tout. Le reste de l'équipe va être appelé d'ici peu."

Sans un mot de plus, Grissom raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Sara qui avait toujours la tête enfouie sous son oreiller. «Désolé.»

«Aucune raison pour ca. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les gens meurent. Mais là, pour le coup, je déteste mon boulot.»

"Ne le déteste pas trop, Sara. On va y aller pour plusieurs heures là.»

"Hein ?"

Le téléphone de Sara retentit. «Dring dring» Grissom dit en lui tendant son téléphone. Il commença à s'habiller pendant qu'elle décrochait.


	10. Chapter 10

Vingt minutes plus tard, Grissom et Sara arrivaient sur le parking du labo. Grissom espérait vraiment avoir une chemise de rechange dans son vestiaire. I savait que la journée allait être très longue.

La première chose que Greg lui dit quand il entra dans l'immeuble fut : "Vous ne portiez pas cette chemise tout à l'heure ?" Grissom ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails de sa vie privée avec Greg "Greg, ce que je porte et quand je le porte n'a rien à voir avec toi. Mais, puisque tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas encore rentré chez moi. Il m'arrive, parfois, de sortir, d'aller au cinéma, ou dans des parcs d'attraction, ou tout simplement me promener." Il changea vite de sujet. "Ok. Deux par voiture. On travaille en binôme aujourd'hui. Nick et Greg, Cath et Warrick, Sara tu es avec moi. L'équipe d'après midi sera avec nous en soutien. Ils s'occupent d'emballer les indices flagrants et dès qu'ils quittent la scène, c'est à nous de rentrer en jeu. Allons-y."

Il commença à sortir, mais s'arrêta en cours de route pour ajouter : "Oh... et les médias sont de partout. Vous savez quoi dire."

Nick dit alors : "Ouais. On ne parle pas, on ne sourit pas, on ne drague pas et on ne se gratte pas le derrière !"

"Je ne l'aurais pas dit mieux Nicky."

La journée était passée relativement vite et la nuit était sur sa fin. Sara était assise dans la salle de repos, avec devant elle des photos et des papiers. Elle se tenait la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Le soleil commençait à se lever et éclairait tous les bureaux.

Grissom entra dans la pièce et prit une chaise à côté de Sara. Il commença à lui raconter des trucs sur leur affaire e cours. Mais comme elle n'avait pas encore fait un seul geste depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule, tout en regardant dans le couloir si la place était libre. Sara sursauta.

"Mon Dieu ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas réellement arrivé !" Sara se frotta les yeux et émît un bâillement. Grissom la regarda en souriant, laissant sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna pour le regarder. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se sourirent.

"C'est normal Sara."

"Comment tu fais toi ? Comment tu arrives à tenir éveillé plusieurs jours de suite ?"

Grissom réfléchit une seconde : "Je ne sais pas. Je le fais, c'est tout. Mais... ca m'aide d'avoir de magnifiques yeux qui me regardent nuit après nuit."

Sara rougit juste au moment où Warrick entra dans la pièce à son tour. Elle le regarda entrer pendant que Grissom enlevait sa main de son épaule. "Je crois qu'il est tant que je rentre. Je ne suis plus tellement d'une grande aide vu mon état." Elle soupira, rangea ses dossiers et sourit aux deux hommes avant de sortir.

"Gris, on a les résultats pour..."

"Warrick" Grissom le coupa en baillant." On va laisser tout ca un petit peu. Des yeux reposés nous aideront plus. Les corps ne vont pas disparaitre. Rentre chez toi." Grissom lui tapota l'épaule. "On reprendra tout ca ce soir."

Warrick regarda Grissom s'éloigner dans les couloirs complètement ébahi. il n'avait jamais vu Grissom agir ainsi. Finalement, même les gens les plus forts avaient besoin de repos visiblement.

Grissom décrocha immédiatement son téléphone.

"Sidle."

"T'es chez toi ?"

"Très drôle ! Je ne suis même pas encore sorti de l'immeuble."

"Ets ce que ce serait présomptueux de ma part si, après avoir récupérer quelques affaires chez moi, je venais passer la journée avec toi ?"

Il entendit dans sa voix son sourire. "J'aimerais beaucoup. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée... J'espère juste pouvoir arriver entière chez moi. Et quand je suis fatiguée, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie."

"Tu es d'excellente compagnie tout le temps. Je te promets de te laisser dormir. J'arrive le plus vite possible."

"Dépêche toi, parce que si je dors le temps que tu arrives, tu vas me détester."

Ils raccrochèrent en souriant. Warrick avait entendu la conversation de Grissom et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi son superviseur était si pressé de rentrer finalement. Grissom était nu être humain comme les autres visiblement.

Nick avait lui aussi entendu la conversation, mais celle de Sara. "T'as un rendez-vous, Sara ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Elle se répéta sa conversation avec Grissom dans la tête. Non, Nick ne devait pas avoir compris avec qui elle parlait. "Un ami. On devait passer la journée ensemble hier mais on a du changer nos plans. Il veut venir aujourd'hui." Elle haussa des épaules. "Je ne vais quand même pas refuser. Si il a envie de passer sa journée à me regarder dormir..."

Grissom frappa à sa porte quarante cinq minutes plus tard. Elle lui ouvrit en baillant. "C'était limite mon pote. Cinq minutes de plus, et la porte restait fermée." il haussa un sourcil en souriant. il la regarda de bas en haut. Elle portait un vieux jogging LVPD et avait accroché ses cheveux. "Je peux entrer ?"

Elle bailla une nouvelle fois. "Je suppose puisque tu es là." Sara partit directement dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête en avant. Grissom la suivit et la regarda en souriant. "Tu ressembles à une scène de crime comme ca."

"J'ai l'impression d'un être une." Sara marmonna, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Grissom se changea rapidement avec son bas de pyjama vert et un vieux tee shirt LVPD lui aussi et se glissa vite sous les draps. "Sara... tu veux pas venir sous les draps avant de t'endormir ?"

Sara ne bougeait pas. "Shhh. Je dors."

"T'as déjà dormi un peu au labo. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver un tout petit peu d'énergie quelque part, non ?"

Elle ronchonna en se glissant sous les draps. Elle se tourna immédiatement face à sa table de nuit, tournant le dos à Grissom, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Je t'avais dit. Je suis trop fatiguée. Si on n'avait pas à retourner au boulot ce soir, je me serais fait un plaisir à rester réveillé, mais comme je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand on pourra dormir la prochaine fois, je..."

"Shhh. Relaxe toi. Viens pas ici." Grissom se rapprocha d'elle. Sara voulait ressentir la peau de Grissom contre la sienne, et malgré son envie de dormir, elle accepta les bras de Grissom. "Dors maintenant."

"Mmm. J'aime être dans tes bras." Sara chuchota.

"Tu es un vrai four. Je n'aurais pas du me glisser sous les draps finalement." Sara lui donna un coup de coude, mais Grissom la serra encore plus contre lui. Elle essaya de prendre une position confortable, pendant que Grissom lui embrassait le cou.

La respiration de Sara ralentit. En s'endormant, elle savaitqu'elle allait dormir merveilleusement bien. Mieux que ces dernières années. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer dans le futur, elle savait désormais que les bras de Grissom seraient toujours là pour la soutenir.

Grissom la regarda s'endormir paisiblement. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait en paix avec le reste du Monde. il n'était plus seul. Il avait quelqu'un pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il se passe.

"Merci Sara." chuchota t il. "Merci de m'avoir redonné la vie." Elle bougea un peu dans ses bras, mais ne se réveilla pas. Grissom s'endormi immédiatement avec le plus grand des sourire sur le visage.


	11. Chapter 11

Et hop...A creteil... Ah non, c'est pas ca... Allez Hop... Deux chapitres de plus.. Oui, laissez moi dans mon délire... Bonne lecture !!!

Sara grogna en se réveillant. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore ouverts mais elle sentait que le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher. C'était une habitude, depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait la nuit, son corps était habitué à se lever quand le soleil se couchait. A moins que ce ne soit les néons de Las Vegas qui ne la réveillent? Non, elle préférait croire à sa première idée.

Elle était dans ce moment entre réveil et sommeil. Quand la réalité rencontrait la fiction, et que les lignes entres ces deux là disparaissaient lentement. Cet instant où tout n'était ni bon, ni mauvais.

Elle grogna une nouvelle fois tout en se disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. La mémoire de la nuit précédente lui revenait petit à petit. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé? Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle avait peur d'être seul.

"Mmm..."

Le grognement étouffé qu'elle entendit dans son dos, lui donna la chair de pouls. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand d'un seul coup et se tourna d'un mouvement fluide. Elle fit ca tellement rapidement, que le lit n'eut même pas le temps de bouger. Sara était maintenant face à face avec un Grissom qui se réveillait.

"Tu… Tu es vrai ?" Fut tout ce que Sara trouva à dire, tout en caressant sa joue barbue. La confusion était évidente dans son regard.

Grissom ouvrit un œil et la regarda, l'air interrogateur «Bonjour à toi aussi.» Et avec un petit sourire il rajouta «De mauvaise compagnie à perplexe après une pleine nuit de sommeil? Je me demande dans quel était tu serais si tu n'avais dormi que quelques heures…»

Sara garda la bouche ouverte devant la réalité : Grissom était dans son lit. Ses yeux bleus luisaient malgré l'obscurité de la chambre. Ils se regardèrent pendant longtemps avant que Sara ne retrouve sa voix.

"Gris, en me réveillant, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, mais tu es là… Vraiment là. Et je ne suis pas toute seule. Et…"

"Shhh. Tu parles trop. Viens là." Grissom l'attira contre lui.

Sara était vraiment étonné par le comportement de Grissom, mais étant donné qu'elle voulait sentir ses mains contre elle, elle se laissa faire sans un mot. Il la serra dans ses bras.

«Je parle trop ?» Sara finit par demander.

«Je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Toi-même tu me l'as déjà dit.»

Sara sentit Grissom qui souriait et ce sentiment de Bonheur était plutôt contagieux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle était serrée dans les bras de Grissom. Pas seulement ca, elle était également serrée dans les bras de Grissom, dans son lit.

"Il faut qu'on mange quelque chose et qu'on retourne au labo, Sara." Grissom dit à contre cœur. Mais Sara se serra encore plus contre lui.

"Pour la première fois de ma carrier, j'ai bien envie d'appeler et dire que je suis malade." Sara marmonna contre le torse de Grissom.

Grissom prit une tête horrifié «Tu n'as pas dis ca !» mais il sourit tout de suite après. «C'est la chose la plus scandaleuse que j'ai contre toi là, et malheureusement, je ne peux pas en tirer profit au travail.»

Sara s'assit dans son lit et le regarda. Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le torse en souriant «Les heures supp viennent de repasser premières dans ma liste de mes passe temps favoris.»

Grissom resta allongé, souriant. Il la regarda se lever et disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Il écouta l'eau coulé, son esprit vagabondant vers ces dernières années. Il était épaté par le fait qu'elle l'accueille dans sa vie sans se poser plus de questions.

6 années défilèrent sous ses yeux. A chaque fois, elle était là. Elle était son point d'ancrage, elle l'aidait et lui donnait du courage pour affronter la vie, jour après jour. Elle ne savait surement pas l'importance qu'elle avait eu ces dernières années dans la vie de Grissom. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, d'ailleurs, il ne se l'était jamais admis à lui-même, mais il tenait énormément à cette jeune femme qui prenait sa douche dans la pièce à coté.

Il ne la méritait pas. Il le savait et le ressentait dans tout son corps. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et Sara l'avait attendu, patiemment. Elle avait attendu qu'il se décide.

Ce qui était encore plus difficile, c'est qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il ressentait et il savait que ca allait être très dur pour lui de se dévoiler. Elle avait besoin de savoir, il le savait très bien. Et lui, avait besoin de lui dire.

Sara sortit de la salle de bain, le sortant de ses rêveries. Elle n'avait qu'une serviette éponge autour d'elle, et à ce moment là, Grissom se sentit au bon endroit. Comme si sa place avait toujours été là, près d'elle.

"Sara…" Il fut surpris par sa voix. Son esprit analytique ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait comme ca.

Sara qui cherchait des affaires dans sa commode, se retourna vers lui. Elle ne savait pas si il l'avait vraiment appelé. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

"Gris ?"

Il cligna des paupières. Il voulait lui dire plein de choses, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire le premier mot. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il avait besoin qu'elle ait besoin de lui.

Mais aucun mot ne sortit. Sara pouvait voir qu'il souffrait. Mais elle comprit en le regardant tout ce qu'il pensait. Elle parla d'une voix douce:«Les serviettes sont sous l'évier.» Elle retourna dans l'exploration de sa commode. « Si on part dans moins d'une heure, on aura le temps d'aller manger un bout au diner avant d'aller au labo. On pourra toujours finir de remplir quelques formulaires avant l'arrivé des autres et il faut aussi que je regarnisse mon kit.»

Sacré Sara. Grissom était maintenant sur qu'il ne la méritait pas. Elle le connaissait si bien, qu'elle lui donnait une porte de sortie. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers elle. Il resta là un moment avant de lui toucher les épaules. C'était un geste doux et calme. Il laissa ses mains glissées sur ses bras et finit par lui embrasser l'épaule droite avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Lavé et habillé, Grissom sorti de la chambre pour retrouver Sara dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de servir deux tasses de café, tout en souriant. Son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant à cette vue. Ce sourire lui donnait toujours du courage et de l'espoir.

"Café ?" Lui demanda t elle en lui tendant une tasse.

"Merci." Grissom répondit en lui prenant la tasse des mains. Sa douche lui avait donné du temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il fixa sa tasse de café en se mâchouillant la lèvre. Il réfléchissait.

"Tu sais, il m'arrive de trop parler. Parfois beaucoup trop, en faite. Je pense que c'est parce que finalement je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors plutôt que de rester silencieuse, je préfère parler. Ca me donne l'impression de faire partie d'un tout, tu vois?» Elle finit sa tasse et s'en resservie une immédiatement. Elle fixa elle aussi sa tasse, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. «Je crois que c'est encore une de ses mauvaises habitudes, comme les personnes qui se rongent les ongles. Chercher ses mots et ne pas les trouver montre que tu n'aimes pas ne pas avoir le contrôle.»

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Grissom cligna des yeux. Il savait qu'elle essayait de l'aider et de l'excuser pour son manque de communication. Elle ne voulait pas le pousser. Elle parlait beaucoup et lui ne parlait presque pas, mais ils pouvaient lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert.

«Sara, toi tu n'as pas de problème pour exprimer tes sentiments.»

"Tu veux plus de café avant de partir ?" Sara finit sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier, contente de pouvoir poser son regard ailleurs.

"Non, ca va." Répondit-il en finissant sa tasse lui aussi.

Sara lui prit sa tasse des mains et la déposa également dans l'évier. «Bon, ne soyons pas en retard pour le labo. Sinon on va en entendre parler pendant des années.» Elle fit son maximum pour paraitre normal, essayant même de sourire.

"Prenons ma voiture. On a aucune raison de conduire tout les deux."

Sara fut très étonnée. "Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Non, mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te quitter, même juste pour quelques minutes.»

Elle ressentit la sincérité dans sa voix et cette fois ce fut un vrai et grand sourire qui illumine son visage.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara travaillaient depuis plus de 10 heures et avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle se battait contre la fatigue tout en essayant d'analyser les nombreuses pièces étendues devant elle. La salle des indices était remplie. Elle aurait aimé tout jeter par la fenêtre, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre ce puzzle.

Grissom et Sara étaient assis dos à dos, il travaillait sur l'ordinateur et elle sur la table des indices. il essayait d'utiliser un programme informatique pour recréer sa scène de crime en fonction des photo prises sur place. Le programme était censé l'aider dans son travail, mais toutes les deux ou trois minutes, il maudissait l'ordinateur. "c'est pas vrai... Ca sert à rien..."

"Griss, je peux le faire si il y a autre chose que tu veux faire de ton coté."

"Non, non, tu continues ce que tu es en train de faire, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de ca aussi facilement." L'humour était évident dans le ton de sa voix, mais Sara savait néanmoins qu'il était sérieux. Lui n'arriverait jamais à faire ce que Sara était en train de faire, c'est à dire, reconstruire pièce par pièce des pneus explosés.

Grissom grogna une nouvelle fois contre l'ordinateur et appuya furieusement sur les touches du clavier. Sara fit tourner sa chaise et le regarda intensément. Il était en train de perdre son calme face à une simple machine.

Elle fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'à lui et l'encercla de ses bras, pour avoir accès au clavier. Au début Grissom fut surpris par le geste de Sara et la regarda bizarrement, mais elle prit le contrôle de la souris et du clavier.

"Tu veux que je me pousse ?" lui demanda dit il, espérant vivement que la réponse serait non.

"Non, ca me va bien comme ca." lui susurra t elle dans l'oreille.

"Est ce que tu vois au moins ce que tu fais ?" Il bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise.

Sara regardait par dessus son épaule "Tu devrais plutôt prêter attention à ce que je fais avec ce programme, plutôt qu'à ce que je te fais à toi."

"Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui reçoit ton souffle dans le cou et qui entend de merveilleuse chose"

"Je ne souffle pas et je ne dis rien de merveilleux. J'essaye de recréer ta scène de crime." Sara lui murmura dans l'oreille en souriant. "Voilà." finit elle par dire avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Grissom la regarda intensément et secoua la tête/ Quand il regarda de nouveau son écran d'ordinateur, il fut stupéfié par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir en quelques secondes. "Comment t'as fais ca ?"

Sara passa les 20 minutes suivantes à lui expliquer comment marchait le programme. Elle l'aidait à utiliser la souris, sa main recouvrant la sienne. Grissom était émerveillé par ce simple geste.

"A toi maintenant." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui lui fit fondre le cœur. Elle embrassa vite son épaule et repoussa sa chaise jusqu'à la table des indices.

Sara était déjà en train de retravailler sur ses morceaux de pneus quand elle l'entendit dire : "Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?"

Elle se pinça les lèvres et sans le regarder répondit : "Je pense que tu serais obligé de racheter un nouvel ordinateur au labo."

"C'était une question rhétorique."

"Tu ne poses jamais de questions si tu n'attends pas de réponses. Et si tu n'aimes pas la mienne, alors quelle est la tienne ?"

Silence.

Sara attendit quelques minutes avant de demander : "Tu t'es endormi, Gris ?"

"Je réfléchis" dit il en soupirant.

"A quoi ?"

"A ma réponse."

"Et c'est si dur ?"

"Je serai vraiment perdu." Grissom répondit enfin.

"Si tu répondais à la question ?"

"Non, c'est ma réponse. Sans toi, je serais perdu."

Sara s'arrêta net, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle prit une profonde respiration savourant ce qu'il venait de dire. Cependant, le moment fut vite oublié quand Greg entra dans la pièce silencieuse. "Je l'ai encore fait !" On aurait dit que Greg hurlait, tellement la pièce avait été calme jusqu'à présent. Greg semblait tout excité.

Grissom se retourna, le regard interrogatif. "Fais quoi Greg ?"

"J'ai résolu l'affaire. Regardez ca." Il leur tendit un bout de papier."

Grissom étudia le papier un moment en se pinçant la lèvre, avant de fixer Greg en sautant de sa chaise. "C'est vrai cette fois, tu as résolu l'affaire. Bon travail, Greg." Sur ce, Grissom quitta la pièce.

Un sourire immense apparut sur le visage de Greg, ce qui fit également sourire Sara. Elle lui pardonna alors immédiatement de l'avoir interrompu avec Grissom.

"Ouais, ca mérite une tasse de café." et il quitta lui aussi la pièce.

Quatre heures plus tard, Grissom était assit sur le canapé de Sara, ses pieds sur la table basse. Sara était couchée, sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui souriait, les yeux tout pétillants. Son cœur s'arrêtait de battre quand Sara le fixait aussi intensément.

Sara avait la chair de pouls. Grissom laissait glisser ses mains contre son corps. Sa main gauche lui caressait le ventre et sa main droite lui caressait les cheveux, juste derrière les oreilles. C'était un moment de paix et de bonheur.

Sara bailla discrètement, mais Grissom le vit. "Tu es fatiguée ?" lui demanda t il même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Si je dis non, on peut rester comme ca toute la nuit ?"

"On est de repos ce soir, alors on peut rester assit ici toute la journée si tu veux." La pensée de leur première journée de repos ensemble les fit sourire.

Sara ferma les yeux un moment. Elle sentit les muscles des jambes de Grissom se tendre. Sara pensa un bref instant qu'il voulait sans doute se lever. elle ouvrit les yeux en espérant qu'il change d'avis.

Grissom ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne s'échappa. Arrivant finalement à la conclusion que ne rien dire n'était pas la bonne option, il se força à parler.

"Sara..." commença t il comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, mais cette fois il continua : "Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai te dire..."

"Gris, tu n'as pas..."

"Sara, c'est des choses que j'ai besoin de te dire. Je n'arrive juste pas à trouver les bons mots."

"Je comprend Gris." Sara posa sa main sur sa joue barbue. "Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Tes yeux... Ils me disent toujours ce que tu ressens."

Grissom avait eu l'arrogance de croire pendant des années qu'il avait caché merveilleusement bien ses sentiments, mais visiblement il se trompait. Il ouvrit la bouche encore une fois pour dire quelque chose d'autre mais Sara le stoppa en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Elle continua : "Le fait que tu m'es arrêté avant que je quitte Vegas. Le fait que tu sois ici avec moi. Que tes mains soient posées sur moi. C'est tout ce que je demandais." un sourire nerveux traversa son visage. "Depuis des années je rêve de toi. Que tu puisses passer tes journées avec moi. Mais je ne pensais pas que ca arriverait un jour. Que tu me laisse entrer dans ta vie comme ca." Sara haussa des épaules. "J'ai beaucoup de problème Grissom. Et j'ai peur que tu connaisses tous mes secrets parce que... parce que tu me regarderais différemment. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fais. Tu as toujours été là pour moi." "Je t'acceptes comme tu es Sara."

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau. Les yeux de Sara commençaient à se fermer petit à petit. Grissom comprit, à contre cœur, qu'il était temps pour euxd'aller se coucher. Il se promit d'essayer de lui parler le lendemain.

Grissom souleva la tête de Sara et se leva du canapé. Sara émit un grognement qui l'amusa, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il savait que si elle se réveillait elle ne voudrait pas accepter ce qui allait suivre. Mais elle finit par se lever.

"Tu veux du café ?" lui demanda t elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Va dormir Sara." elle aurait aimé protester mais elle était trop fatiguée pour ca. Comme la nuit précédente, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Grissom sourit en se changeant. "Tu n'aimes pas dormir, c'est ca ?"

"Je déteste beaucoup de chose, et oui, dormir en fait partie."

"On fait juste une petite sieste et après on verra ce qu'on fait pour le reste de la journée." lui dit il en lui frottant le dos.

Sara le regarda tendrement. la fatigue était évidente sur son visage. "Sers-moi, Griss. Sers-moi et fais tout disparaitre... S'il te plait."

Grissom la serra dans ses bras, couché à coté d'elle, sa tête sur son torse. il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle commença à pleurer doucement.

Quatre heures plus tard, Sara fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil et découvrit qu'elle était seule dans le lit. La panique s'installa vite en elle. Peut être qu'elle avait mal regardé et qu'il était là après tout… Non. Ok, il ne pouvait quand même pas être caché sous l'oreiller… Sara ressentit une immense peur.

Quand elle l'entendit parler de son salon, elle poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. En à peine quelques jours de «vie commune», elle n'arrivait déjà plus à se passer de lui. Elle n'imaginait plus de vivre sans lui.

Sara savait que ce n'était pas un sentiment récent, elle avait vécu les six dernières années en espérant chaque jour qu'il lui parle et en sachant nuit après nuit qu'il serait là. Même quand elle n'était pas avec lui, elle était déjà près de lui. Elle se sentait proche, mais d'une manière différente, maintenant c'était beaucoup plus profond.

Maintenant, être intime avec lui rendait inimaginable la vie sans lui. Sara se demanda brièvement quand tout ceci allait s'arrêter. C'était trop bon pour être vrai, et elle avait peur que Grissom décide soudainement que c'était trop pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas vivre sa vie avec elle, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle finalement, comme il l'avait fait ces six dernières années.

Sara se leva doucement et alla tranquillement dans le salon. La vue de Grissom assit dans son canapé, les pieds sur la table, totalement à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement, et parlant tranquillement au téléphone, la fit craquer. Elle resta poser contre l'embrasure de la porte un moment, juste pour le plaisir de le regarder, avec son vieux tee shirt et ses cheveux mal coiffés.

Grissom sentit sa présence derrière lui, comme toujours, et se retourna lentement. Le sourire sur son visage fit rougir Sara. Pendant un quart de seconde, Grissom oublia qu'il était au téléphone.

«Hein?» Il parlait sans entendre vraiment son interlocuteur. «Oh… Hm… Si si j'écoute…Qu'est ce que tu disais?... Ah oui, tu sais comment faire… Nourris les et je jetterais un coup d'œil sur eux demain soir… Non, non, prend juste des photos… Tu as déjà fait ca, alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter… Oui, des photos et de la nourriture, c'est ca.» Grissom raccrocha abruptement.

Sara haussa un sourcil. «Ne me dis pas que notre drogué de boulot et fameux entomologiste qui ne prend jamais de vacances vient de passer à coté d'une occasion de travailler?»

«Il a probablement mieux à faire…» Grissom répondit avec des éclats dans les yeux. «Maintenant, habille toi, il faut qu'on aille quelque part.»


	13. Chapter 13

Allez, juste un ce soir.. j'suis fatiguée...désolée...

Etre assit près du Lac Mead dans les bras de Grissom était un pur plaisir. Il était adossé contre un arbre et Sara était adossée à lui, bien à l'abri de ses bras. Ils regardaient l'eau calme du lac et les promeneurs passés devant eux.

"C'est magnifique, Grissom"

"Je suis heureux que tu aimes le paysage." Il lui embrassa la joue. "Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu où deux fous de boulot comme nous passent leur temps d'habitude, mais je me suis dit que le changement nous ferait du bien."

"Je suis follement heureuse d'être ici avec toi." murmura t elle.

"Alors ton journal medico legal et ton scanner ne te manquent pas trop ?" se moqua t il.

Sara lui donna un coup de coude. Grissom réussit à tourner Sara rapidement et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Sara en resta sans voix.

Leurs mains commencèrent à se chercher doucement, mais Grissom la repoussa soudainement, prenant conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Sara vit du regret dans ses yeux.

Grissom s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler. "Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille manger un bout." Il aida Sara à se lever et la suivit immédiatement, voyant bien le regret dan ses yeux a elle aussi.

Sara secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle espéra un bref instant que Grissom ne lai pas vu faire, mais le geste n'était pas passé inaperçu.

"Sara, je suis désolé, mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas être vu ensemble... comme ca."

Sara soupira : "Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ca qui m'exaspère, tu sais très bien."

"Qu'est ce qui va pas ?"

"Laisse tomber. Essayons de bien finir la journée."

Grissom attrapa les épaules de Sara pour l'obliger à le regarder. "Non, Sara... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "C'est la façon dont tu traite notre relation...Tu es tout proche de moi et la seconde d'après tu me repousses. ca ne marche pas comme ca Griss. Tu ne me fais pas confiance."

"Bien sur que si."

«Alors pourquoi je ressens le contraire ?»

"Sara, je vis seul depuis de nombreuses années. Ce n'était pas intentionnel de ma part pendant longtemps, mais après coup, la vie semblait beaucoup plus facile comme ca. J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois." Il laissa ses mains caresser les épaules de Sara. "Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que me concentrer sur mon boulot était la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. J'ai prétendu des années que je ne ratais rien de la vie. Je savais que j'avais tord, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile a accepter comme ca. Ca me faisait peur d'affronter d'autre chose, et j'ai toujours peur maintenant."

"Tu as peur de quoi ?"

Encore cette difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments.

"J'ai peur de me perdre... et de perdre ce qui compte le plus au monde pour moi."

"Si je suis à Vegas, c'est à cause de toi. Tout ce qu'il t'a fallut c'est un coup de fil, et j'étais là. Je suis là depuis presque 6 ans maintenant. Je ne vais partir nul part." Sara sentit les larmes s'approcher à grands pas.

"J'ai failli te perdre tellement de fois. A chaque fois je me rappelle comme la vie est courte...A chaque fois je me rappelle que nous risquons nos vies tous les jours, que nous pouvons très bien mourir demain... Mais j'ai peur de te perdre. Ca m'effraie à un point." Grissom avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer "Qu'est ce qui se passerait si un jour tu te réveillais et tu te rendais compte que ce n'est pas la vie que tu veux..."

"Et que je réalise que ce n'est pas ici que je veux être ?"

Le regard triste de Grissom répondit à Sara. Grissom détourna le regard, ne voulant plus que Sara lise dans ses pensées.

Sara continua : "Je ne pars pas. Tu penses vraiment que je vais me réveiller un jour et réaliser que ce que j'ai voulu pendant près de 6 ans n'était pas vrai ?" elle haussa des épaules. "Tu te rend compte que c'est la même chose que si tu me disais que l'ADN n'appartenait plus à une seule et même personne..."

Il sourit en lui attrapant les mains, l'emmenant avec lui pour une promenade au bord de l'eau.

A 9H du soir, le diner était plutôt vide. ce n'était pas vraiment une heure à laquelle les gens allaient déjeuner, mais à Vegas... Grissom attrapa les mains de Sara au dessus de la table. Un geste simple et sensuel. Sara pensa un bref instant qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir rentrer chez elle après avoir mangé, avec Grissom.

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent de plein de chose, sauf du boulot. Ils apprécièrent cette pause dans le temps.

Grissom allait reprendre la main de Sara quand il se ravisa à la dernière seconde, prenant la bouteille de ketchup à la place, avec un geste nonchalant. Greg lui fit un geste de l'autre bout du diner et commença à s'approcher.

"Sois naturel." Grissom murmura à Sara sans bouger ses lèvres.

"Hein ?" Sara sursauta quand Greg s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Greg ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je mange. Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux dites moi." dit il avec ironie.

"Effectivement". Grissom répondit vexé.

"Je... Je vous dérange peut être ?"

Un téléphone retenti. Ils regardèrent tous les 3 leur portable. Sara n'avait jamais auatnt été heureuse d'entendre un téléphone sonner. Grissom réalisa que c'était le sien qui sonnait.

"Vous allez décrocher ?" lui demanda Greg.

Malheureux, Grissom décrocha "Grissom"

_"Gil, c'est Catherine. Désolée de te déranger encore une fois, mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu viennes jeter un coup d'œil à tes petits amis là...__»_

«Catherine, on a déjà parlé de tout ca cet après midi.»

_«Je sais, je sais, mais il faut vraiment que tu viennes voir. C'est toi l'Homme aux insectes.»_

"C'est quoi le problème ?"

_"Je ne connais rien aux insectes, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec ceux là."_

«Une nouvelle: quel est le problème, Catherine?» Grissom soupira.

_«Puisque je ne connais rien à leur sujet, je ne vais pas m'hasarder à te dire ce qui cloche. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas les insectes qu'on trouve d'habitude sur les cadavres.»_

«C'est quoi comme insectes?»

_«Aucune idée, __une de ces coccinelles à viande, je sais plus le nom»_

«Une Dermestidae?»

_«Ouais, surement, peu importe, et d'après ton bouquin y'a aussi des insectes de cave, tu sais…»_

«Tu es sure?»

_«__'Hm… Non, c'est pour ca que je t'appelle.»_

"OK, je serai au labo dans 20 minutes." Et il raccrocha d'un coup.

Grissom réalisa soudain que lui et Sara était dans la panade. II ne pouvait pas dire à Sara qu'il voulait encore passé la journée du lendemain avec elle. Et c'est aussi le moment où il réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés tout les deux dans la même voiture. Expliquer ca à Greg allait être compliqué.

Sara prit conscience de leur problème de transport au même moment. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, et elle secoua vite la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait très bien se passer.

Sara essaya d'être naturel: «C'est l'heure d'aller jouer avec tes bestioles?»

« Malheureusement, oui. Je vais devoir te laisser là, désolé.» Grissom se leva en disant : "on se voit demain soir au labo."

Sara et Greg parlèrent en même temps: «A plus tard, Grissom.»

«Alors?» demanda quand Grissom fut hors de vu.

«Alors quoi?»

«Bah… Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais c'est quoi ca? Ce diner avec Grissom ?"

«Rien de spécial, j'y suis bien avec toi maintenant.» Elle continua a manger ses frites. Greg lui en vola une en rajoutant «Et il n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir arriver.»

Sara se força à sourire, espérant semer le doute dans l'esprit de Greg, elle ajouta: «Et bien, premièrement, tu as déjà vu Grissom heureux? et deuxièmement, pourquoi tu es venu si tu ne te sentais pas le bienvenu?»

Greg lui vola une autre frite: «Et bien tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide. Tu sais, je suis ton chevalier… Ca a marché?»

Sara ria en posant des billets sur la table «Tu peux me ramener à la maison? Tu seras encore plus serviable.»

«Tu es venu comment?»

«Je suis tombé sur Grissom pendant mon jogging.» Sara menti «et il m'a demandé si j'avais faim. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais devoir payer!» Elle haussa des épaules et elle quitta le diner avec Greg.


	14. Chapter 14

A 7 heures du matin, Sara décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir un peu. Au moins une petite sieste, et si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, quelques heures de plus avant de retourner travailler. Rester éveiller la journée chamboulait son horloge interne.

Elle avait lu toute la nuit, se demandant ce que fabriquait Grissom. Une ou deux fois, elle avait attrapé son téléphone et voulu l'appeler, mais elle savait qu'il était surement toujours au boulot et un appel d'elle en pleine nuit de repos aurait été suspicieux aux yeux des autres. Elle avait donc raccroché à chaque fois à la dernière seconde.

Elle s'inquiéta un peu, se demandant si il n'était pas rentré chez lui pour dormir, sans l'avertir. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à tout ca et prit la décision que c'était, après tout, une énorme bêtise.

Elle pensa ensuite qu'il était peut être rentré chez lui après le boulot juste pour éviter de la réveiller. Mais elle se demanda alors pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé pour dire bonne nuit. Elle passa donc la nuit entière à cogiter, passant de la peur à l'espérance.

Les livres médico légal qu'elle avait lus cette nuit là ne l'aidèrent en aucune façon à affronter ses craintes. Elle remit son marque page à l' endroit exacte où elle l'avait enlevé 5 heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas réussit à lire une seule page en 5 heures. Elle était donc restée étendu sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le sommeil commençait à l'envelopper, elle cru donc avoir rêvé, mais quand le bruit se fit entendre une seconde fois, elle se leva d'un bond.

De voir Grissom devant sa porte la rassura. Mais elle se sentit vite coupable d'avoir douté de lui toute la nuit. Il entra en lui souriant, fatigué.

"Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi."

"C'est ce que j'ai fait." répondit il en baillant. "Pour prendre ca, et je suis venu tout de suite après". Il tendit son sac de voyage.

"Tu as travaillé toute la nuit ? Pauvre petite chose."

"Ouais, Catherine avait un cadavre infestés d'insectes. J'ai essayé de comprendre longtemps pourquoi il y avait ce genre d'insecte sur notre scène de crime. Je pense qu'il y a eu une contamination croisée avec un autre corps." Il bailla une nouvelle fois. "Mais visiblement il n'y avait pas d'autres cadavres... Alors j'ai fait mon travail avec les bêtes et je suis parti."

"Il faut qu'on dorme. Tu t'inquiéteras pour tes bestioles plus tard."

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent avec le son de la circulation dehors. Les gens rentraient chez eux, après nue journée de travail. Sara aimait travailler la nuit, elle évitait ainsi les bouchons de la journée.

Elle sentit Grissom qui bougeait à coté d'elle, elle le serra donc plus fort dans ses bras. Les jours passés étaient surréalistes pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. "Bonjour Mon Cœur." Grissom murmura.

"Mmm..." fut la seule réponse de Sara.

"Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Mieux que ca."

Sara glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Grissom et commença à lui caresser le ventre. Grissom grogna de plaisir. Sa peau était douce et fraiche.

"Viens par là." Grissom lui murmura en la faisant basculer, si bien qu'elle se retrouva sur lui.

Il commença à lui enlever son tee-shirt, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui. Une fois le tee-shirt complètement enlevé, Sara se repencha sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Les mains de Grissom se baladaient dans le dos de Sara.

L'élastique du bas de pyjama de Sara offrit un moment de résistance, mais il réussit tout de même à lui ôter, avant de la reprendre contre lui de toutes ses forces. Sara grogna elle aussi de plaisir.

Sans effort, Grissom les fit rouler tout les deux pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus de Sara. Il en profita pour enlever son tee-shirt.

"Sara..." murmura t il en se battant avec son bas de pyjama.

Sara l'aida précipitamment à enlever ce dernier vêtement. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement la peau. Grissom l'embrassait sur un chemin allant de son cou à son épaule.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient voulu faire l'amour, le téléphone s'était mit à sonner, et ce moment n'avait pas été oublié. Grissom prit la main de Sara et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes au moment où leur deux corps ne firent plus qu'un.

Sara se cambra et ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir, ses mains accrochés de toutes leurs forces à Grissom.

Grissom laissa ses lèvres un moment pour aller embrasser ses épaules, son cou, ses joues, ses oreilles. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de crier une nouvelle fois, mais quand Grissom trouva le bon endroit de son cou, elle ne se retint plus, et perdit le contrôle.

"Oh Mon Dieu Grissom !" Le soleil se couchait à l'extérieur. "Oh oui, Griss !" Le ciel devenait rouge, violet, rose et bleus...

"Griiiissssooom..." L'obscurité fit bientôt son apparition. "Grissom! Oh, oh, oh, Mon Dieu, Grrrriiiiisssssoooommmmm..."

Sara s'arrêta nette devant les portes du labo. Grissom ouvrit la porte et se retourna. Il était seul. Il chercha et trouva Sara immobile à quelques mètres.

"Tu viens travailler ce soir ?"

"Griss..." Sara se rapprocha de lui "Ils vont savoir."

Grissom lui sourit, ses yeux bleus illuminant le parking. "Seulement si tu leur dis."

Elle avait le visage tout rouge : "Regarde moi, c'est flagrant. J'aurais pas à dire la moindre chose."

Grissom referma la porte, tout ceci l'amusait. Il essaya de la réconforter en plaçant sa main sur son bras. "Essaye de penser à autre chose. A un corps en décomposition si tu veux. Ou pense à des statistiques et des pourcentages..."

Elle prit une profonde respiration et passa la porte que Grissom venait de rouvrir. Il la regarda continuer son chemin dans les couloirs du labo, gardant à l'esprit les moments de pure passion qu'ils venaient de passer quelques heures plus tôt.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de remplir son kit, mais elle était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle essayait de remplir ses pots de poudre à empreintes mais son esprit la ramenait inlassablement dans son lit. Elle sentait ses mains sur elle, la pression de son corps contre le sien, l'odeur de son shampoing et de son savon...

"Yo Sara, qu'est ce que t'as fais de beau pendant ta nuit de repos ?" La voix de Warrick la fit sursauter et elle renversa la poudre sur son kit et par terre. Elle le regarda, se demandant s'il était capable de lire dans les pensées.

"Dis donc..."

"Je, je... Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer."

Il leva la main en défense "Hey, je voulais pas te faire peur. Je venais remplir mon kit moi aussi, mais vu le bazar que tu viens de mettre, je pense que je reviendrais plus tard." il la regarda intensément : "t'es sur que ca va ?"

Elle essaya de pousser ses pensées ailleurs. Elle s'était promis qu'une relation avec Grissom n'interférait jamais dans son travail. Elle se cherchait des excuses pour agir de la sorte.

"J'ai du boire trop de café." elle sourit nerveusement. "Je crois que je vais me calmer un peu sur ca... à moins que je ne doive encore travailler toute la journée demain."

"Y'a des chances. Bon, Grissom doit nous attendre, alors dépêche toi." Warrick commençait a partir quand elle dit : "Grissom arriver avant nous aux assignations ? Non, je crois pas." plaisanta t elle.

Sara laissa le bazar dans la pièce et rejoignit la salle de repos. Elle s'installa autour de la table, un magasine à la main, relax, mais Grissom entra dans la pièce presque immédiatement.

Il ne regarda personne en disant : "Catherine, toi et Warrick vous avez un corps dans une voiture au Golf de Las Vegas." Il lui tendit un morceau de papier. "Nick, vol à l'étalage au MGM." Un autre papier tendu. "Sara, tu prends Greg et vous avez un vol sur Paprika Way." Il tendit le dernier papier à Sara.

"Ooooh, cool !" déclara Greg en arrachant le papier des mains de Sara.

Personne ne bougea. Grissom les regarda, étonné : "Vous avez eu trop de temps libre ?"

Ils soupirèrent tous en même temps et se levèrent. Sara elle continua à regarder son magasine. Ses yeux finirent par se lever vers lui et plongèrent immédiatement dans son regard. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle de repos. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table.

Grissom suivit chacun de ses mouvements. Sara passa un doigt sur son épaule et murmura : "J'adore quand tu prends ton air de chef."

Complètement absorbé par ses papiers, Grissom ne vit pas la brunette qui entra dans son bureau et attendait sur le pas de la porte. Pendant longtemps ce simple geste avait été la seule chose que Grissom lui permettait, et pour elle c'était une façon d'entrer dans sa vie privée. Elle le regardait travailler, se demandant à quoi il pensait. Elle observait tous ses gestes : comment il tenait son stylo, la tête qu'il faisait quand il réfléchissait... Elle aimait le voir concentrer sur quelque chose.

Il sentit néanmoins sa présence et la regarda par dessus son dossier. Il avait l'habitude de la voir ainsi, posée contre le chambranle de la porte. Il la voyait là même quand elle n'y était pas parfois. Il aimait sa façon décontracté de se tenir, les bras croisés devant elle.

"On vient de finir notre affaire de vol avec Greg."

Grissom la regarda par dessus ses lunettes : "Et ?"

"Pourquoi est ce que tu penses qu'il y a un et ?"

"Il y a toujours un et." Il enleva ses lunettes.

"Je me demandais si je pouvais t'aider en quoi que ce soit." répondit-elle "Il ne reste que 30 minutes avant la fin de la nuit."

Grissom réfléchit un moment, mais ils furent interrompu par Bobby. "Chef, vous avez vu Warrick ou Catherine ? J'ai les résultats pour leur balle"

Grissom haussa des sourcils "Je ne les ai pas vu depuis un moment. Qu'est ce que tu as Bobby ?" Il hésita un moment :"Hm... C'est..."

Grissom devenait impatient : "Alors ? Les résultats ?"

Bobby passa devant Sara et tendit son rapport à Grissom en disant : "C'est les mêmes balles que dans une autre affaire."

Grissom soupira en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au rapport avant de regarder Sara : "Sara ? Tu viens de me dire que ton vol était clos ?" "Oui. Greg et moi on a finit y'a environ 15 minutes. Pourquoi ?" Elle le regarda avec suspicion.

"Je pense qu'il faut que tu rouvre ton dossier."

Sara était outrée "Grissom, on a tout analysé. On a rien laissé de coté. Le gars à avoué et Brass l'a arrêté."

"Est ce que tu as trouvés quelques chose de suspicieux à son égard ? Du sang, des traces de poudre ?"

Bobby était un peu nerveux. Il était juste le messager et ne voulait en aucune façon être mêlé à la dispute qui arrivait à grands pas. Grissom vit la nervosité de Bobby. "Merci, Bobby. Je vais donner ces résultats à Catherine et Warrick." Bobby s'échappa vite du bureau.

"Du sang ? Des traces de poudre ?" Sara demanda.

"Oui, Sara. Est ce que tu as fais des analyses pour ca ?"

"Hm... c'est tout dans mon rapport. Il n'y avait rien sur le suspect." elle entra dans le bureau, frissonnant nerveusement. "Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Regarde mon rapport. Demande à Greg."

"Sara, je te demande juste ce que tu as trouvé."

Sa voix monta d'une octave : "Non, tu m'accuses de mal faire mon job. Tu pense qu'avoir des relations sexuelles arrêtent mon cerveau de fonctionner ?"

La voix de Grissom prit une intonation de superviseur : "Sara, ce n'est pas le moment, ni la place pour parler de ca." il soupira et s'adoucit : "Sara, je suis ton superviseur, et c'est mon boulot de te poser ces questions. Si je ne le faisais pas, je ferais très mal mon boulot. Où est ton rapport ?"

"C'est Greg qui l'a. Il devrait arriver d'ici une minute." Elle était toujours en colère. "Tu ne m'as pas demandé ca en tant que superviseur, tu questionnais mon travail. J'ai eu l'impression que tu..."

Ils furent interrompu par Greg : "Hey, j'vous cherchais tout les deux justement."

Grissom commençait à avoir du mal à contenir sa colère contre elle. Il cria presque sur Greg : "Donne moi ce rapport !"

Greg hésita un moment, se demandant pourquoi Grissom perdait patience aussi vite : "Maintenant, Greg !"

Il haussa des sourcils en regardant Sara puis tendit le rapport à Grissom. Ils le regardèrent lire le document. Sa façon de lire le rapport énerva Sara au plus haut point.

Elle haussa des épaules à Greg et dit à Grissom : "Bon, j'ai assez travaillé pour cette nuit. Tu as ton rapport, tu peux donc donner toutes les informations que tu veux à Catherine. Je rentre à la maison." et sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce.

Grissom l'appela : "Sara, reviens !"

"On se voit demain, Grissom, bye."

Grissom et Greg la regardèrent s'éloigner et disparaitre dans les couloirs du labo. Le silence était pesant dans le bureau de Grissom.

Grissom fut le premier à rompre le silence. "Greg, trouve Catherine. Elle est sur l'affaire du Golf Club. Je veux que tu l'informes de tout ce que vous avez trouvé toi et Sara sur votre affaire de vol. Les deux affaires semblent liées."


	15. Chapter 15

Grissom passa trois heures à essayer de joindre Sara au téléphone. Il alla même jusqu'à son appartement tambouriner contre la porte, mais elle ne répondit pas. il l'appela une dernière fois et laissa un message sur son portable :"Sara, c'est Grissom. T'as pas l'air d'être chez toi et tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. Il faut qu'on parle à propos de ce matin. M'ignorer ne va rien arranger. Tu peux m'appeler ou... Je serai à la maison."

Presque deux heures plus tard, Grissom entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva lentement de son canapé pour aller ouvrir. il savait qui il allait trouvera derrière et était plutôt reluquant à l'idée de la conversation qui allait avoir lieu.

Seulement, quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne fut pas accueilli par les magnifiques yeux chocolat qu'il attendait, mais par Catherine, qui se tenait les mains sur les hanches, comme si elle attendait une réponse alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore posé de question.

"Bonjour Catherine. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?"

Sans invitation, Catherine entra dans la maison. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'installa sur le canapé. Il ferma la porte et la suivit.

"Il faut qu'on parle !"

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, sinon, tu ne serais pas là. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Catherine le regarda. il avait l'air fatigué. Son vieux tee-shirt et son bas de pyjama reflétait l'ensemble de sa maison. Tout était sans dessus dessous, ce qui était l'antipode de ce qu'était Grissom en principe. Catherine commençait a se demander si Grissom vivait toujours dans cette maison.

"Sara."

Juste ce nom, fit tendre Grissom. "Quoi Sara ?"

"Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a quitté le labo de bonne heure aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle soit leader sur son affaire. J'aurais du lui parler a elle, et non à Greg. Mais à part ca, son comportement ces derniers temps laisse à désirer. Elle n'a pas l'air en pleine forme."

"Catherine..."

"Pas d'excuses, Gil." Catherine dit furieusement

"On est tous fatigué. On travaille tous beaucoup dernièrement..."

"Arrête ! Elle vient d'avoir une nuit de repos, et même avant ca... Ecklie avait raison à son propos. Pourquoi est ce que tu la défends comme ca ?"

"C'est une bonne CSI Catherine, excellente même. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Je n'ai rien contre elle."

"Elle a été irrespectueuse."

"Si elle l'a été, c'était contre moi, et je maitrise la situation."

"J'ai pas fini... Elle est comme ca avec beaucoup de personne. Elle a besoin d'être canalisé. Si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un devra le faire."

"Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est de ma faute. J'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du. Sa réaction n'a rien d'excessif, même si inappropriée." Il soupira. "On n'a pas a lui jeter la pierre pour ca."

"On?" Catherineétait très en colère de ne pas avoir son mot à dire.

Il se pinça les lèvres et continua, malgré le tournant de cette conversation :"Oui, on, toi, moi... Je t'ai dis... C'est moi qui ai causé tout ca."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu continues à la couvrir comme ca ?"

"Je ne couvre personne. Je fais de mon mieux, à ma façon."

"Je ne veux plus la voir au labo." lui dit-elle.

"Très bien, fais comme tu veux, mais je me battrais pour elle."

"Pourquoi Gil ? Sérieusement. Ca serait temps que tu regardes ce qui se passe autour de toi." Catherine le pointa du doigt. "Elle va détruire ta carrière."

Grissom ne répondit pas. il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien ajouter pour que Catherine comprenne la situation. De toute façon, il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité. Sa relation avec Sara n'avait aucun rapport avec elle.

La façon dont il regarda Catherine, l'énerva encore plus. Il sourit presque à l'idée que les deux femmes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde étaient toute les deux furieuse contre lui.

"Tu n'écoute même pas !"

"J'écoute. Si tu es venu pour te battre, tu peux rentrer chez toi."

"Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. Je suis venu pour... Tu sais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu..." Catherine secoua la tête.

"J'apprécie que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais je ne virais pas Sara pour son comportement. Si tu as une vrai raison, tu peux remplir un formulaire ou en parler lors de notre prochaine réunion au labo."

Grissom se servit une tasse de café, laissant Catherine dans le salon. Il était maintenant trop tard pour dormir, et il était vraiment trop inquiet pour Sara. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

"On en reste là donc ? On a traversé beaucoup de chose ensemble, Gil, et tu ne veux pas m'écouter cette fois ci ? Tu ne peux pas ignorer les faits. Ce n'est pas si facile la vie."

Grissom allait répondre à Catherine quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il en fut presque content, comme ca il n'avait pas à répondre à Catherine, mais il se reprit vite car il savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte cette fois, et sa vie allait devenir un peu plus difficile.

On frappa à nouveau : "Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ?"

Il entrebâilla la porte, espérant que Catherine reste bien dans son canapé. Sara était là, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il aurait aimé la serrer contre lui, mais Catherine était toujours là.

"J'ai eu ton message... enfin, tes messages." Sara lui dit "Je peux entrer ? Qu'on discute ?"

"Sara... Ce n'est pas le moment" murmurat il.

Mais Catherine était derrière lui. Sara vit quelqu'un bouger derrière lui, et vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Catherine. Elle regarda Grissom, blessée et en colère.

"Désolée" Sara dit précipitamment : "Je n'aurais pas du venir ici." Elle allait partir mais finit quand même sa phrase : "Je.. Je te vois ce soir au labo."

Catherine l'interpella :"Tu n'as pas a partir parce que je suis là Sara !" La moquerie dans sa voix était évidente.

"Va-t'en Catherine. J'en ai marre. Je veux être seul, Ok ?" Grissom lui fit signe de sortir.

"Très bien, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dis."

Elle partit, fière d'elle. Grissom avait un regard... on aurait presque dit un pit-bull prêt à attaquer.

Il claqua la porte avec force et se précipita sur son téléphone. Son cœur commençait à se décomposer. Il composa le numéro de Sara et tomba directement sur sa boite vocale. Il s'assit sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Hier tout allait merveilleusement bien et voilà que tout lui tombait dessus. il sentit une migraine arrivée.

Il appela une nouvelle fois avec le même résultat. Il continua d'appeler, encore et encore, refusant de bouger de son canapé.

Le léger frottement contre sa porte le sorti de sa décrépitude. Il reprit son visage de Pitt bull et fonça sur la porte prêt à sauter sur Catherine. Cette fois il serait prêt à la recevoir, même si tout finissait très mal pour lui.

Mais c'était Sara qui se tenait là. Il ferma les yeux et la prit dans ses bras immédiatement. Elle pleurait et elle avait beaucoup de mal a contenir ses larmes.

Il l'aida à entrer chez lui et ferma derrière lui. Il l'installa sur le canapé, Sara serrée contre lui. Il lui caressait le dos et les cheveux.

"Je suis désolée pour ce matin, mais..." Sara essaya de dire.

"C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire les choses de cette manière. Tu es une merveilleuse CSI et je n'aurais jamais du te poser de questions sans t'informer avant de ce qui se passait."

"Griss, je sais que tu ne voulais pas... Je voulais juste..."

"Je sais. On va avoir des moments difficiles, mais je suis sur qu'on peut faire face. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu plus avant de parler parfois. Je ne suis pas très doué dans les relations humaines..."

"Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ca. J'espère que l'affaire de Catherine avance bien..."

Grissom ne pu retenir son rire "Tu penses toujours au boulot." Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Oui, l'affaire va très bien. Greg est resté et l'a aidé. Ils ont pu recoller les morceaux."

"Mon Dieu... Est ce que quelqu'un a entendu ce que j'ai dit ?" Sara était désespérée.

"Je ne pense pas."

"J'aurais jamais du dire ca. Je suis désolée."

"Shhh.On a tout les deux besoin de bien réfléchir a ce qu'on dit. La dernière chose à faire en ce moment c'est de laisser les gens comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous."

Sara sourit. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent "Nous ? J'aime bien ce nous."

"Moi aussi, mon Cœur, moi aussi." Grissom la serra encore une fois dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa sur le front en laissant ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux. So odeur allait lui faire oublier qu'ils avaient besoin de dormir. Il la caressa gentiment. Mais Sara avait encore une question.

"Griss ? Pourquoi Catherine était là ?"

Il se tendit. Une partie de lui voulait lui mentir car après tout la visite de Catherine était une visite professionnelle, mais d'un autre coté, il n'aimait pas lui mentir. Il pouvait toujours lui dire qu'elle était venue lui parler de son enquête, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

"Tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ca ?"

"Sara, c'est difficile à expliquer..." il s'arrêta un long moment puis un sourire illumina son visage. Il allait lui dire la vérité, sans tout lui dire non plus. "Elle est venue me parler de l'affaire... et comprendre pourquoi c'était Greg qui avait travaillé avec elle plutôt que toi."

"Gris... est ce que c'est un de ces moments où tu ne peux rien me dire ?"

Grissom ferma les yeux et soupira. Sara pouvait vraiment lire dans ses pensées. "Sara c'est la vérité" menta t il "Enfin, en partie. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais partie si vite ce matin. Greg lui a dit qu'on s'était disputé et elle est devenue hystérique parce qu'elle pense que tu ne fais pas cas de tes superviseurs."

"Donc elle est venue pour se plaindre de moi ?"

"Hm... c'est un peu ca, oui. Désolé."

"Plus de désolés... Je suppose qu'elle aimerait que tu me vires ? Elle fait une bonne équipe avec Ecklie. Elle ne passe pas son temps à chercher des raison comme lui, mais dès qu'elle tombe sur une opportunité, elle saute dessus."

"Oui, elle voulait que je te suspende pour quelque temps au moins. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait parler à Ecklie et faire un rapport sur ton comportement. Mais tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas tomber... Bon, je ne peux rien faire contre son rapport si elle en fait un, mais je te soutiendrais si ca va plus loin."

"Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité" Sara lui sourit. "Il est l'heure que je rentre à la maison maintenant, si je veux pouvoir dormir un peu... C'est marrant, finalement, j'ai eu beau partir plus tôt, je n'ai pas mieux dormi..."

"Reste ici."

Grissom l'emmena dans sa chambre avec lui. Ils firent l'amour et restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. La journée avait été longue et fatigante, mais ils restèrent éveillés jusqu'au bout. Proche l'un de l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

Sara roula sur elle même et se blotti contre Grissom, plaçant sa tête stratégiquement dans le cou de celui-ci. «Pff… Ca va être horrible ce soir.»

Il était encore en train de dormir et ne capta pas trop ce qu'elle venait de dire. «Mmm?»

«Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… J'étais juste en train de penser au boulot. Dors encore un peu. On a encore le temps.» Sara ferma les yeux et espéra qu'il en ferait autant.

«Ca va aller Mon Amour. Tu t'inquiètes pour quoi?» Demanda t il endormi.

«Catherine»

Grissom grimaça en pensant à la peine de Sara. Ca allait vraiment être difficile pour eux de séparer leur vie privée de leur vie professionnelle. Il était son patron. Il se demandait si il avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité à propos de Catherine.

Grissom le patron n'aurait pas du lui dire ce que Catherine lui avait dit. Grissom, l'homme amoureux, lui avait dit tout dit ce qu'elle voulait savoir. C'était une ligne qu'il allait être dur de ne pas traverser. Ses décisions en tant que superviseur ne devraient pas prendre le dessus sur ses décisions personnelles, et inversement.

Grissom trouvait quand même du bonheur dans tout ca. Il savait que Sara n'irait jamais voir Catherine pour lui parler de leur conversation. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne s'approcherait pas de la blonde pendant un petit moment. Même si ca allait être très dur pour elle de faire semblant de rien, Sara était très discrète.

Mais il se demandait quand même si il pourrait se retenir de tout lui dire la prochaine fois. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, il voulait tout lui dire. Ca n'allait vraiment pas être simple. Il devait trouver le bon équilibre et rester le plus professionnel possible au labo.

Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait tenu tête à Ecklie, pour Sara. Il était rentré dans Ecklie de plein fouet, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Il avait défendu Sara bec et ongle. Il avait mit sa carrière professionnelle en balance cette fois là, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il se persuadait qu'il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre membre de son équipe, mais il savait que non.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde en entrant dans le bureau d'Ecklie pour sauver la carrière de Sara. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Sara Sidle s'éloigner de sa vie. Sa plus grande peur à l'époque était que Sara soit virée et par conséquent qu'elle doive repartir loin de lui, sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il n'avait jamais dit à Sara ce qu'il avait dit à Ecklie ce jour là, et il pensait ne jamais lui dire. Il n'avait pas fait ca par pitié pour elle mais est ce que Sara comprendrait? Il pouvait expliquer son sentiment d'égoïsme mais est ce qu'elle l'accepterait?

Il revint à la réalité, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire à Sara. C'était compliqué. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient vivre sans lui expliquer a chaque instant ce qui se passait au labo? il ne voulait rien lui cacher, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui raconteur tous les secrets du labo.

Il avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie d'adulte seul, se fermant aux autres. Mais là, il voulait rentrer tous les jours chez lui et retrouver Sara, et pouvoir lui raconter sa journée, lui raconter ses problèmes, la seule chose c'est qu'elle aurait vécue la même chose que lui.

Le coté politique de leur relation ne lui échappait pas non plus. Même si il détestait ca, la politique était un facteur essentiel dans sa vie de superviseur, et sortir avec Sara n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Grissom se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait tellement besoin d'elle a ses coté qu'il ferait sans doute n'importe quoi pour elle. Si elle venait à le repousser maintenant, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais, il s'effondrerait.

Il voulait, devait et ferait tout pour elle. Peu être serais ce la fin de sa carrière, mais ce n'était pas important finalement. Il voulait l'aimer, l'aimer pleinement. Il n'allait pas jongler entre sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle. C'était un challenge politique et personnel.

Grissom ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler mais il remarqua que Sara s'était rendormie paisiblement. Il avait tellement réfléchi a ce qu'il allait lui dire, qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara se réveilla pour découvrir Grissom qui la fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas dormi un seul instant, et préféré caresser la peau de sa dulcinée pendant qu'elle dormait. Les petits bruits et mouvements qu'elle faisait pendant son sommeil l'avaient amusé. Elle avait l'air tellement en paix et elle état tellement belle. Il chérissait chaque moment passé en sa compagnie.

«Désolée.» Sara marmonna toujours endormie.

«Tu avais besoin de dormir… Ecoute, tu veux que je parle à Catherine?»

Sara se frotta les yeux en baillant. «Pas vraiment. Je n'ai même pas envie de la voir ce soir.» Le visage de Grissom fit grimacer Sara. «Je ne vais pas m'énerver contre elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si elle est persuadée que je suis une vrai lunatique, je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir… Enfin, à moins qu'elle me pousse à bout.»

Grissom se pinça les lèvres, ennuyé "Sara…"

«Je rigole, Grissom. Je ne vais rien faire qui mettraient en péril… le labo. Mais plus important, toi. Je sais qu'ils te blâmeraient pour mes erreurs si je faisais quelque chose de stupide encore une fois. Je vais donc garder ma bouche fermée.» Elle tapota son ventre et roula dans ses bras. «Il faut qu'on se prépare maintenant.» Elle s'arrêta nette et regarda autour d'elle. «Je viens de réaliser…Je n'ai rien à me mettre.» Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil. «Et je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi.»

«Tu peux arriver en retard, je les occuperais… avec mon charme.»

Sara le regarda et découvrit son sourire. «T'es devenu fou? Ce n'est même pas une option, tu le sais très bien. Ca nous mettrait tout les deux dans une situation assez délicate.»

«Alors porte un de mes tee-shirt.» offra t'il, a court d'idées.

«Ouais, ca semblera tout a fait naturel!» souffla t elle

«J'essaye de trouver une solution.» répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules et un clin d'œil.

Sara frissonna et partit en direction de la douche, en lui disant: «Où sont les serviettes?»

«Dans le placard du couloir.» répondit-il sans réfléchir, tout en roulant dans le lit. Il se leva et farfouilla un moment dans sa commode pour trouver le plus petit de ses tee-shirt, et un qui soit assez présentable pour qu'elle puisse le porter.

Sara avait l'air très à l'aise chez lui.

Grissom trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans un de ses tiroirs. Il n'avait pas porté ce tee-shirt depuis des années. C'était un tee-shirt de couleur neutre, sans dessins et beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Ca conviendrait très bien à Sara pour la nuit.

Il le jeta sur le lit et se remit dans sa routine habituelle du matin. Il prit quelques vêtements pour lui, fit chauffer la cafetière et alluma la télévision pour regarder les nouvelles.

«C'est ton tour» Sara était enroulée dans une serviette et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre.

Grissom leva les yeux vers elle, ratant la météo un bref instant. D'un coup, il voulait appeler le labo et dire qu'il était malade et passer la nuit dans les bras de Sara. Savait-elle l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui? «J'ai posé un tee-shirt sur le lit pour toi.»

Sara souffla. Cette femme était têtue. Il se doucha rapidement, son esprit complètement absorbé par Sara. Comment allait il gérer sa relation avec Sara sans que ca ai un effet négatif sur sa position de superviseur. Quand il sortit de la douche, il trouva Sara assise dans son canapé, sirotant son café en lisant un de ses livres d'entomologie.

Sans le regarder elle lui dit: «Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner.»

Grissom marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en s'habillant et en vérifiant son répondeur. C'était Brass qui avait besoin de lui au plus vite.

Grissom informa Sara des nouvelles et conclu par: «Va au labo. Dans mon bureau tu trouveras les assignations, s'il y en a, et appelle moi. Je te dirais à qui je confie chaque affaire et ensuite, tu pourras me rejoindre avec Brass.»

Elle regarda le sol en souriant. Grissom la regarda, perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle?

«Quoi?»

«Tu viens de passer de Grissom, l'amant, à Grissom le patron… Je ne peux même plus t'embrasser maintenant.» arriva t elle à lui dire.

Il sourit et l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui, pour un rapide câlin. Quand elle leva le regarda vers lui, il ne perdit pas une seconde et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

«Je t'appelle dès que je suis au labo.»

«Mmm. J'attendrais désespérément…»


	17. Chapter 17

30 minutes plus tard, Grissom était penché sur un cadavre quand son téléphone retentit. Sara l'informa des différentes affaires à traiter pour la nuit et il lui donna ses consignes, en finissant par lui dire qu'elle se dépêche car elle lui manquait déjà horriblement. Elle ne pu lui répondre vu le nombre de personnes autour d'elle.

Sara entra dans la salle de repos et attrapa une tasse de café. D'être présente une demi heure plus tôt faisait qu'elle était encore toute seule pour le moment. Mais elle n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que ses collègues ne la rejoignent.

Elle leva les yeux de son magasine quand tout le monde fut arrivé et fit glisser les assignations au milieu de la table. Sara essayait d'avoir une attitude normale mais elle avait un nœud à l'estomac. Son cerveau s'embua au moment de donner les assignations. Elle se rendit compte d'u coup que ses collègues allaient certainement mal prendre le fait que ce soit elle qui fasse les assignations.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?» demanda Warrick, très étonné.

Sara ne s'était pas trompée, ils régirent tous très mal. Nick la regarda complètement éberlué, l'incompréhension inscrite sur son visage. Greg n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Catherine émit un petit bruit avec sa bouche et ne faisait que regarder les assignations posées au milieu de la table.

Elle jeta ensuite son regard sur Sara. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sara n'allait pas laisser Catherine l'écraser encore une fois.

«Où est Grissom Sara?» Nick lui demanda. Il considérait Sara comme son amie et ne pas comprendre la situation actuelle l'ennuyait profondément.

«Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?» Warrick n'en revenait pas. «C'est Catherine qui devrait nous donner nos assignations, pas toi.»

A cet instant, Sara décida de ne pas leur dire où était Grissom. Il fallait percer l'abcès. Toute cette animosité devait cesser au plus vite. Elle leur expliquerait où était Grissom plus tard.

«Ok… Voilà…» Elle ne parlait à personne en particulier «Vous êtes tous contre moi depuis le moment où je suis descendu de l'avion. En faite, je pense que vous me détestez depuis encore plus longtemps que ca.» Elle prit une profonde respiration et laissa aux autres le temps de dire quelque chose.

Ils la regardaient tous, à l'exception de Greg qui fixait la table. Sara ne voulait pas qu'il se sente visé, Greg était le seul à l'avoir accepté dès son arrivée. «Greg, je suis désolée pour tout ca, tu n'as rien à voir là dedans, mais il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de dire.»

Sara continua: «Je suis venu ici pour faire la fouine, je le sais. Personne n'aime ce genre de personne, je le sais. Grissom me demande souvent de fouiner dans des affaires internes pour que rien de sorte de la maison, et je le fais… et vous le ferriez aussi si il vous le demandait, n'est ce pas?» Nick commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Sara l'arrêta: «Question rhétorique, Nick.»

La tension montait dans la pièce.

«Haïssez moi autant que vous voulez, mais je pense très honnêtement que nous sommes tous de très bons CSI et j'adore travailler avec vous… Ca ne veut pas dire que je vous aime à chaque secondes de chaque jour. Nous sommes tous différents et c'est ce qui fait de nous une grande équipe.»

Sara ne laissa aucune chance aux autres de parler. Elle avait trop de chose à leur dire. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Grissom, mais elle avait besoin de parler à ses collègues. Au pire, elle démissionnerait et sauverait Grissom de cette façon.

«J'ai fais des erreurs, mais je suis assez adulte pour le reconnaitre. J'ai des problèmes et j'essaye de mon mieux de passer au dessus pour faire mon travail. Vous pouvez avoir l'opinion que vous voulez sur moi, vous pouvez me haïr, me confronter… vous pouvez même aller voir votre chef et lui dire à quel point vous me détester. Je suis au dessus de toute cette animosité.»

Au moment où Sara parla d'aller voir son chef, son esprit sauta et elle voulu partir en courant pour aller se cacher. Elle n'avait pas changé de ton, mais son esprit courait à 200 km/h. Grissom avait raison de penser que leur relation allait être compliqué. Elle pouvait imaginer à quel point cela allait être douloureux pour Grissom.

Elle n'allait pas arranger les choses en parlant à ses collègues. Comment allait-elle pouvoir rentrer à la maison après une nuit de boulot et se confronter à lui alors qu'elle avait tout foiré dans la nuit. Comment allait-il pouvoir la réprimander si elle faisait quelque chose de mal? Comment avait elle pu croire un seul instant qu'ils pourraient très bien jongler entre leur vie privée et leur vie professionnelle.

Sara allait sortir de la salle de repos quand son téléphone sonna. «Salut… Non, je vais partir maintenant… Je sais… J'arrive.» Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers ses collègues pour leur dire: «Au faite, Grissom est dans le désert, avec un cadavre. Il m'a appelé pour savoir si je pouvais le rejoindre directement là bas mais comme j'étais déjà ici, il 'a demandé de donner les assignations à sa place.» Elle haussa des épaules: «C'est lui qui a décidé qui s'occuperait de chaque affaire, pas moi.»

Sara quitta la pièce, les laissant réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Sara resta silencieuse sur la scène. Elle rangea chaque indice dans leur sac, et garda une contenance très professionnelle. Il y avait du monde autour d'eux et elle avait un job à finir.

Grissom la regarda avec intérêt. Il la trouvait beaucoup trop calme et silencieuse, quelque chose clochait.

Quand le corps fut emballé et sur la route de la morgue avec David, Grissom congédia les officiers en faction sur la scène. Ils avaient tous les indices dont ils auraient besoin. Brass était déjà parti chez la victime.

Sara enferma les dernières pièces dans son coffre et jeta un coup d'œil à la scène. Sa colère commençait à s'apaiser. Il lui semblait presque que sa colère n'avait jamais existé.

«Sara. Raconte-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe?» Lui demanda Grissom en s'approchant d'elle quand la dernière voiture de police disparue au coin de la rue.

«Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que quelque chose ne va pas?» Sara demanda, sans le regarder.

Grissom posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à le regarder: «C'est ce qui fait que je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.»

Sara soupira. Elle devait lui dire ce qui s'était passé au labo. Ca n'allait pas l'aider à aller mieux, mais il avait le droit de savoir. Il allait certainement être fâché contre elle. «J'ai… en quelque sorte dis deux trois trucs à l'équipe et maintenant, ils sont quelque peu en colère contre moi. Ils vont certainement déposer des plaintes contre moi.»

«Tu leur as dis quoi exactement?»

Sara le regarda, prête à l'entendre hurler. «Je leur ai donné les assignations comme tu me l'as dis et ils ont commencé à m'agresser parce que ce n'était pas à moi de leur donner leurs assignations. Alors je leur ai dis que j'en avais marre de leur animosité… entre autre chose.»

Sara pensait vraiment être préparé à sa réaction mais elle avait tord. Rien ne l'avait préparé à sa réponse. «Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise dans cette situation. J'aurais du penser à ca. Je voulais juste gagner du temps. Tu aurais du venir toi directement ici et moi j'aurais du aller au labo en premier.»

Sara état étonnée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il prenait l'entière responsabilité de tout et ne lui hurlait pas dessus pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Grissom continua: «L'équipe n'aime pas le changement. Quand Holly Gibbs s'est fait tuer et que j'ai prit la place de Brass à la tête de l'équipe de nuit, j'ai eu assez peur de leur réaction. Qu'on m'est choisi moi à cette place les a tous étonné. Ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris. Alors que ce soit toi qui leur ai donné leurs assignations n'a pas du leur faire plaisir, surtout Catherine. Déjà qu'elle a perdu son poste de superviseur… Je suis désolé pour ca. Je n'aurais pas du te mettre dans cette position.»

«Tu le fais exprès, c'est ca?»

«Fais quoi?» Grissom demanda, étonné et espérant ne pas avoir dit une ânerie encore une fois.

«Tu fais des choses… je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu fasses ca. Je pensais que tu allais me hurler dessus d'avoir semé la zizanie au labo. Et j'étais prête à recevoir ta foudre.»

«Mais qu'est ce que tu leur as dis ?»

«En gros, que je savais qu'ils me détestaient mais que moi j'aimais travailler avec eux parce qu'ils étaient tous de très bons CSI.»

«Tu as dis ca?»

«Bah en gros, oui.» Sara haussa des épaules en le regardant timidement.

«Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux, perplexe ou inquiet.»

«Retournons au labo et allons analyser nos indice avant qu'on nous cherche. La dernière chose dont on est besoin maintenant c'est qu'ils commencent à être heureux, perplexe ou inquiet pour nous. Retournons à notre vie ordinaire, continuons à nous ignorer, je ferais la tête et tu seras désagréable. Et ils ne sauront jamais.»

Grissom se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres «On se voit au labo, ma petite CSI révoltée.»


	18. Chapter 18

Vous pouvez remercier Sidle13... J'avais oublier de poster ce chapitre.. Chuis nulle des fois... Bonne lecture :

Sara resta cachée dans la salle des indices une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Catherine ne la rejoigne une demi-heure avant la fin de sa nuit. "Tu as une minute ?" demanda t elle.

"Je suis occupée Catherine, peut être plus tard." La réponse de Sara fut rapide et sèche. Catherine referma la porte derrière elle "Et bien, tu vas prendre le temps."

Sara roula des yeux et se concentra sur son microscope, en faisant le maximum d'effort pour ignorer Catherine. C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle aurait aimé que tout le monde oubli ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

"Catherine" Sara dit elle en se poussant une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille. "Il faut vraiment que je finisse d'analyser ces échantillons. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'asseoir et de discuter avec toi."

"Ecoute, je sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais on arrive quand même en principe à rester très professionnelles. Tu es une excellente CSI, Sara, une des meilleures avec qui j'ai travaillé. Tu avais raison ce matin de dire que tu ressentais de l'hostilité, mais je pense moi aussi que nous faisons une bonne équipe."

"Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai dis. Alors si tu pouvais allez droit au but, que je retourne à mon travail."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu es là ?"

"Je travaille. J'essaye de comprendre en quoi cela..."

"Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ton affaire en cours."

Le ton de voix de Catherine fit se retourner Sara.

"Il m'a appelé pour que je l'aide."

"Pourquoi toi ?"

"Comment tu veux que je sache ?"

"Sara, pourquoi est ce que tu es la première personne qu'il appelle quand il a un problème ?"

"Tu devrais lui demander directement."

"Je te le demande à toi." La voix de Catherine se calmait.

"On se connait depuis longtemps. Il m'a demandé de venir pour une enquête interne, pour éviter que les affaires internes s'en mêlent."

"Tu sais que c'est la première décision qu'il a prise quand il a prit sa fonction de chef de nuit ? On s'inquiétait tous de savoir ce qu'on allait devenir et lui, il appelle une personne extérieure pour nous sauver. Tu sais ce que ca fait de se sentir inutile dans une équipe ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on aurait réagit pareille avec n'importe qui d'autre. Nous avions peur, et nous étions blessés parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en nous."

"Il ne pouvait vous faire confiance. C'était une affaire interne. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne connaissait personne ici. C'était un flagrant conflit d'intérêt, comme on en a souvent dans nos enquêtes." Sara lui répondit sèchement.

"Alors je te demande encore une fois : pourquoi toi ?"

"Et je te réponds encore : demande à Grissom." Sara regarda autour d'elle.

"Tu sais combien de temps ca nous a prit pour te faire confiance ? Pas toi en tant que personne, mais ce que tu représentais. Comment ne pas se demander si tu n'étais pas une taupe ? On a pas vraiment compris pourquoi Grissom t'a demandé de rester une fois l'affaire close."

"Je n'ai pas demandé à rester, Catherine. J'avais un boulot à San Francisco quand il m'a appelé. Je n'ai jamais demandé de traitement spécial et je ne le ferais jamais." Sara commençait à en avoir marre de cette conversation.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu es restée ?"

"Catherine, je n'aime le tournant de cette conversation. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant toi."

"Ca t'a fait quoi d'être choisi par le fameux Gil Grissom pour travailler dans son équipe ?"

"C'est quoi cette question ?"

"Il est bloqué avec nous parce qu'on était déjà là quand il a eut son poste, mais toi, il t'a choisi. Tu n'as peut être jamais demandé de traitement de faveur, mais tu les as quand même. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes rencontré et je sais que vous nous nous ne le direz sans doute jamais, mais vous avez un passé en commun."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je le connais depuis longtemps qu'il me considère différemment de vous."

"C'est vrai, ils nous a tous aidé."

"Oui, exactement. Est ce que ca veut dire que cette conversation est terminée ?" Sara retourna à son microscope, espérant que Catherine sorte de la pièce.

Catherine ignora Sara une nouvelle fois. " Tu sais ce que ca fait quand on a pas confiance en toi ?" Comme Sara ne se retourna pas, Catherine continua : "J'étais son bras droit, et quand tu es arrivé, j'ai eu peur."

"Je ne t'ai pas volé ta place Catherine. Alors où est le problème ? Je n'ai même jamais essayé de te voler ta place."

"Tu n'avais pas besoin d'essayer. J'avais peur quand même. Toujours un peu encore maintenant. Je vois bien la façon qu'il avait de te regarder... qu'il a toujours d'ailleurs."

"Je ne veux pas et je ne prendrais jamais ta place Catherine."

"Si on te l'offrait, tu ne dirais pas non quand même ?"

"Tout le monde l'accepterait."

"Voilà. C'est ce que je disais. Tu es une personne déterminée. Tu fonces toujours la tête baissée." Catherine était nerveuse pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. "J'ai aussi peur de perdre mon ami. Sara, je vois bien comment il te regarde, tout comme toi tu le regardes, et des fois je me dis que je ne suis plus là pour l'aider. Je suis égoïste, je m'en rends compte. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous souhaite pas du bonheur, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais finir seule, après toutes ses années d'amitiés avec lui. Je crois que j'avais trop l'habitude de ne l'avoir que pour moi."

Sara explosa de rire. "Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Catherine, mais lui et moi, on peut à peine rester dans la même pièce en même temps. Même si lui ou moi voulions faire progresser les choses, ca n'arriverait jamais. Mais je peux très bien dire la même chose de toi. Ton amitié avec lui est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais, ce n'est pas pour ca que je te déteste, mais parfois je suis jalouse. Tu connais sa vie privée et moi, de mon coté, je connais à peine sa vie professionnelle."

"Sa vie privée ? Grissom est un homme trop secret. Je n'en connais pas autant que tu le pense."

"Ecoute Cath, je ne vais pas voler ton job, ni ton ami. J'adore travailler avec toi malgré ce que les gens pensent." et elle continua en souriant "Et je n'aimerais pas être la seule femme de l'équipe. Toute cette testostérone... Non merci."

"Alors on est OK ?" demanda t elle incertaine.

"Ca va aller. Et merci pour cette discussion. Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure." "Rien que je n'aurai pas fais moi même. Mais, et c'est un immense mais... Tu dis à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de te dire, et je me vengerais." Catherine sourit en sortant. "A ce soir."

"A plus tard, Cath."

Sara rangea ses indices et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Sa nuit était finie. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle même.

Quand Sara entra dans unedes autres pièces du labo, elle tomba sur Warrick. Il lui fit à peine un signe de tête.

"Warrick, je...j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dis. Je...je ne suis pas très douée avec toutes ces choses et..."

"Hey ma grande, pas la peine. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment donné la chance de t'expliquer avant que je saute sur mes conclusions. Je ne t'en veux pas."

Sara regarda le sol : "Ouais..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Warrick lui sourit.

"Ca va aller ?"

"Complètement. On a traversé l'Enfer souvent et on est toujours là."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sara. "Bon, je rentre chez moi, j'ai sommeil", lui dit Warrick, en lui touchant l'épaule en sortant.

Tout redevenait normal dans sa vie. Sara pouvait enfin respirer.


	19. Chapter 19

C'est parti pour les deux derniers chapitres... et oui, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin.. mais j'aimerais beaucoup demander à l'auteur l'autorisation d'ecrire une suite. Alors si je l'ai, ous aurez vite de mes nouvelles.. et autre chose : PLUS QUE 9 JOURS !!!!! O M G !!!! Je vais pas m'en remettre... Respire Chris, respire !!! Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir lu.

En passant devant la salle des recherches ADN, Sara aperçut Greg en grande conversation avec une des laborantines. Celle ci fit signe à Greg que quelqu'un l'attendait et il se retourna pour découvrir une Sara souriante

"Hey Greggo, je peux te parler une seconde ?"

Il la suivit dans le couloir. "J'étais sur un coup là, ca a intérêt à être important." rigola t il.

Sara le prit dans ses bras pour un petit câlin et lui murmura : "Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas l'intention de devenir dingue comme ca. J'étais sous pression ces derniers temps et j'avais besoin de m'extérioriser. Je n'aurais pas du le faire devant vous."

"Tu veux bien me lâcher ? J'ai aucune chance avec cette fille si tu continues à me tenir comme ca." Son sourire et son rire rassurèrent Sara. Elle le lâcha et s'éloigna de lui en murmurant "Encore un." Il y avait encore une personne à qui elle devait parler. Où était Nick ? Après l'avoir chercher de partout, elle se dirigea dans le bureau de Grissom, ennuyée.

"Nicky ! Je te cherchais de partout !" dit elle en se posant contre le chambranle de la porte. Quand il se retourna, elle eu du remord à être entrée aussi joyeusement dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Grissom tout en reprenant sa position initiale, debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"C'est pas le moment ? Désolée. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment. Désolée. Je... Je ne savais pas que vous discutiez. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je... Je... Je vais y aller maintenant."

Elle allait partir quand Nick la retenu : "Sara, tu veux qu'on parle ?"

Sara porta ses yeux de Nick à Grissom à Nick. "Oui, mais plus tard... Ce n'est pas... Ca ne vaut pas le coup de vous interrompre. On pourra parler pus..."

Grissom l'interrompit :"J'allais justement récupérer des résultats. Vous pouvez parler ici si vous voulez."

Grissom partit vite se son bureau, ne rompant jamais le contact avec Sara. Il lui pressa le bras en passant à son niveau. C'était un geste doux et calme et cela rassura Sara.

Dès que Grissom fut hors de vue, Sara entra dans le bureau et s'installa dans la chaise à coté de Nick. Le silence était pesant. Ils évitaient de se regarder, essayant de trouver par quoi commencer.

"Nick, je ne suis pas très douée avec tout ca, mais je voudrais... J'ai eu une réaction un peu excessive tout à l'heure."

"Non, non, pas du tout. Tu avais besoin de le faire, sinon tu aurais explosé" Il évitait toujours de la regarder.

"C'est ce qui m'énerve le plus. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens pensent que j'allais explosé, et d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'exploser ?"

"A cause de ton passé commun avec Grissom." Même si son ton était doux, il était quand même accusateur.

"Quel passé ? Qu'est ce que les gens pensent qu'on faisait ?"

"Allez Sara." Nick la regarda enfin "C'est lui qui t'a ramené ici, qui t'a dit de rester et il te traite différemment de nous. Il y a forcement eu quelque chose."

"Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Grissom et moi, malgré ce que les gens pensent. Pourquoi est ce que c'est si dur à accepter ?"

Nick regarda ses mains, anxieux "Tu ne vois pas la façon dont il te traite ?" Sara hausa des épaules "Oui, je vois qu'il peut à peine rester dans la même pièce que moi, qu'il ne peut pas me regarder dans les yeux ou essayer d'avoir une conversation avec moi pendant plus de deux minutes, même quand il s'agit de boulot. Si c'est de ca que tu parles, ok, je vois bien qu'il me traite différemment."

Il secoua la tête : "Et pourquoi il agit ainsi ? Non... Non, laisse tomber, ne répond pas à cette question. Je m'en fou du pourquoi. Je m'en fou de savoir ce que vous avez vécu avant. Ce n'est pas ca l'important. Ce qui m'embête c'est que tu m'ai accusé d'être hostile envers toi."

"Nick, tu dois avouer que les choses étaient un peu tendus entre nous au début. Et même quelques fois ces derniers temps. On en est pas à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre, mais tu sais très bien qu'on a un but commun."

"Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma petite sœur. J'ai adoré travailler avec toi. Je ne voulais pas être hostile contre toi... du moins pendant 6 ans."

"Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure était dirigé contre deux personnes en particulier. Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de Greg. C'est pour ca que je te cherchais. Je suis désolée, Nick."

Nick lui sourit :"Moi aussi. Désolé que tu ai ressenti de l'hostilité. Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute si Grissom t'a choisi pour ce poste... D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, quand tu dis qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous dans le passé..."

Sara fit une grimace :"Oh non !" s'exclama t elle, embarrassée "On ne va pas parler de ca. C'est notre patron... Ca serait...non."

Nick remarqua qu'elle rougissait, mais il en conclu qu'elle voulait cacher ses sentiments pour Grissom. "Cool. En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler..." Nick se leva pour partir "Laisse-moi savoir. Je serais à tes coté en un claquement de doigt."

Sara resta assise sur son siège mais le regarda partir. "Merci Nick. Ca va aller maintenant. Mais je te prendrais surement au mot un de ses jours, alors sois prêt."

"Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ? Je sais à quel point tu aime le diner." Nick lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Non merci. J'ai déjà des plans pour le déjeuner. Peut être demain."

"Un rendez-vous ?"

Sara rigola :"Non, pas de rendez-vous. Arrête de croire que j'ai une vie privée aussi intéressante. Je vais juste déjeuner avec un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Ca me donne une raison d'etre dehors."

"Ca marche. Passe une bonne journée Sar."

Sur ce, Nick s'en alla, laissant Sara seule dans le bureau de Grissom. Elle posa ses pieds sur le bureau de celui ci. Complètement heureuse depuis la première fois en plusieurs mois. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant et en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Ca a l'air d'aller." Grissom lui dit du pas de la porte.

Sara n'essaya même pas de bouger "Mmm"

"Prête à rentrer ?"

"Ca dépend... Où en sont les résultats ADN ?"

"Quels résultats ?" demanda Grissom en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

"Ceux que tu es allé chercher."

"Je ne sais pas... Je suppose qu'on le saura ce soir en revenant."

Sara ouvrit un œil pour le regarder "Pour quelqu'un qui est sur de ne pas être très bon avec les gens..."

"Je ne suis quand même pas complètement stupide, j'arrive quand même à lire entre les lignes. C'est juste que parfois, j'ai peur du résultat." Il lui sourit en inclinant la tête.

"Nourris-moi. Je crève de faim."

Grissom allait répondre quand Catherine fit irruption dans le bureau. Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant la position relax de Sara. Elle essaya de comprendre la situation. Grissom s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Tu me dois un déjeuner, Gil." lui dit Catherine.

Sara reposa ses jambes par terre en se frottant les yeux. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle essayait plus ou moins de caché son embarrassement d'être trouvé si à l'aise dans le bureau de Grissom.

"Je te dois un déjeuner ? Comment en es tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?"

"Tu m'as promis de déjeuner avec moi une fois par semaine, tu as déjà raté la semaine dernière. Donc, tu paie aujourd'hui, pour te rattraper. On y va tous. Prend ta veste et on y va." Sara commença à se lever, en évitant de regarder Grissom "Je vous vois ce soir les gars, je rentre, mon lit m'appelle."

"Il faut bien que tu manges toi aussi... Tu viens avec nous. Rendez-vous au diner." Avant qu'un des deux ne puissent réagir, Catherine était parti, les laissant complètement abasourdies.

"Tu avais faim non ?" Grissom la taquina.

"C'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais. Malheureusement il va falloir que je reste encore très professionnelles quelques heures de plus. Ca ne va pas me tuer. J'ai besoin d'entrainement d'ailleurs."

"Est ce que... tout va bien ?"

"Mieux que jamais. Pour la première fois, je peux dire que d'exploser, ca m'a fait un bien fou." Sara l'attendit sur le pas de la porte "Ne les laissons pas nous attendre."


	20. Chapter 20

Nick s'installa à côté d'elle sur la banquette du diner "Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous, Sara." Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle. Elle regarda ses mains nerveusement et dit : "ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, et je l'ai seulement repoussé."

"Tu as annulé un rendez-vous pour nous ?" demanda Greg, choqué.

"Parfois, il y a des choses plus importantes."

"Tu vois quelqu'un ?" demanda Grissom, étonnant tout le monde, y compris lui même. Il la regarda fixement. Grissom ne se mêlait jamais vraiment des conversations privées de ses collègues et il espérait que personne ne remarquerait l'air amusé qu'il avait en ce moment.

"Je... Je... Comment on en est arrivé à ce sujet de conversation ?"

Warrick remarqua sa gêne et la sauva en changeant de conversation. Il raconta qu'il était heureux de pouvoir manger avec eux ce matin, évitant ainsi les plats diététiques de Tina.

La conversation resta légère. C'était un nouveau départ pour l'équipe. Ils ressemblaient à un groupe d'adolescents, heureux et relaxés.

Allongé sur leur lit, Grissom regardait Sara. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse, les bras enveloppés autour de son ventre. Il lui caressait le dos doucement.

"Pourquoi tu m'as laissé 6 ans pour savoir ce que je voulais vraiment ?"

"Six ?" Sara souria "Je dirais plutôt presque 10."

"10 ?" Grissom était étonné.

"Oui, dix." dit-elle. "Tu oublies facilement ce que toi et tes petites bestioles m'avez fait quand tu as envahi ma vie à ce séminaire."

Grissom sourit en repensant au passé. "Envahie ta vie ? Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui venait tous les jours dans ma classe, assise au premier rang, c'est toi qui partait tout le temps après tout le monde et qui me posait un nombre incalculable de questions... J'ai même pensé très sérieusement à appeler la sécurité pour t'évacuer d'urgence de ma classe." Sara lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre. "Ok, pas sérieusement, mais tu m'intimidais beaucoup."

"J'étais très en colère quand le séminaire s'est terminé. Le temps avait passé trop vite, mais j'ai été la plus heureuse quand tu as suggéré qu'on garde le contact. J'attendais tes mails et appels avec impatience pendant toutes ces années. Et quand tu venais en ville pour des affaires, là j'étais aux anges."

"Tu étais si jeune, si belle et si brillante. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder. Et encore aujourd'hui, rien à changer... J'aimerais juste retourner dans le passé et te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi." "On en serait pas là aujourd'hui...»

"Tu ne sais pas." lui dit-il.

"Non, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un pressentiment. Si on avait parlé de nos sentiments à l'époque, à San Francisco, qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait ? Tu serais venu vivre avec moi là bas ? Ou moi je serais venu ici ? QU'est ce qu'on aurait fait comme boulot ? Si j'étais venu ici tu ne serais peut être jamais devenu superviseur. Si toi tu m'avais rejoins, tu te serais toujours demandé ce que ta vie aurait pu être à Las Vegas."

"San Francisco te manque ?"

"Avant oui. Maintenant pas vraiment. C'est plus un sentiment... je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus, tous. Mais toi tu es là, et c'est ce que je veux. Je te suivrais n'importe où sur la Planète, juste pour être près de toi."

"Alors tu ne regrettes rien ?"

"Non. Rien du tout. Déjà parce que j'ai pu être près de toi et ensuite parce que j'ai beaucoup appris, c'est une très bonne expérience pour moi. La meilleure des éducations. J'ai tant appris en étant dans ton équipe. Tu es extraordinaire... dans tellement de chose. Je n'échangerais pour rien au monde cette expérience à Vegas."

"Content d'entendre ca."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as demandé de venir à Vegas ?"

Grissom secoua la tête, étonné par cette question "Je voulais que tu sois avec moi, et c'était la seule façon de faire à l'époque...Tu étais tellement...tout pour moi. J'avais peur de ne pas être celui dont tu avais besoin, mais moi, j'avais besoin d'être proche de toi. Ton innocence, ta jeunesse et ta passion pour la connaissance et notre profession étaient prenant. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir te donner tout ce dont tu avais besoin."

Grissom lui embrassa la tempe et continua :" Alors j'ai pris ce que je pouvais avoir, et c'était toi, professionnellement parlant. Par moment c'était très dur parce que je voulais beaucoup plus. Et quand j'ai compris que tu voulais la même chose que moi, ca a été encore plus dur. Je t'ai repoussé pour éviter d'être blessé. Je pense toujours que je ne te mérite pas."

Sara lui embrassa le ventre. "Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je ne veux rien d'autre... Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé tout ce qu'on allait devoir traverser pour être ensemble, et j'ai finalement compris pourquoi tu hésitais. Ca va être dur de travailler ensemble. Dur parce qu'on ne fait pas un travail sans danger. Et quand je vais faire une connerie et que tu vas devoir me réprimander... ou si je fais une connerie et que tu as des problèmes à cause de ca..."

Elle le serra très fort contre elle en tremblant :"Je ne pensais qu'a toi quand j'ai commencé à hurler sur l'équipe, et je m'inquiétais de savoir ce qu'ils allaient te raconter... Comment tu allais devoir me parler après tout ca. Je ne veux pas te mettre dans des situations comme ca."

"Mmm.. ON verra bien au fur et à mesure."

Je suppose qu'on fera ca comme ca, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de tout abandonner aussi facilement." souffla t elle. Et elle rajouta, anxieusement : "Hey, tu ne devineras jamais ce que m'a dit Catherine. En gros, elle a peur de te perdre à cause de notre passé."

"Catherine a peur de me perdre ? Mais..."

"Oui, apparemment, visiblement ils veulent tous savoir pourquoi tu m'a demandé de rester à Vegas et qu'elles sont tes intentions à mon égard. Catherine a peur que je lui vole son ami et son job."

"Hm... tu ne lui as rien dis à propos de nous ?"

"Non. Je pense qu'elle se doute qu'il y a quelque chose, mais je lui ai assuré le contraire. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait sans doute jamais rien entre nous, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. On a fait la paix après ca. En faite, j'ai parlé à toute l'équipe et on a tous fais la paix, en quelques sorte." "Je suis content" Grissom soupira "Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire pour les 3 heures qui nous reste ?"

Sara ria et le regarda :"J'ai quelques petites idées en tête." Elle l'embrassa avec passion.

Le téléphone portable de Grissom se mit à vibrer, et un appel était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait maintenant. Toujours embrassant Sara, il tâtonna la table de nuit, à la recherche de l'objet de son malheur. Il décrocha en repoussant gentiment Sara.

"Grissom." Il regardait fixement les lèvres de Sara. "..Ok, on y sera... Et bien... Hm... J'imagine que je ne vais pas être le seul à être appelé...J'appelle Sara. Je suis sur qu'elle sera pus que ravie de venir plus tôt... Je serais au labo dans 40 minutes." Il referma le clapet du téléphone et soupira.

"Le boulot..." Sara souriait.

"Prête a aller travailler ?"

"Je ne vis que pour ca." Elle sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la douche.

"Hey !" Grissom l'appela "Je ne t'ai pas dit comme je te trouvais mignonne dans mon tee-shirt." "Ce qui me rappelle : est ce que tu en aurais un autre que je pourrais emprunter ? J'ai toujours rien à me mettre."

"Je ne me plaindrais jamais de ton manque de vêtement quand tu es à la maison. Cependant, c'est mon devoir de te prévenir qu'il serait peut être plus judicieux de porter tes propres vêtements au travail, de temps en temps, avant que les gens ne s'en rendent compte... Je suis sur que tu peux prendre quelques affaires et les emmener ici."

Sara était ravie de l'entendre dire ca. Elle couru jusqu'au lit et se jeta sur Grissom "Merci."

Grissom la serra contre lui et su à cet instant que tout allait être merveilleux dorénavant. Il avait son boulot, et sa Sara. Tout allait parfaitement bien et il ne pouvait être plus heureux.


	21. Chapter 21

"Grissom, je n'y vais pas !" grogna Sara.

"Sara, si je dois y aller, tu y vas aussi. Tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière maintenant. Trouve quelqu'un pour t'accompagner." Grissom ne la regarda même pas pour lui répondre, il farfouillât dans ses papiers.

"C'est pas vrai ! Grissom, je ne peux pas faire ca. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis ! Et si j'avais des plans pour vendredi ?"

Grissom se mit à rire. Il ne voulait pas mettre Sara en colère, ni l'embarrasser, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Sara avoir des plans un vendredi soir, du moins rien en dehors du labo ou récemment, de lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était très en colère.

"Désolé. Je ne voulais pas rire, mais tu dois avouer que c'est assez drôle non ? Je ne savais pas si tu avais des plans, d'accord, mais normalement tes seuls plans sont relatifs au labo. Et comme là, c'est relatif au labo, en quelque sorte..."il essayait de ne plus rire. "Ecoute, je ne veux pas y aller sans toi, c'est tout."

"Tu sais très bien que je déteste m'habiller pour ce genre de soirée." Sara se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

"Mais tu es magnifique quand tu es toute bien habillée" Grissom chercha son regard. Elle allait accepter, ca se voyait. "C'est juste pour quelques heures. On discute un peu avec tout le monde et après on retourne à notre petite vie."

"Depuis quand tu veux discuter avec les politiques toi ?"

"Depuis que j'ai réalisé que je risquais d'avoir besoin de leur aide dans un futur proche." Il soupira. "Ca va leur faire croire que je suis avec eux, même si je ne le suis pas vraiment."

"Et qui va être de garde ? On est tout les deux sur les plannings pour vendredi."

"Les petits nouveaux du labo devraient s'en charger. Mais on reste disponible en cas de grosses affaires. Toutes les personnes qui veulent venir à cette soirée peuvent le demander et ce sera accepté."

"J'imagine que tu as déjà fait la demande pour moi ?" demanda t elle en souriant.

"Tu imagines très bien... Alors, ca marche ?"

"Je suppose. Mais ca risque d'être dur pour moi de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, surtout dans ton beau costume, mais je devrais m'en sortir." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil séducteur.

"Parfait. Dis à ton rendez-vous de te prendre à ton appart à 6H30 pour être au Casino à 7H Et avant que tu ne le demande, tu pourras poser ton kit dans ma voiture au cas où on soit appelé." Il savait que Sara ne pensait qu'au travail.

Catherine regarda Sara quelques minutes, étonnée. "Sara ? Tu as accepté de venir à cette soirée ? Mais on t'a drogué ou autre chose ?"

Sara restait bien droite à table et jouait négligemment avec un cordon de sa robe. Elle regardait autour d'elle, dans la foule. Elle se leva et remit sa robe en satin rouge foncé en place. Sara avait bien vu en l'achetant que ca ressemblait à du sang, mais elle n'en avait pas parlé à la vendeuse, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'elle pouvait avoir avec une vendeuse de vêtements, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi cette robe.

C'était une robe parfaite pour elle. Elle l'avait trouvé plutôt rapidement, au bout de seulement 3 magasins. Faire du shopping et acheter des robes n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Il y avait une grande ouverture sur le coté qui remontait jusqu'a sa cuisse. Elle se rassit à côté de Catherine. La robe avait un large décolleté et le dos était également ouvert, montrant sa peau.

"J'ai juste pensé que ca serait bien pour moi de me montrer dans ce genre de fête, si je veux faire partie de l'équipe." Sara réutilisait ce que Grissom lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt.

"Tu es très belle ce soir, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Tous les hommes de la soirée ont leurs yeux sur toi." Catherine n'allait pas le dire à Sara, mais elle l'enviait.

"Merci". Sara était embarrassée.

Grissom revint à la table au bout d'un petit moment. "On ne vous remarquera pas si vous restez assise à votre table. Vous venez avec moi faire un tour de la salle ?"

Sara et Catherine se regardèrent, amusées. Elles ne voulaient pas vraiment s'éloigner de leur table, mais Grissom qui leur demandait de le suivre, ca valait le coup de se lever. Elles le suivirent donc.

Grissom attrapa le coude de Catherine avec sa main et plaça son main dans le dos de Sara. Il avait besoin de la toucher et pour le coup, ce geste était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en public, au milieu de ses collègues. Le simple fait de toucher sa peau le fit frémir et il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras. De son côté, Sara ressentit une forte chaleur là où Grissom avait posé sa main.

"Et Billy ? Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul." Sara regarda autour d'elle, essayant d'être inquiète pour son rendez-vous.

"Il est avec les garçons. Ils s'occupent de lui." Grissom lui répondit en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de ses collègues.

Et effectivement, Nick et Warrick s'occupaient de lui. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser.

"Pas trop mal pour un accompagnateur." Catherine murmura à Sara.

"Un quoi ?" Sara répondit un peu trop fort, attirant le regard de Grissom et d'autres personnes autour d'eux.

"Billy. C'est ton accompagnateur. Tu sais, le genre de gars que tu appelles quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un." Catherine lui expliqua en roulant des yeux.

"Je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un, et je ne t'ai pas entendu critiquer la copine de Nick." Avec tout ca, elle avait oublié de dire à Catherine que Billy était censé être son petit ami, et cette omission ne fut pas perdu pour Catherine.

"Alors... Où est ton vrai petit ami ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec lui, qu'on puisse le rencontrer ?"

"Catherine, je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec toi."

"Mesdames" Grissom haussa la voix pour les interrompre "Vous pourriez aller discuter de tout ca aux toilettes ou ailleurs plutôt que derrière mon dos ? Je peux entendre tout ce que vous dites."

Catherine lança à Sara un regard accusateur et lui murmura "Je te l'avais dit." Grissom les sépara et continua son petit tour, en discutant avec les gens qu'ils rencontraient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment vers les garçons pour leur appeler qu'il était bientôt l'heure de retourner à table. Et il raccompagna Sara et Catherine à leur table, tirant leurs chaises pour elles. Les garçons les rejoignirent tout de suite.

Ils étaient assit d'une façon qu'ils avaient choisi : Grissom, Sara, Billy, Jorja (la copine de Nick), Warrick et Catherine.

Jorja fut la dernière à arriver et en passant elle regarda Billy. Sara et Nick se regardèrent en souriant. Leur rendez-vous avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Elle se tourna vers Grissom pour lui demander quelque chose, mais lui de son coté venait de faire la même chose pour lui demander si elle voulait un verre, si bien que leurs têtes se percutèrent presque.

Tout le monde se regarda autour de la table, mais il 'y avait pas la tension habituelle entre Grissom et Sara. Ils ne firent que se regarder et sourire, et reprirent leur vie. Ce simple geste fit questionner leurs collègues.

Les discours et les remises de prix durèrent une éternité, et tout ca était d'un ennuyeux. Grissom avait posé sa main deux ou trois fois sur la cuisse de Sara mais celle ci l'avait repoussé à chaque fois.

Pendant le repas, Catherine se pencha plusieurs fois derrière la chaise de Grissom pour parler à Sara et en savoir plus sur ce Billy. Grissom s'était racler la gorge plusieurs fois pour les arrêter mais en vain. A un moment la conversation fut un peu plus animée.

Sara était penchée sur sa chaise, sa poitrine pressée contre Grissom. Les deux femmes discutaient derrière son dos encore une fois, parlant un peu trop fort au gout de celui ci. "Cath, laisse tomber. Tu fais tout un foin de pas grand chose." Sara s'énervait.

"Pas grand chose ? Mais où est ton petit ami ?"

Sara aurait aimé lui dire de se taire car c'était elle qui accompagnait son petit ami, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire. Elle baragouina quelque chose comme quoi Grissom était avec Catherine, mais celle ci ne comprit pas la double signification de sa phrase.

"Tu es venu avec Grissom ! Je n'allais pas venir toute seule !"

"Warrick est bien tout seul lui. T'aurais pu venir avec lui !"

"Est ce qu'on peut laisser tomber cette conversation ?" Ca en devenait trop.

"Ou tu aurais pu venir avec Grissom et moi avec Warrick."

Grissom les interrompit à ce moment là. Il recula sa chaise mais les deux femmes s'étaient déjà redressées. Il les disputa d'un regard, d'abord Sara, puis Catherine.

Sa voix était très sérieuse, il leur murmura : "Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande ! Warrick non plus. Alors si vous commenciez à agir comme des adultes et que vous pouviez éviter d'avoir ce genre de conversation, je vous en remercie !"

Les deux femmes se rassirent comme il faut comme deux enfants de trois ans qu'on viendrait de disputer. Sara jeta un coup d'œil à Grissom qui essayait de cacher son sourire. Catherine le regarda elle aussi, mais lui en voulait de les avoir interrompu.


	22. Chapter 22

Après le repas, la danse commença. Catherine attrapa Warrick et l'emmena avec elle sur la piste de danse. Nick s'était éloigné et discutait avec une blonde de la police. Sara se pencha vers Billy pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Billy obéit et proposa à Jorja de danser.

Grissom et Sara se retrouvèrent seuls à table. Elle en profita pour glisser sa main sur sa cuisse comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il ne l'arrêta pas mais il la regarda intensément. Elle faisait de même.

"Je t'ai dit comme tu étais magnifique ce soir ?" lui demanda t il.

"Mmm, mais je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre... tu es splendide toi aussi. J'aime te voir dans un costume."

"Où est ce que tu as trouvé Billy ?" lui demanda t il en souriant.

"C'est le fils de ma voisine. Il lui apporte souvent ses courses. Il m'appelle quand il ne peut pas le faire ou pour vérifier si elle va bien. Il me devait une ou deux faveurs."

Leurs regards étaient brulants. Le désir était évident. Grissom posa son regard sur les lèvres de Sara, ne voulant rien d'autre que de les toucher, les caresser, les embrasser. Sara lui serra la cuisse pour le ramener à la réalité.

"Uh Uh... Qu'est ce que tu as dis à Billy ? Nick ne va pas être un peu triste pour Jorja ?"

"Non. Il les a vus se regarder lui aussi. Il est déjà passé à autre chose." elle le montra du doigt.

"Comment vous allez rentrer à la maison ?" sa main recouvra celle de Sara.

"Je suppose que je devrais demander à un inconnu de me ramener." elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Tu veux danser ?" demanda t il soudain.

"J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais." Elle lui sourit en rougissant un peu.

Grissom se leva et lui prit la main pour l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Ils attendirent sur le bord que la chanson suivante commence et a ce moment là, ils se mirent à danser.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et elle posa les siennes sur ses épaules. C'était extrêmement romantique et aucun des deux ne pensa à ce que les autres pourraient penser en les voyants comme ca. Sara se pencha vers lui, déposant sa tête sur son épaule et sourit. Grissom reconnu la chanson. Il sourit quand les premières paroles traversèrent les hauts parleurs. «Le sourire de Sara» de Boys II Men inonda la salle. Il la serra contre lui. C'était magnifique.

Il plaça ses lèvres près de ses oreilles et lui murmura "J'aime ton sourire."

"Tu avais tout prévu ?" Lui murmura t elle a son tour.

"Non, mais on a un timing impeccable… parfait… comme toi."

"Je n'aime pas trop la version de Hall & Oates, mais là, c'est super. Il lui rende justice.

«Je l'ai à la maison. Je l'écoutais avant, j'avais l'impression que tu étais avec moi comme ca.»

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment, dansant l'un avec l'autre, oubliant les autres autour d'eux. Quand la chanson se termina, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans se séparer.

Une nouvelle chanson démarra, les sauvant en quelque sorte. Grissom la serra complètement contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras, en croisant ses doigts derrière son dos.

"All Time Love" par Will Young était la chanson suivante.

"Griss ?" Elle chuchotait. La chanson était Presque finie.

"Hmm?"

"Je t'aime." Le silence s'installa entre eux. Sara commença à paniquer. "Désolée… Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal… ou s'il y a vraiment un moment idéal pour ca… ou même si tu voulais entendre ca…»

"Shh… Je t'aime moi aussi." Murmura t il. En entendant ses mots, Sara se relâcha. La chanson se termina et le DJ était en train de parler. Ni Sara, ni Grissom n'entendirent ce qu'il disait. Grissom prit la main de Sara et l'emmena avec lui sur le balcon. Heureux qu'il n'y ait personne avec eux, il referma la porte derrière eux.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Sara retourna le baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme et laissa ses mains parcourir ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, Sara lui dit: «Je suis désolé pour le timing. Je sais qu'on avait décidé de garder tout ca pour nous, mais j'ai…»

«J'avais moi aussi besoin de le dire, Sara. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais fait. Je voulais vraiment t'embrasser là bas. Je déteste devoir me cacher, mais d'un autre coté je ne veux pas que les gens sachent. Pas parce que c'est un affreux secret, mais juste parce que j'aime garder ma vie privée. Je n'aime pas que les gens spéculent sur ma vie. Mais je déteste devoir te cacher parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, et je ne veux rien d'autre que te serrer dans mes bras et me faire pardonner pour toutes ces années perdues… C'est tellement tout neuf pour moi.»

«C'est nouveau pour moi aussi. On sait ce qu'on a a faire maintenant. Personne ne doit savoir et ca me va bien. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent ce que je fais moi non plus. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir garder tout ca pour nous, pour un moment. Tout changera quand on en parlera. On verra à ce moment là comment on fait.»

«Ca me fait t'aime encore plus." Il l'embrassa tendrement «Rentrons maintenant, avant qu'on commence à nous chercher.»

Et effectivement, certain personne les cherchait. Catherine les avait regardé danser, elle les avait vu s'éloigne de la piste de danse et se diriger vers le balcon, main dans la main. Elle n'aimait pas trop ca, et encore moins quand ils re-rentrèrent, se séparant presque instantanément. Sara revint vers la table pendant que Grissom allait chercher un verre.

Nick se posa sur le siège de Grissom, à côté de Sara «Hey Sar.»

"Hey toi…" Elle lui sourit.

"On dirait qu'on s'est fait plaque."

"C'est ce qui semble oui. Alors mon rendez-vous ramène ton rendez-vous?»

"Je sais pas. C'est pas comme si elle m'avait demandé ma permission." Nick rigola.

«Hey, tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu manquais de groupie par ici. Je t'ai vu parler à cette blonde tout à l'heure.»

"Je t'ai vu fondre dans les bras de Grissom sur la piste de danse." Nick regarda la réaction de Sara. Celle-ci attrapa la nappe et la tordit dans tout les sens.

"Je ne fondais pas. Il m'a demandé de danser, j'ai dansé. Point."

"Ouais, ca c'était de la danse, Sara. On avait l'impression que si tu le lâchais la Terre allait exploser.» Il commença à rire.

"Je n'aime pas danser. Je n'ai jamais aimé… et je n'aimerais jamais. Et c'était plus que bizarre de danser avec le boss.» Ses joues virèrent au rouge.

Nick ignora ses protestations. Il vit son regard, même si elle ne l'admettait pas. «Tu aurais pu danser avec moi.»

Sara regarda Nick en lui souriant. «Tu me dragues? Non, tu as passé du bon temps avec ta nouvelle copine et moi, j'ai fait mon devoir. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour me ramener au labo maintenant.»

«Tu vas travailler?» Nick était étonné.

«Ca te surprend ? Pourquoi Nick ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ca. Les gens ne s'arrêtent pas de mourir parce qu'il y a le bal de la police. Avec Grissom on est de garde et Greg est tout seul au labo, avec les nouveaux. Je vais aller lui tenir compagnie.»

"T'as besoin d'un chauffeur ?"

"Non, mais merci" Sara vit la blonde s'approcher d'eux. «On dirait que tu as des priorités ce soir.» Sara lui montra la blonde d'un mouvement de tête.

"Tu m'excuses ?"

"Vas y, amuse toi bien. Je parlerais à Jorja pour toi.» Elle le poussa vers la blonde.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Catherine s'approcha de Grissom. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur son épaule. Il la regarda.

"Gil ? Qu'est ce qui se passé ?"

Il fronça des sourcils "De quoi tu parles ?"

«Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien sur la piste de danse et une fois que vous êtes revenu de dehors, tout était… différent. Qu'est ce que tu as fait?»

"Catherine, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour cette discussion, mais ce que tu as vu ne se passera plus jamais, je te l'assure."

"Quelle partie ? La danse ? la tension ou ton manque total de conscience ?"

"Quoi ?" Il écarquilla les yeux.

«Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre vous a blessé l'autre, mais vous devez faire quelque chose. Vous vous entretuez depuis des années.» Elle lui attrapa le bras «Viens avec moi une minute.» Quand il hésita, Catherine continua:«Maintenant, Gil et ce n'est pas une requête.»


	23. Chapter 23

Il suivit Catherine à l'extérieur. Un couple était déjà présent, à regarder les lumières de Vegas. Une fois qu'ils virent Catherine et Grissom, ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal.

Catherine prit le temps de regarder Grissom avant de se pencher sur la balustrade. Il regardait lui aussi les néons de la ville.

"C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? On a tellement l'habitude de voir tout ca, qu'on oublierait presque la beauté de ses lumières." Sa voix était totalement détachée.

Catherine l'ignora "Vous étiez amis autrefois. C'était il y a longtemps, je sais. Des années même, et là, vous ne pouvez plus rester cote à cote plus de deux minutes ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ne soit pas offenser, Catherine, mais ce n'est pas tes oignions." répondit il sèchement sans même la regarder.

"Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu dois bien avouer qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas agir comme ca pour toujours. Il faut que tu prennes conscience de ca. C'est en train de vous bouffer tout les deux." Catherine parlait à Grissom alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Il se retourna d'un coup, ses mains s'ouvrant et se fermant nerveusement. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Il n'y avait rien entre Sara et moi avant qu'elle ne vienne à Vegas."

"Mais tu aurais aimé ?" Catherine n'allait pas laissé tomber.

Il soupira profondément en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il essayait de contrôler sa voix pour la laisser le plus monotone possible. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux quelque chose, que tu es forcément près à affronter ce quelque chose. Les choses changent."

"Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas clairement pour une fois ?"

"Si tu écoutais, je l'ai fait." Grissom répondit doucement.

"Avant tu riais et avec les années tu es devenu un vieil homme aigris. Où est passé le Grissom qui aimait rire et faire des blagues au labo ? Tu as presque réussis à tuer notre espoir à tous..."

"J'ai essayé Catherine." Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

"Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle le regarda fixement pour capter ses réactions.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !" cria t il. Il perdait son self-control devant Catherine. Elle allait finir par lui faire admettre des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

"Wouah ! Mais regarde-toi ! Tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ?" Catherine était choquée par la colère de son ami.

Il prit une profonde respiration. "Ce n'est pas Sara, ca n'a jamais été elle... c'est moi." Il regarda ses pieds un moment. "Ecoute, Je sais que tu essaye de m'aider, et j'apprécie vraiment, mais je ne suis pas prêt à parler de tout ca avec toi. J'ai fais plein de chose dans la vie dont je ne suis pas fier, et j'essaye encore aujourd'hui de résoudre mes problèmes."

"Ca c'est une révélation." elle se moquait de lui.

Il la regarda dans les yeux une nouvelle fois. "Ne me pousse pas. Je t'ai dis... J'essaye de résoudre mes problèmes et tu devrais rapidement voir une différence. Je ne vais pas changer en une nuit."

Son téléphone retentit pour un texto. Grissom le prit dans ses mains et un sourire apparut sur son visage en lisant le message.

"Le labo ?"

"Non, c'est personnel." il lui tendit le téléphone pour qu'elle puisse lire le message. Elle haussa les sourcils.

_Pourquoi __Cath__ te hurle dessus ? -S_

"Ouais, c'est personnel." Elle lui sourit. "Tu vas répondre ?" "Sara et moi, on va bien, Catherine, malgré ce que les gens pensent." Il pressa les touches de son téléphone en disant tout haut ce qu'il écrivait "Le boulot. Une affaire", mais en faite, il tapa _Des conseils pour nous._

Le téléphone retentit une nouvelle fois. A l'intérieur. _Sauve-moi. Suis seule et on m'agresse_. Il montra le message à Catherine.

Catherine sourit enfin vraiment. Elle le regarda avec suspicion. Peut être qu'il essayait vraiment de se faire pardonner finalement. En tout cas, c'était un pas dans la bonne direction, puisqu'ils se reparlaient.

"Après toi." Grissom ouvrit la porte à Catherine et la laissa entrer dans la salle bondée.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent Sara qui discutait avec Ecklie, Sofia et Vartann. Grissom fit un signe de tête à ses collègues et s'installa à côté de Sara. Catherine resta debout à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent poliment un instant jusqu'à ce que Vartann, Ecklie et Sofia s'éloignent. Grissom posa sa main sur le bras de Sara en souriant.

"Merci" lui dit Sara. "J'ai cru devenir une scène de crime." Elle les regarda tout les deux, en souriant, gênée, et elle porta son regard sur Grissom un tout petit peu trop longtemps.

Il enleva la main de son bras et regarda autour de lui "Où est Billy ?"

"Rentré, avec Jorja. Ils commençaient à m'énerver à flirter comme ca."

"Et Nick est... ?"

"Rentré lui aussi, mais avec la blonde."

"Et Warrick ?" demanda Catherine. Elle avait peur que Sara ne lui dise qu'il était partie avec une femme, étant donné que tout le monde semblait être en couple ce soir.

"Ca, je peux pas te dire." Elle haussa des épaules.

"Ca vous dérange pas si je..."

"Vas y Cath, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous." Grissom ne quittait pas du regard Sara.

Elle s'éloigna sans hésitation juste après les avoir prévenu de ne pas s'occuper d'elle, qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un pour la ramener."

Sara la regarda s'éloigner. "Tu ne penses pas que..."

"Non, j'essaye de ne pas penser à ca." Grissom n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires privées de ses collègues. Ce qu'ils faisaient pendant leur temps liber leur appartenait, et ne le regardait pas. Si il le faisait, ils pourraient eux aussi s'autoriser à fouiner dans sa vie privée à lui, et ca n'arriverait jamais.

"Et bien, on dirait que les personnes qui travaillent ensemble semblent attirer les uns vers les autres." Sara souriait.

"Prête à aller travailler ?" Lui demanda t il.

"Totalement. il faut que je sorte d'ici."

Grissom l'accompagna à l'extérieur, jusqu'à sa voiture, gardant sa main dans le bas de son dos tout le chemin. Il lui caressait doucement le dos, et même si le geste était minime, c'était pourtant extraordinaire pour eux. Ils se sentaient comme des collégiens à leur première sortie.

Grissom lui ouvrit la portière et quand elle fut assise, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ils auraient aimé que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Cependant toute les bonne chose ont une fin. Grissom se releva à contre cœur.

Il referma la porte doucement et partit de son côté. Il courait presque pour atteindre sa place. Il se sentait dix ans de moins. Il était heureux et avec la femme qu'il aimait, il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

"Oh… Wouah ! Sara ! Trop belle !" lui dit Greg à peine avait elle franchi le pas de la porte du labo. Quand il vit Grissom derrière elle, il referma la bouche.

"Hm… Merci, Greggo." Elle lui sourit et passa a côté de lui, laissant Grissom et Greg ensemble.

«Alors Greg ? On a quelque chose à faire ce soir ?» Greg avait toujours les yeux portés sur Sara qui s'éloignait. N'ayant pas de réponse, Grissom essaya une nouvelle fois: «Greg?» Il avait envie de lui donner une tape sur la tête. «C'est un laboratoire, pas une entreprise de rencontre! Alors est ce qu'on a une affaire ou non ce soir?»

"Hein ?" Il fit face à Grissom après que Sara est disparue à un coin de couloirs. Voyant que Grissom n'était pas très heureux, Greg lui répondit vite : "Oh…Hm… On a un casse mais quelqu'un est déjà dessus."

"Et pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire?»

"Je… J'étais en train d'aller chercher un truc dans ma voiture…" Greg regarda de nouveau le couloir où Sara avait disparue. «Sara est vraiment belle ce soir, pas vrai?»

"Oui, très belle." Grissom jeta un coup d'œil au jeune CSI, comme si il était une des victimes qu'il avait l'habitude de contempler tout les jours. "Ne te gêne pas pour moi.. Va donc à ta voiture récupérer ton quelque chose…" Grissom reprit son chemin pour son bureau.

Greg resta dans l'entrée se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et partit à sa voiture dans le grand air frais de la nuit.


	24. Chapter 24

«Yes !» cria Sara en entrant dans le bureau de Grissom.

«Un cadavre ?» demanda Grissom devant son attitude si heureuse.

«Non» Répondit-elle avec un immense sourire. Elle resta devant son bureau, en attendant qu'il trouve de quoi elle parlait.

Grissom allait jouer un peu avec elle, comme elle le voulait. Il s'adossa à sa chaise et ôta ses lunettes. Ce sourire sur son visage le rendait fou. «Tu vas faire une balade?»

«Non.» Sara secoua la tête légèrement, toujours souriante.

«Tu as résolu une affaire ?» Il pencha la tête un peu.

«Presque!» Elle tendit un papier à Grissom. «J'ai les résultats des substances qu'on a retrouvé sur la tête de notre victime. Tu penses qu'on peut retourner sur la scène de crime?»

Grissom regarda le papier un moment «Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour retourner sur une scène de crime. Si tu veux y aller, vas y.»

«J'ai pensé que tu voudrais faire la route avec moi.» Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

«J'ai pas mal de papier à finir. Je ferais mieux de rester ici et essayer d'en faire le maximum. Prend Greg avec toi. Il a besoin d'aller sur le terrain un peu plus souvent.» Grissom savait qu'il avait besoin d'être loin de Sara pour éviter de la toucher toutes les deux secondes. Après leur confession sur la piste de danse, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et lui redire combien il l'aimait. Il aurait du temps après le boulot, il le savait, mais en attendant il avait besoin de rester concentrer sur son travail.

«Hm… Très bien» Elle essaya de paraitre irritée. «Je prend Greg. Parfait. Toute seule avec Greg.»

Grissom haussa des épaules et se repencha dans sa paperasse. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune CSI se fasse des idées sur Sara. Mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas faire fuir tous les hommes qui tournaient autour de Sara, surtout si il voulait garder le secret de sa relation amoureuse avec elle.

Sara savait à quoi pensait Grissom. Ils communiquaient souvent en silence. Sara allait donc retrouver Greg et faire la route avec lui. Elle attendrait plus tard pour voir Grissom en privé.

«Griss… Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait bonne ce soir.»

«Et bien… Il a raison.» Grissom ne la regarda pas, mais Sara pu voir le sourire qui commençait à s'étaler sur son visage. S'il la regardait dans les yeux, il changerait d'avis.

«Je te vois plus tard.»

Quand elle sortit de son bureau, Grissom en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur elle. Elle fit exprès de bouger son bassin, sachant qu'il la regardait. Il imagina alors ses mains sur ses hanches. Son dos nu était comme une invitation. Il voulait la toucher mais il savait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, contre toute attente, il se décida à retrouver Sara. Il la retrouva sur le parking, elle était avec Greg, ils marchaient vers la Tahoe de Sara. Il les rattrapa vite.

Sa main se posa directement dans le dos nu de Sara. Sara se retourna timidement vers lui. Le pouce de Grissom caressait délicatement sa peau. Même si le mouvement était minime, Sara sentait la chaire de pouls lui parcourir le corps.

Depuis la première fois, Grissom senti la fraicheur de la nuit. Il avait été trop perdu dans ses pensées pour Sara pour remarquer que la température dehors s'était vraiment rafraichie. Grissom se servit donc de cette excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il était venu les rejoindre. Il enleva sa veste de costume au moment où ils arrivaient près de la voiture.

Greg ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de la danse de Griss et Sara. Sara lui avait donné les clés pour qu'il conduise, ne pouvant pas conduire elle-même avec sa robe de soirée. Elle avait penser enfiler une salopette de travail mais avait renoncer à cette idée aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer nue dans une de ses salopettes, ne portant pas vraiment de sous-vêtements.

Sa robe de soirée ne lui avait pas permis de mettre le moindre sous-vêtement, si ce n'est un string. En principe elle portait les salopettes seulement si elle avait ses propres vêtements sur elle, à part la fois où elle avait du prendre une douche de décontamination avec Greg. Rien que l'idée et la pensée de cette journée la rendait nauséeuse. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Greg monta dans le SUV et alluma le moteur. Il changea immédiatement la station de radio, proclamant le SUV sien pour les quelques minutes suivantes. Et plus la musique était forte, plus il était heureux. Il n'avait pas souvent la chance d'être le chauffeur. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la chaleur de son labo, Greg n'avait que très peu l'occasion d'écouter sa musique maintenant.

Grissom tendit sa veste de costume à Sara et l'aida à l'enfiler. Elle lui sourit timidement devant ce geste. Elle le remercia d'un regard, contente de trouver un peu de chaleur. Sa veste allait remplacer ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les retrouve un peu plus tard.

Grissom l'aida ensuite à monter dans la voiture, en évitant au maximum de regarder ses longues jambes nues. Il la regarda une dernière fois après avoir vérifier que Greg était toujours concentré sur le poste radio. Grissom ferma la portière quand Greg posa ses yeux sur lui.

Grissom regarda Sara entrer dans son bureau, sans s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, comme a son habitude. Cette fois, il se permit de laisser ses yeux explorer le corps de Sara dans sa totalité. Elle s'installa face à lui, dans une des chaises visiteurs. Quand il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, il la dévora du regard.

Elle avait été absente quelques heures. Il avait utilisé ce temps avec sagesse, finissant une bonne partie de ses papiers. A la fin de sa nuit, Grissom avait l'intention de rentrer directement cher lui, et à l'heure, sachant que Sara ferait de même.

Son sourire sur son visage disait à Grissom tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait clos son affaire. «C'est les bougies. Il y avait les empreintes du petit ami partout sur les bougies.»

«Des bougies ?» lui demanda t il curieux.

«Et oui. Pas une petite bougie, mais plutôt une énorme bougie, dans un pot. C'est de là que lui vienne les cicatrices sur la tête. C'est la cire qu'on a trouvé sur sa tête qui m'a mise sur cette piste. J'ai trouvé les bougies dans la poubelle extérieure. Du sang de partout.»

«Et comment tu prouves que c'est lui qui a commis le crime ? C'est normal si ses empreintes sont dessus après tout. Il a très bien pu allumer les bougies pour mettre une ambiance romantique dans la maison.» lui dit il en penchant la tête un petit peu.

«C'est vrai, mais j'ai trouvé ses empreintes dans le sang étalés sur les bougies.»

«Bon travail»

«Merci. On a eu de la chance. Les camions poubelles passent demain matin. Je pense qu'il devait croire qu'il passait plus tôt. Toutes les preuves auraient disparues de cette façon.»

«Je vois qu'on a bien travaillé ce soir. D'ailleurs, la nuit est bientôt finie…»

«Tu pense qu'on peut s'enfuir sans être vu?»

«On peut toujours essayer. Allez, viens.» Et il se leva.


	25. Chapter 25

Et voilà, dernier chapitre de cette hsitoire, cette fois, j'en suis sur. Je remercie encore une fois ParadoxicalOne de m'avoir autoriser à traduire son oeuvre...

Si vous voulez d'autres traduc, faits moi signe, je m'arrangerais avec les auteurs, j'aime bien ca traduire, ca passe le temps... Bonne lecture

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe était assise dans la salle de réunion. Leur nuit débordait encore une fois. Ils avaient été sur la même affaire toute la nuit, et cette dernière réunion avant de rentrer était censée clore la nuit.

Catherine les regarda tous. Elle secoua la tête légèrement. «On dirait qu'on a eu le mari. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas jouer les seconds rôles.»

«Qui aime ca ?» Warrick demanda tristement, beaucoup touché par cette affaire. Son mariage était en train de battre de l'aile. Tina ne supportait pas le nombre incalculable d'heures supp qu'il se tapait au labo, et elle détestait également comment il parlait de ses collègues. Catherine l'avait soutenue cette nuit. Elle n'allait pas le laisser tomber, et elle allait tout faire pour sauver son mariage. Par le passé, Catherine aurait aimé être plus qu'une simple amie pour Warrick, mais finalement, elle voulait surtout son bonheur.

Greg regardait la table «Alors il était jaloux d'un autre gars ? Compréhensible. Il est peut être aller un peu trop loin.»

Grissom pencha la tête en récitant : «La jalousie se nourrit dans les doutes, et elle devient fureur, ou elle finit, sitôt qu'on passe du doute à la certitude. François de la Rochefoucauld. Il doutait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et il est tombé dans la folie."

Nick rajouta : «De quoi était-il jaloux ? L'autre gars n'était même pas un ancien amant. Il nous a dit qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Et pourquoi tuer sa femme pour ca, franchement? Maintenant elle est morte, elle ne peut vraiment plus l'aimer du coup!»

Sara en profita pour faire une citation elle aussi : " Jalousie, ce dragon qui massacre l'amour sous la prétention de la maintenir vivante. Havelock Ellis. Par peur de perdre son amour, il l'a tué. Et en faisant ca, il a pensé que leur amour deviendrait éternel." Elle avala sa salive et ajoutasarcastique: «Et ils vécurent heureux…»

«Comme dans un conte pour enfant ? Ils vécurent heureux… Seulement elle est morte.» dit Nick. «Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre a croire aux contes de fées Sara." Il l'a regarda incrédule.

«Je n'y crois pas» Elle le regarda avec défiance. «Etre heureux ou amoureux, c'est quelque chose de très subjectif. Chacun réagit à sa façon. L'amour n'existe que dans la manière dont tu le perçois, à un certain moment de ton existence. Ca change tout le temps, suivant ton état d'esprit et suivant les personnes qui t'entourent.»

Grissom l'observait parler, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle disait. Sara croisa son regard un bref instant mais détourna les yeux aussitôt. Il avait l'air blessé par ses propos et elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas le regarder maintenant. Ses vrais émotions pouvaient très bien ressurgir à n'importe quel moment, surtout si il l'a regardait droit dans les yeux.

«Alors tu dis que…?» Catherine demanda. Elle souleva un sourcil en apercevant le regarda entre Grissom et Sara.

«Tu crois en ce que tu as envie de croire pour avancer dans la vie. L'amour, ou le manque d'amour… Tu ne ressens que ce que tu as besoin de ressentir suivant ton état d'esprit.» Sara haussa des épaules et s'agita nerveusement sur son siège.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Grissom entra dans son appartement, anéantis. Il soupira fort et lâcha sa mallette et ses clés sur la table de l'entrée. Il balança ses chaussures et s'effondra sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter la lumière du jour.

Comment la vie pouvait changer aussi vite ? Il avait dit à Sara qu'il l'aimait et approximativement 34 heures plus tard, il était devant le fait accompli. Sara ne l'aimait pas. Grissom avait du mal à comprendre. Est-ce que Sara essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait subit durant toutes ces années? Est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit.

Un bruit le sorti de ses rêveries. Il se rassit sur le canapé et regarda dans la cuisine, d'où venait le bruit. Elle se tenait derrière le comptoir et préparait une de ses mixtures dans le mixeur. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était rentré.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?» demanda t il, énervé. Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention que Sara était chez lui.

«Je prépare le petit déj.» Sara ignora sa mauvaise humeur. La nuit avait été longue, elle assumait donc qu'il était crevé. «J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa si….»

«Non, je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Chez moi?» Son ton était accusateur.

Sara recula d'un pas en s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette. Pourquoi donc était il en colère contre elle? La nuit avait été longue, l'affaire difficile, mais tout avait été résolu finalement. Elle pensait même avoir sacrément bien travaillé d'ailleurs.

Après avoir analysé la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et scruter son visage, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole. «Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?» demanda t elle, innocemment. Le regarda qu'il lui lança, la plaqua contre le four. Grissom était en colère après elle, pour de bon.

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Comment oses-tu insinuer que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle?» Il attendit une réponse. Cette réponse n'arrivant pas assez vite à son gout, il continua: «Tu étais assise là, au milieu de tous les autres à parler de l'amour et du bonheur comme si…. Comme si ca n'existait pas… comme si la vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une succession de moments, bons ou mauvais…»

«Pour se sentir complet. Pour te donner l'impression que la vie est parfaite, pour que tu continues d'avancer jour après jour.» Sara l'interrompit «Oui, je sais ce que j'ai dis.»

«Pourquoi Sara ?»

«Pourquoi ? Tu me demande pourquoi ?» Sara secoua la tête. Une rire nerveux lui échappa. Est ce qu'il s'écoutait ? C'est alors que Sara comprit qu'il avait vraiment cru ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait cru qu'il avait compris depuis le début. «Griss…»

Elle fit le tour du bar et se pencha vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle croisa les bras devant elle, dans une position défensive. «Tu t'attendais à quoi? Que j'arrête d'être la cynique Sara? Tu pensais que j'allais commencer à réciter des poèmes sur l'amour et le romantisme? Que j'allais dire à quel point l'amour est quelque chose de merveilleux et que j'ai moi-même trouvé mon Grand Amour?»

«Qu'est ce que tu es en train de dire ?» Son esprit essayait de suivre sa logique, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses émotions avaient prit le dessus.

«Je te dis que je ne peux pas arrêter d'être la Sara que tout le monde connait. Ca fait 6 ans que je suis la cynique Sara. Toi et moi on a une relation de travail très étrange, l'équipe nous a vu amicaux, ou se parlant à peine et là, on est sur une relation qui fonctionne plutôt bien. Si, dans seul coup, je me mettais à être une Sara différente, et que je commençais à réciter des poèmes, tu ne peux pas me dire que les gens ne remarqueraient pas le changement.»

Ses yeux blesses se calmèrent. Il avait vraiment cru que Sara avait utilisé ce moment pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités, à un moment où il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il la comprenait d'un certain coté, Sara avait raison, même si il ne voulait pas y croire.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur sa paire de chaussure qui trainait à coté de la table basse. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur lui-même. C'était sa plus grande crainte, ne pas pouvoir faire la différence entre la femme qu'il aimait et la femme qui travaillait pour lui.

«Grissom, écoute…Si tu veux que ca marche entre nous, il va falloir qu'on se fasse confiance, implicitement. Si on veut garder notre secret, il va vraiment falloir séparer nos deux vies. On ne peut pas se permettre de rester sur une impression ou sur quelque chose qui passe entre nous au labo.»

Sara avait fait exprès de prendre un ton accusateur. Grissom ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans sa relation avec Sara et elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste sur la défensive et qu'il est peur d'elle.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Grissom avait l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il savait que Sara voyait en lui. Elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à faire attention à ce qu'elle disait quand elle était autour de lui. C'était déjà merveilleux qu'elle soit avec lui.

Elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée d'être un jour avec lui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle aurait très bien pu quitter Las Vegas et le laisser dans sa crotte. Mais non, elle était restée avec lui, l'attendant patiemment. Et là voilà, toujours maintenant, à l'attendre. Il n'arriverait jamais à la satisfaire, à lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle méritait. Il l'avait fait souffrir pendant des années, et il n'en avait jamais eu assez de jouer avec ses émotions et maintenant, il voulait construire un futur avec elle, mais c'est elle qui avait les commandes.

Son Cœur lui appartenait. Il lui donnait ca. Il allait la laisser prendre les prochaines décisions. Elle le méritait. C'était à elle de faire le prochain mouvement.

«Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, Sara ?»

«Je veux que tu me fasses confiance»

«Je te fais confiance.» Il n'arrivait pas à garder ses yeux sur elle.

Mais elle le regardait avec intensité. «Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ne me donne pas cette impression. Je… J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu me tiens à l'écart. J'ai besoin que tu saches que je ne vais nulle part. Je n'ai jamais abandonné. Tu n'as qu'à me croire quand je te dis que je ne te ferais jamais de mal.»

«Après toutes ces années…»

«Griss, Je ne vais pas me réveiller demain et me dire que ce n'est pas ca que je voulais. Je vais me réveiller dans tes bras et me sentir en sécurité. Je vais me réveiller et te regarder et trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin.»

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Une larme commençait à sortir de son œil. «J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire.»

«Aime-moi.»

«Je t'aime» Grissom se leva du canapé et traversa la pièce jusqu'à elle, il lui attrapa délicatement le visage et il essuya une de ses larmes avec son pouce.

«Et je t'aime moi aussi.» Sara décroisa ses bras et posa ses mains sur les siennes, toujours sur son visage.

Elle amena ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche et lui embrassa les paumes tendrement avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour des siens. Il l'attira contre lui. Leurs yeux restant accrochés l'un a l'autre. Elle posa finalement sa tête sur son épaule.

«Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?» lui murmura t il dans les cheveux.

«Et bien… Je dirais qu'on pourrait oublier le petit déj et on reste comme ca jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme.»

Il sentit Sara sourire dans son cou. Elle le serra encore plus fort.

«Est ce que tu veux qu'on laisse les gens savoir pour nous ?» demanda t il, réalisant que leur conversation n'était pas terminée.

«Pas maintenant, non. Je ne suis pas prête à me sentir observer ou à attendre des remarques… On a qu'à laisser le temps, rester entre nous un miment avant de laisser les gens entrer dans notre vie privée. On verra bien quand ce sera le moment. Ou alors ils comprendront par eux-mêmes. C'est des enquêteurs après tout.»


End file.
